Restrained
by Haalyle
Summary: Sonic has broken his leg and Shadow has to look after him while Tails is away. How will these 6 weeks last out? Will Sonic survive? Sonadow.
1. Beginning

**AN: Sorry I haven't written anything for a long time, but I've had a lot of personal problems happen over the last couple of days. But none of you need to worry about it! Trust me!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Restrained

"Just relax! It's not going to heal any faster if you worry," Tails said to Sonic in a comforting tone, "But right now, Amy and I need to get supplies to help you recover."

Sonic looked at his plastered, broken leg and sighed helplessly, "Alright, but try to be quick."

Tails nodded, "I'll be quick, don't know about Amy though. But don't worry, I have someone here who'll keep you company."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Who is it?"

"I'll keep that a small surprise. Just promise me you'll do everything he says, okay?" Tails asked, waiting for Sonic's response. Sonic nodded and Tails put a forced smile on his face, "Alright, keep calm and everything will be alright."

Tails walked out of the bedroom door, heaving a sigh of relief. He came face to face with Shadow.

"You're going to pay dearly for this," Shadow darkly threatened the kit.

Tails gulped, "Please, no one else had time on their hands and I really need to get these supplies and I at least wanna make sure Sonic doesn't try to go anywhere."

"Fine," Shadow grunted and watched as Tails gave him a curt nod before grabbing a bag and walking out of the house. Shadow opened the bedroom door and looked at the blue hedgehog lying on the bed, who was looking out the window.

"It's a sunny summer day and I _really_ want to go outside!" Sonic said as Shadow closed the door.

"Well you can't!"

Sonic's head snapped over to look at Shadow with surprise, "Oh, so you're supervising me!"

"And what a waste of time it is," Shadow commented as he looked around the blue bedroom. There was one bookcase, a bed of which Sonic was lying on and a wooden chair that was next to the bed, which Shadow guessed Tails had put there.

"Well, you don't have to. No one's making you."

"Say that to your fox friend."

"Tails is forcing you to supervise me?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"No one else had the time. He's also worried that you'd try to get out of the house when he goes to get some supplies, of which he hopefully doesn't take too long," Shadow confirmed, pulling the wooden chair away from the bed and sat on it, watching Sonic closely.

"I don't like not being able to run around," Sonic complained as he looked at his broken leg.

"How'd that happen anyway?"

"Well, I was normally running along the fields, Tails was with me. He warned me that there was a gravel road ahead, but I didn't care to listen and well... I tripped on a huge stone. I feel onto the huge stone, it was freaking huge might I add and yeah, I heard my leg go crack and knew something wasn't right. It was also at a very odd angle. Thankfully, Tails got help," Sonic sighed as he sat back into the bed, "I hate feeling so helpless."

"That's why you've got to observe your surroundings rather than run ahead without taking precaution," Shadow stated.

"How long do you think it takes for a broken leg to heal?" Sonic asked Shadow out of curiosity.

"I estimate about... maybe... five or six weeks."

"Five or six weeks?! No..." Sonic said with shock, his eyes wide, "I regret everything. I should have listened to Tails."

"Yes you should have, but now you've learnt your lesson," Shadow replied, dully looking at the bookcase, "So you read?"

"Not a whole lot," Sonic sighed as he sadly looked out the window, wishing to be outside.

"Now might be the time to get into the hobby."

Shadow put a couple of books onto Sonic's bed and sat back into the wooden chair.

"Uh... I feel like I'm babysitting," Shadow commented.

Sonic chuckled, "Yeah, right. Am I really that bad?"

"You complain a lot, did anyone tell you that?"

"Tails may have mentioned it a few times," Sonic replied as he flipped through some pages in a book.

"I can definitely see how you would get bored just lying there doing nothing."

"You're telling me," Sonic laughed as he began reading through the book.

Shadow looked around the room once again, wishing very much that Tails would return any minute. He watched as Sonic read through a book quietly and slowly, his eyes began to close as he went to sleep.

* * *

"I got your -"

"Shh!" Sonic whispered, putting his index finger over his lips in a quieting gesture as Tails entered the bedroom.

Tails looked at the sleeping Shadow and then looked back at Sonic and nodded, "OK. I got some supplies."

"Amy didn't follow you back, did she?" Sonic asked quickly.

"No, I don't think so," Tails shook his head as he put a bag of medical supplies next to the bed, "So, I see you haven't escaped, Shadow's done a good job."

"He didn't really do much. Gave me these books from the bookcase and then he went to sleep. I always thought the Ultimate Lifeform didn't need to sleep, but I guess I was wrong," Sonic joked as he put the book he was reading aside.

Tails shrugged, grabbing some painkillers out of the bag, "I don't know. Should I even bother waking him up?"

"No, he looked somewhat peaceful," Sonic shook his head.

Tails nodded and gave Sonic some pills, "Take these, they should help with some of the pain."

"Thanks."

"Here's some water if you need it," Tails smiled, handing Sonic a cup of water before grabbing the bag and walking to the door, "If you do need me, just call out, I'll leave the door open." And with that, Tails was out of Sonic's sight.

Sonic took the painkillers and watched as Shadow began to wake up.

"What..."

"You took a nanny nap," Sonic laughed.

"Hmpf," Shadow grunted as he got up from the wooden chair, "I see Tails has returned with the supplies, I shall take my leave."

"Bye!" Sonic sarcastically said, waving with a smirk on his face, "See you later!"

"I hope to never see you in my sight again Faker," Shadow replied as he walked out of the bedroom.

_He's just annoyed that I've seen him sleeping. _

* * *

**AN: I'll leave the chapter here. See you everyone! Have a good day!**


	2. 4 Days Later

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

* * *

_4 Days Later_

* * *

"I know I shouldn't rely on you, but I have things to do and I can't supervise Sonic all day," Tails explained, looking at the ground nervously.

Shadow grunted, "Fine."

Tails put on a small smile, "Thank you Shadow, I owe you."

"Yes, you do."

Shadow grabbed the packet of cards from Tails' hands and walked into Sonic's bedroom without another word.

"Oh, hey Shadow," Sonic said as he watched Shadow enter the room and pointed at the packet of cards in his hand, "Going to play cards?"

"Got any other suggestions?" Shadow asked, bluntly, in reply as he set a table between him and Sonic's bed and put the wooden chair next to the table before sitting down.

Sonic shook his head, "No, but I don't really want to take up gambling."

"We aren't making bets," Shadow stated as he quickly shuffled the cards, "Not to mention, you play pinball quite a lot."

"That's entirely different," Sonic was quick to object, a worried expression on his normally calm face.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I saw you at the Casino the other night before the incident," Shadow smirked darkly, placing an equal amount of cards for Sonic and himself.

"It's NOT a gambling habit though... just don't tell Tails please," Sonic begged as held the cards up, away from Shadow's view.

"Didn't Tails go with you at one point?"

"Actually... we've been to a few," Sonic looked at the ceiling, counting silently with his fingers, mouthing the numbers.

"So, what's there to be worried about?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Uh... I lost quite a lot of rings the other night and I haven't told Tails about it," Sonic guiltily replied, suddenly taking a large interest in the cards.

Shadow stayed quiet as they progressed through a game of cards. As far as Shadow could tell, Sonic wasn't very good at keeping a pokerface, always smiling when he thought he had a few good cards. In the end, Shadow won thanks to skill and watching closely at Sonic's facial expressions.

"You aren't good at keeping a pokerface," Shadow stated as he packed the cards up.

"I know," Sonic then reached out for the cards, "But hang on a second!"

Shadow handed the packet of cards to Sonic, wondering what exactly he was doing.

"A game of Snap?" Sonic asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Sure," Shadow accepted the challenge, "You better have fast reflexes."

"Fast reflexes? You know who you're talking to right?" Sonic rhetorically asked.

Sonic shuffled the cards in less than a second and placed one onto the table.

"Ready?" He asked playfully to the ebony hedgehog.

"Always."

The tension in the room increased as both hedgehogs placed cards onto the pile, waiting anxiously for a pair of cards. Just as Shadow put down a card that was the same as the one below, Sonic slapped at the cards.

"Snap!" He called out in victory, grabbing the cards.

"Hmpf," Shadow grunted. _I didn't even have my hand off of it_, "I'm adding a rule."

Sonic looked at him questionably.

"We have to wait until we withdraw our hand before we snap," Shadow explained as he placed a card down onto the pile.

"Alright," Sonic agreed, placing a card onto the pile with a smile on his face.

Sonic placed a card down and withdraw his hand. It was a pair, but neither of them had went in to get it. Sonic looked at red ruby eyes, waiting for Shadow to take his move. Shadow, however, was watching Sonic's every movement.

"Go on," Sonic said, closing his eyes, "Take it."

"No," Shadow simply replied, crossing his arms as he continued to watch Sonic.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked at Shadow with surprise, "Really?"

Shadow gestured for Sonic to go on.

"I don't fall into your traps so easily Shads."

Shadow glared at Sonic, "Don't use that 'nickname'!"

"Aw, Shads doesn't like the little nickname huh?" Sonic teased, "C'mon Shads, snap."

Shadow's hand shot out to grab the card at the exact same time as Sonic did. Sonic's hand was ontop of Shadow's and Shadow looked at Sonic immediately.

"What do you think you're playing at?!" Shadow asked Sonic, withdrawing his hand quickly.

Sonic looked at him with wide green eyes, "I didn't think you'd go for it."

The cards were left completely forgotten as silence overtook the room.

Sonic looked away, "Sorry Shadow."

Shadow continued to look at Sonic. He couldn't quite comprehend what had happened. He couldn't tell if Sonic had meant to do it or not. Shadow put the cards back into the packet and stood up.

"I'll be right back," Shadow announced, quietly, as he walked out of the bedroom.


	3. Unfolding Events

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_He can stay alone, it doesn't bother me, _Shadow thought as he closed Sonic's bedroom door behind him, walking towards the exit of the house. _I don't care if he gets himself hurt again._

"Shadow?!" Sonic's voice called out from behind the closed door in a worried tone.

Shadow stopped and looked at the door. _Why did I ever agree to this? And I have to endure six weeks of this... _

He heard a deep sigh from Sonic's bedroom, a sigh that sounded oddly lonely.

Shadow grunted, "I'm still here Faker!"

"Good," Sonic sighed, "Because I need some help!"

Shadow heaved a deep sigh as he went back to Sonic's bedroom.

"I could really use something to eat," Sonic told Shadow.

"Anything specific... that isn't chili dogs?" Shadow asked the azure hedgehog, before turning to leave the bedroom once again.

"A jam sandwich? If you can make one of course," Sonic replied with a smirk on his face, believing that Shadow couldn't do it.

"I'll show you! I'm quite the chef," The ebony hedgehog replied, walking to the kitchen. He placed a chopping board on the counter. He grabbed two slices of bread, butter, a knife and strawberry jam from the fridge.

He buttered both slices of bread and layered some jam onto one of the slices of bread. _I wonder how he likes it cut... hm... triangles? In half... Maybe both. _Shadow sliced the sandwich in half and then cut both the pieces in triangles. _Crust or no crust... Why do I care? _He cut the crust off of the sandwich and placed the sandwich onto the center of the plate and walked to Sonic's bedroom.

He put the plate of sandwiches onto the table next to Sonic's bed and sat onto the wooden chair, watching Sonic's reaction.

"A little fancy don't you think?" Sonic asked playfully as he grabbed a sandwich off of the plate.

"I told you, I'm quite the chef," Shadow bluntly replied, crossing his arms.

Sonic took a cautious bite from the sandwich as if making sure it wasn't Sonic chewed on the sandwich, he smiled and gave Shadow the thumbs up.

"You like it I presume."

"Like it? I love it!" Sonic happily said as he took another sandwich from the plate, "You really are a 'quite the chef'!"

Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Thanks," Sonic said. The plate was empty, not a crumb in sight. Shadow picked up the plate and took it to the kitchen.

"Are you leaving again?" Sonic asked from his bedroom.

"No," Shadow simply stated as he returned to Sonic's bedroom, "Were you worried?"

"Of course not," Sonic replied quickly, glancing to the window, "Just prefer company, even if you are the only company I have at the moment."

"A grand hero like you and the only company you get when you've broken your leg is from one of your rivals, isn't that just great?" Shadow sarcastically said.

Sonic shrugged and decided to change the subject, "There are board games and puzzles in the drawer down there," He said, pointing to the bottom drawer of the closet that was next to a wall.

"Don't want to play cards?" Shadow asked, a small smirk on the corner of his muzzle.

"No... not right now. However, I do want a rematch later," Sonic replied, looking away from Shadow slightly.

Shadow went to the closet and opened the bottom drawer, he took out a pile of board games and, after closing the drawer, place them onto the wooden table.

"Monopoly, The Game of Life, Cluedo, Connect 4... anything specific you want to play?" Shadow asked Sonic dully.

"The Game of Life," Sonic replied, reaching out for the board game and setting it up to play, "What coloured car do you want?" He asked, spreading out the six different coloured cars over the board.

"Black," Shadow said, taking the black car and putting it on the starting position.

Sonic smirked, "Great, I can be blue."

* * *

Shadow sighed at the outcome this board game was giving him. _Why do I keep adopting these ungrateful little pests? And why am I married? _Reaching the finish of the game, Shadow decided that he would retire at the Countryside Acres.

Sonic counted the money up and smiled in victory.

"I won!" Sonic clapped, giving the scores to Shadow.

"Of course, you didn't have _seven _children!" Shadow threw the piece of paper away and packed the game up.

"I think you were pretty nice adopting all those kids that needed homes to go to. Aren't you just so _nice_?" Sonic smiled, resting his arms behind his head.

"I suppose you aren't nearly as nice as me," Shadow stated, "Having two kids of your own and only adopting one."

"What can I say? I prefer to live life to the fullest and fastest."

"You're lucky that little pink thing isn't Amy."

And just as Shadow said it, they both heard the most excited scream come from the hallway behind Sonic's shut bedroom door.

A worried expression grew over Sonic's face as he and Shadow exchanged glances.

"Coincidental..." Shadow muttered to himself, "I'll see if I can delay her presence."

Sonic nodded as he looked at the door with a scared expression. _It's not like I can run away from her at the moment... I don't want to think of what she'd do..._

Shadow walked out of the bedroom and found Amy running up the hallway, towards him.

Shadow placed an arm out in front of him, his palm outstretched. It made her stop right in front of him.

"Please Amy Rose, Sonic needs his rest. I am supervising him and he needs some sleep. It would best if you did _whatever _it is you wanted to do to later," Shadow told her.

Amy frowned, her arms swaying to her sides, "Are you looking after him Shadow? That's sweet. Oh well, I guess... if Sonic needs his rest I can come back later. You don't mind if you can give this to him?"

She held up flowers and a large bag that had a card sticky tapes to the side. The flowers were of a turquoise colour with the bag being a variety of colours in various patterns. She handed it to Shadow, who held it carefully.

"Sure," Shadow said, keeping the surprise out of his tone. _Why am I surprised that she'd be giving this to Sonic?_

"You can have some of chocolates too! Since you've gone out of your way to look after him," She smiled and then waved, "I'll be back later!" She ran down the hallway, smiling widely.

Shadow returned to Sonic's bedroom, finding him fakely sleeping.

"Don't put on such an act, anyone can tell you're not really sleeping," Shadow sighed, placing the flowers and bag onto the wooden table.

"Is Amy gone?" Sonic asked, opening one eye and looking at Shadow.

"She'll be back later and this time I won't stop her," Shadow replied, sitting down.

"She got this for me? These turquoise flowers?!" He asked, holding the blue flowers up, "Amazing." He tore the sticky tape off of the card and read it out loud, "_To Sonic. I heard what happened and I hope you get better soon! _And then she put a bunch of hugs and kisses at the end," Sonic made an expression of disgust as he looked into the bag, "Oh, chocolates!"

"I find it amusing that you don't like Amy but you like what she gives you," Shadow commented as he watched Sonic open the box of chocolates.

Sonic stuck out his tongue at Shadow and ate one of the small chocolates, licking his lips, humming in enjoyment.

_I don't understand why people like chocolate so much, _Shadow thought as he crossed his arms and watched Sonic eat another piece of chocolate.

Sonic looked at Shadow, who had a confused look in his red eyes, "What?"

"I just don't understand why chocolate gets so much hype."

"Have you ever had chocolate Shads?" Sonic asked curiously, a smirk on his face.

"No."

"Here," Sonic offered Shadow a piece of chocolate, holding the box out to him.

Shadow, slowly, took a chocolate from the box and held it to his lips.

"Go on, it's not going to bite," Sonic joked, throwing some chocolate into his mouth.

Shadow ate it, chewing it, devouring the sweet, sugary taste. _Oh..._

"Understand now?" Sonic asked, putting the box back into the bag, searching to see if there was anything else Amy may have gotten him, "There's a teddy bear down here... it's pink... yuck!"

He took out the pink teddy bear that was holding a love heart that read '_Get Well Soon_'. Sonic looked at it with disgust, "I don't really want this."

"Put it back into the bag, it's not like you have to have it," Shadow replied, rolling his eyes.

"Here, you can have it," Sonic threw the teddy bear at Shadow, who caught it out of instinct.

"I don't particularly like pink either," Shadow commented, throwing the pink teddy bear back at Sonic.

"Please, I insist," Sonic threw the teddy bear back at Shadow.

The teddy bear landed on the ground and both of them stared at it.

"Fine," Shadow grunted as he picked the bear off of the ground, "If you're going to be so childish about it."

"How's everything going on in here?" Tails asked from the doorway.

Both hedgehogs turned to face the doorway and Tails looked at them confused.

"Is there something going on here?" Tails looked at the bag curiously.

"What?" Shadow asked the fox darkly.

"No! No! Amy came around, she gave this to me!" Sonic quickly replied and Tails nodded, understanding what he meant.

Shadow got up and headed to the door.

"Thanks Shadow," Tails said as Shadow exited the bedroom.

Shadow nodded curtly before leaving the house. This was not the last time he'd be visiting Sonic, that much he knew.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Week After The Incident

**AN: I wonder if you can guess what I'm parodying for the story of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. Cookies to anyone who can guess!**  
**Also, I'm sorry I used Little Red Riding Hood as an example again (since I used it in my previous Sonadow story 'Snowy Night').**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

_A Week after The Incident_

* * *

'And then a red hyper-realistic -'

Shadow opened the bedroom door partially, looking into the blue room. Amy was sitting on the wooden chair next to Sonic's bed, where she was reading a book to him. Judging by Sonic's closed eyes, he was either waiting for her to leave or was pretending to sleep.

'Blood red eyes snapped open and attacked the young -'

Shadow coughed, announcing his presence. Amy's head snapped around to look at him, a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Tails told me to come here at around twelve," Shadow told the pink hedgehog.

Amy smiled, "Of course, you are Sonic's main supervisor." She stood up, closed the book, put it back in the bookcase and walked past Shadow, giving him a wink before leaving the bedroom.

_What's up with her? _Shadow asked himself as he closed the bedroom door and walked over to Sonic's bed.

The blue hedgehog really did seem to be sleeping, his mouth wide opening and snoring while a limp hand hang over the side of the bed.

"Such a gentleman," Shadow muttered under his breath, walking to the bookcase to get the book that Amy had been reading. The book had a red binder. The book was a hard cover edition. It's cover had a little girl wearing a red hood while a wolf was watching her from within bushes nearby as she skipped through a path in a forest. 'Little Red Riding Hood' was written in a golden italic font above the picture.

_Sounds like a rather violent version of 'Little Red Riding Hood'_, Shadow thought to himself as he opened the heavy book.

'_Once upon a time, there was a little girl by the name of Red, because of the red hood that she wore all the time, who was told by her mother to visit her grandmother. Her grandmother living in a cabin the middle of the forest outside of town, which was known to have dangerous animals and strangers lurking around -_'

But before Shadow could read anymore of the thrilling tale, he could hear rustling coming from Sonic's bed. He turned around to see Sonic struggling and trying to grasp for something in his sleep.

"Faker!" Shadow called out, walking over to him.

"No... I don't want to..." Sonic said in a sleepy, yet worried tone.

"Faker!" Shadow yelled, slightly louder this time.

"Please... not the bear... PLEASE NOT THE BEAR!" Sonic called out, violently punching his pillow.

"SONIC!" Shadow yelled loudly, slapping Sonic's face, waking him up.

"Ow..." Sonic moaned, holding onto his cheek and rubbing it, "That hurt. What was that for?"

"You were having some sort of 'nightmare'... I think," Shadow replied in an unsure tone, sitting on the wooden chair and reading 'Little Red Riding Hood'.

"Oh right... I think it had something to do with that pink bear Amy got me," Sonic said, yawning while continuing to rub his sore cheek.

Shadow sniggered, "A little pink stuffed bear gave you nightmares?"

"Well... it was more than that," Sonic objected. Shadow looked up at him and couldn't tell if he was blushing or if he had slapped him so hard his cheek had gone red.

"All I really remember from the dream was that you and I were just causally talking, which I suppose is a nightmare in itself, and then Amy comes out of nowhere!" Sonic exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air, "She comes in, holding that pink bear, and starts chasing me. For some odd reason, I couldn't run away and so she pushes me onto the ground and pushes the bear into my face."

Shadow tried his best to hide his laughter from the azure hedgehog that had silenced and waited for his response.

"That's... quite the nightmare," Shadow commented, hiding his laughter behind a small smirk.

"The one time I get to sleep and it's a silly nightmare," The blue hedgehog sighed, looking out the window and then suddenly looking back at Shadow, "Where's Amy?"

"Since when did you care?"

"Well, she was here looking after me and then, when I get slapped awake, you're here. You didn't slap her, right?" The blue hedgehog asked and then looked at the book Shadow was reading, thinking the worst, "Oh no, you did do something to her, didn't you?"

"Don't jump to conclusions," Shadow said in a dark tone, "I didn't do anything to her. I told her that Tails told me to come here at twelve, because he thought she might kill you." He then looked at the blue hedgehog in confusion, "You're acting weird."

"Weird... how?" Sonic asked quickly and looked at Shadow surprised.

"You seem kind of... paranoid."

"Paranoid?"

"Maybe a little... stir crazy," The ebony hedgehog commented, watching the azure hedgehog's reaction.

"Stir crazy... no way... I'm perfectly fine except... I haven't been able to run for a week and... the only people I've been able to talk to are you, Tails and Amy and... I haven't had anything to do but sit here, look outside or sleep... I miss running... did I say that already?" Sonic replied, looking around the room quickly before looking back at Shadow with an unsure smile on his face, "I might be a little... frustrated... but in no way am I paranoid or stir crazy."

"Believe what you want to believe I guess," Shadow shrugged, returning to his reading.

Out of nowhere, Sonic started to sob and eventually these sobs became loud cries.

"I can't take it anymore Shadow!" Sonic cried out, putting his hands over his face, "This is how I am in a week, what will I be like in SIX?!"

"Calm down," Shadow said softly. _Oh great... I knew something like this might happen... and obviously Amy didn't help matters_, "The only way you'll make it is if you calm down."

"How can I calm down?!" Sonic called out, angrily, "The only way I can make myself calm down is if I run and I can't do that with a broken leg!"

_Am I going to have to get into 'physical contact' with him? Like a hug or something? _Shadow shivered slightly at the thought, but when he looked into Sonic's green crazy eyes, he knew he was going to have to do more than just talk smoothly.

"Sonic," Shadow muttered, "There are plenty of other ways to calm down. Take deep breaths, count sheep... oh wait... that's for going to sleep, my bad. Anyway, you seemed pretty calm the other day when we were playing board games... or has Amy done something to you?"

"Amy? What does Amy have to do with this?" Sonic asked hurriedly, ignoring Shadow's suggestions.

Shadow crossed his arms and waited for Sonic to speak.

Sonic sighed and looked at the ground, "Yeah... it might have something to do with Amy."

"What?" Shadow asked roughly.

Sonic looked back up, "She comes up with these weird theories. Ever since she found out that you were looking after me, she started saying that our relationship would get better and stuff like that. She said things like: 'You and Shadow may even... get close'," Sonic explained and imitated Amy in a high-pitched voice.

"I see," Shadow nodded. _When I see that hedgehog... _

"Don't hurt her though, she's always like this," Sonic said, rolling his eyes, "I just hope she doesn't mean it."

Noticing his relaxed attitude, Shadow decided to ask, "Feeling any better?"

Sonic nodded with a smile, "Yes, now that's I've got that out of the way."

"Good. So, what do you think about this book?" Shadow asked Sonic, steering away from the subject.

"It's too graphic to be a kids tale," Sonic replied, looking out the window and smiling as he watched rain pour down the window.

Shadow nodded, in no way would he ever want this read to children. Just imagining a child's reaction...

"What did you do yesterday?" Sonic asked Shadow, still looking out the window.

Shadow suddenly remember the book he had gotten for Sonic. He took it out of the bag he had brought with him and handed it to Sonic. Sonic looked at the blank book and then up at Shadow.

"It's blank."

"That's the point," Shadow grunted, zipping the bag up and sitting down, "You can write anything in it, just as long as it keeps your mind off of... well anything."

"In order for me to write, I need a pen," Sonic smirked, caught completely off guard when a pen was thrown at him, hitting his bruised cheek, "Ow!"

Shadow smirked. He hadn't exactly been aiming for Sonic's cheek, but was happy with the outcome.

"You know what... since you owe me for having me 'babysit' you," Shadow said, suddenly thinking of an idea, "Write about what it's like to sit there in bed all day and wait for your leg to heal."

Sonic looked at him with surprisement and then looked at a blank page in the book, "I could just tell you in one word."

"Go on."

"Boring."

Shadow couldn't help but smile at the reply, "I knew you'd say something like that. That's too simple. Write a story if you have to." Shadow looked at the clock on the wall. 12:43.

"So... do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure, it doesn't bother me," Sonic replied, his full attention on the blank page he was currently writing on.

Shadow walked out of the bedroom and out of the house, deciding to get Sonic something that wasn't a plain old jam sandwich.

* * *

**AN: I'm just going to say my thanks to the reviews for my story and the follows/favs.**

**Once again, thanks for reading!**


	5. A Visit from an Old Friend

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

A Visit from an Old Friend

* * *

"What are you doing here Knux?" Sonic asked as he watched his bedroom door open, revealing the red echidna.

"Visiting you," Knuckles stubbornly replied, keeping distance between him and the blue hedgehog.

"That I can see. What about the Master Emerald?"

"It can look after itself for this short time," Knuckles firmly replied, a small smile appeared on his face, "So, what's it been like spending a whole week in bed?"

"Boring..." Sonic sighed, stretching the word as he flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes, "I haven't had anything to do."

"Oh well, that's what you get, I saw it coming sooner than later," Knuckles commented.

Sonic sighed, "Got anything else to say?"

"Yeah. Why was Shadow leaving this house?" Knuckles asked, confused.

Sonic looked slightly surprised, "He left? I expected it I suppose."

"What was he even doing here to begin off with?"

"Oh, Tails needed someone to supervise me, because he thought I might harm myself... again, and Shadow was the only one available apparently," Sonic explained to him, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Right..." Knuckles nodded and turned around as if about to leave, "Well, nice catching up with you."

"Going so soon?"

"It's not like I can fight you in this state, so don't even start," Knuckles replied, turning around and giving Sonic a glare and left.

Sonic sighed. _I suppose he was worried someone would steal his Master Emerald. Where did Shadow go? _He looked outside at the pouring rain. _Surely I'm not that annoying._

It was still killing him the fact he couldn't go outside to run and he regretted ever braking his leg every day since, but he couldn't always keep beating himself over it.

At least some of his friends came over to keep him company when they were free and Tails had said he was going to put a TV in his room. It also surprised him how Shadow kept returning, it wasn't like he was forced. Sonic couldn't understand.

_If Shadow went outside, won't he get wet? _Sonic shrugged, why would it bother him if Shadow was drenched to the bone? It didn't seem like Shadow cared.

"But... why'd he go outside when all I wanted was something to eat? Was the pantry _that _empty already?" Sonic asked himself silently as he looked back at the closed bedroom door. He looked at the bedside table and the book that Shadow had given him. He picked it up, grabbed a pen and started to write in it.

* * *

"Didn't do anything while I was gone?" Shadow asked as he opened the bedroom door.

Sonic shook his head as he closed the book and put it down. He looked up at Shadow in confusion. Shadow was carrying a plastic bag.

"Where did you go?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog with confusion.

"I thought it would be a nice change if you didn't have another _simple _jam sandwich," Shadow replied, giving Sonic a small white package, "And don't complain to me if it's doesn't taste right."

Sonic opened the package and would have jumped with joy if it wasn't for his broken leg.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked as he took a bite out of the chili dog.

"I picked up a few other things. The pantry seemed to be getting a little bare," Shadow replied as he sat down in the chair, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Knuckles came for a visit, otherwise that's it... hey... why aren't you wet?" Sonic asked, noticing how dry Shadow looked.

"Strange thing," Shadow started, "There only seems to be a rain cloud over this house, not anywhere else."

"The weather knows how I feel," Sonic laughed, licking his fingers as he finished, "Thanks Shads."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"C'mon Shads, lighten up," Sonic smiled, but soon it dropped, "Why have you been returning anyway? It really isn't like anyone is forcing you, I've talked about it with Tails."

"Hm..." Shadow grunted, looking away from the azure hedgehog, "No particular reason."

"OK, sounds about right."

"Are you suggesting something?" Shadow asked, looking at him darkly.

"Of course not," Sonic laughed, shaking his head, "Do you think I am?"

"I don't know, you're the one asking the question."

"Well, I couldn't help but think it was a little strange that you'd continue coming over here to look after me when you aren't forced," Sonic said, turning serious.

"Would you prefer having no company and lying in this room looking outside at the daylight with people walking and playing around?" Shadow asked crossing his arms, "I thought you might not be able to take that for 5 weeks."

Sonic sighed, "Alright, you got me."

"Or... would you prefer that I let Amy take care of you?" Shadow asked, a small smirk on the side of his muzzle.

"You wouldn't dare! No way!" Sonic said, freaking out slightly.

"Just as I thought. Your question has been answered," Shadow replied, nodding.

"So... wanna play cards?" Sonic asked, laughing.

"OK," Shadow answered somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

"Alright, I own Snap!" Sonic shouted happily, piling the cards together for another round.

"I'm not blind," Shadow stated bluntly.

"It wasn't like I was implying that," Sonic replied, giving a handful of a cards to the ebony hedgehog.

The doorbell sounded and Shadow put his cards down.

"I'll be right back," Shadow muttered as he went out of the bedroom.

"Aw man... just as I was about to start..."

Shadow opened the front door and sighed internally.

It was Amy with a package. She smiled, "I know you're supervising him, but you don't mind if I visit do you? Oh... and this isn't for Sonic, it's for you."

She handed the package to Shadow and let herself in. Shadow looked at the package with confusion. _What could she possibly have gotten me? _He asked himself as he went back to Sonic's bedroom, following behind Amy.

"Sonic!" She yelled out happily, running over to the bedridden blue hedgehog and gave him a small hug that seemed to last for quite some time, before Sonic was able to prise off her arms.

"Amy, it's great to see you," Sonic said, quietly. _Actually... it's not._

"How are you fairing? Is Shadow looking after you well because if he isn't...?" She asked him, looking at Shadow in a dark glare.

"I'm fine... well as fine as having a broken leg can be," Sonic replied, looking down at his plastered leg, sighing a bit, "So, why did you come?"

"To visit you of course!"

"Well, you aren't going to see any heroic moments from me today," Sonic joked and Amy giggled in response.

"Silly, I don't expect you to do anything heroic when you're injured!"

Amy sat down in the only seat in the room, leaving Shadow to stand.

_I know he probably prefers standing but still... I don't like guests standing when I'm not... which I can't anyway, _Sonic thought, sitting up a little bit and making room on his right side on the double bed. He pattered on the mattress, "C'mon Shadow, sit down."

"I'm fine Sonic."

_Exactly the reaction I expected_.

"Oh... am I sitting in your seat?" Amy asked, standing up, "Sorry."

"I said 'I'm fine', do either of you know what that means?" Shadow asked rhetorically, crossing his arms.

"No you can sit there, I'll sit next to Sonic," Amy asked with a slight smile.

_Oh for heaven's sake_, Sonic rolled his eyes. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to anywhere but near Amy.

"Amy," Shadow spoke up, "You can sit on the chair, I really do not care. Why make such a commotion over it?"

Amy sat back on the chair and Sonic sighed slightly.

Sonic looked at the package in Shadow's hands and cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What's that?"

"I have no idea, Amy gave it to me," He replied, pointing at the pink hedgehog, who smiled.

"Well, open it," She begged.

Shadow unwrapped the paper and looked at the package in surprise.

"What... what's this?" Shadow asked Amy as he held up the package. Sonic started laughing as Amy explained.

"Friendship bracelets, they're easy to make!" She said happily, walking to the ebony hedgehog and taking the package from him, "I'll show you... where to sit?"

"I'll sit next to Sonic," Shadow volunteered, sitting on the empty space of the bed next to Sonic's right.

"OK," Amy said, looking slightly disappointed. She opened the package and grabbed out the bands and then the various shapes and letters that were in the box. Soon, the little table was covered in a rainbow of colours.

"So, if I were to make a friendship bracelet for you, would you wear it?" She asked Shadow.

Shadow looked at Amy as if she was insane. _Who does she think she's talking to? Why would I ever wear this 'friendship bracelet'?_

"I take that as a no," Amy frowned.

"I will," Sonic said suddenly.

Amy clapped her hands together in a happy manner, "Yay! Any particular colour?"

"Is that really a question?" Sonic asked, smiling, "But in case you are colour blind, I'll have blue."

"Who's going to be the name on the friendship bracelet?"

"Tails."

Amy nodded, saying nothing. She seemed upset that he didn't say her, but she expected it. And so, she went on to make a friendship bracelet.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Amy asked Shadow once again.

"Positive."

* * *

"Well... I'll leave now and let Sonic rest. See you tomorrow!" Amy said happily, standing up and skipping out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"I hope she forgets," Sonic said in a worried tone.

Shadow smirked, "Her, forget? They day she'd forget is the day she wouldn't obsess over you."

Sonic sighed sadly, "Yeah... I suppose you're right."

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Sonic, are you alive?" Tails asked from behind it.

"Yes lil' bro, I survived!" Sonic smiled as Tails opened the bedroom door.

"Good, because I saw Amy just leave and I thought something had happened..." He looked at Shadow sitting next to Sonic on the bed, "Or... maybe something did happen. Am I interrupting something?"

Shadow grunted, getting off the bed, "Every time..." He muttered, he looked at Sonic, "Did it really look that suggestive?"

Sonic shrugged, "I have no clue Shads."

"From this angle it did," Tails commented, putting his head to the side, "And this keeps occurring too, so I'm starting to think it's not just me walking in at the wrong time..."

"Just stop," The ebony and azure hedgehogs said in unison, exchanging glances.

"Alright, but what's that?" Tails asked, pointing at the package on the small table.

"A present Amy gave Shadow," Sonic replied with a smile.

Tails burst out into laughter, "Friendship bracelets?! Like Shadow would ever wear one of these!"

Shadow couldn't help but feel angered. What was with everyone suggesting things? What was with them thinking they knew him in such a way? They had no idea what he really was like.

Without a word, Shadow left the bedroom, not looking back.

Sonic watched as Shadow left and couldn't help but feel bad. _We probably pushed it too far this time_, he looked at Tails who also watched as Shadow slammed the front door shut. Tails turned to look at him and shrugged.

"I think we hurt him Tails," Sonic told his bro, as Tails picked up the package.

"And since when did you care?" Tails asked, putting the package back down.

"What's gotten into you Tails? Are you jealous or something? Is there something I don't know about?" Sonic asked with slight surprise and curiosity.

Tails took a deep sigh, "It's nothing..."

"No, Tails, it's something. Tell me."

"Don't worry about it," Tails replied in a slightly angry tone, giving a glare to Sonic, "If you need me, call out to me." He left the room, leaving the bedroom door open.

Sonic looked out the window and watched as Shadow walked along the footpath. He then looked at the package that he left behind. _I hope... this doesn't make him angry..._

* * *

**AN: I apologize deeply for the delay. I'll hopefully update sooner next time.**


	6. 1 Week and 2 Days After the 'Incident'

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

1 Week and 2 Days After the 'Incident'

* * *

Sonic had been slightly worried about Shadow, but he didn't let that show. He hadn't seen the ebony hedgehog in almost two days, but Sonic believed that Shadow just simply didn't care.

Sonic once again paid more attention to the outside world than the television screen in front of him. At the start of all this resting, he had just hoped the accident had been a very bad dream but now he was starting to just deal with it. He then looked back down at the book he was writing in and heaved a sigh.

"Didn't think I'd come back?"

Sonic looked up from the book and to the bedroom door, that was wide open with an ebony hedgehog standing at the frame.

"Shadow? No, I didn't. You looked so angry when you'd left," Sonic explained as he closed the book he had in his hands.

Shadow crossed his arms, looking at the azure hedgehog calmly, "Well, I did."

"I've noticed and you're so quiet, I didn't even hear you," Sonic smiled and then looked quickly at the bracelet that was sitting on the small bedside table. He looked up at Shadow nervously and then put his attention on the television.

Shadow looked at the bracelet on the table with confusion, not quite understanding what it was. _The set Amy got me... who made this? Who is it for? _Shadow walked closer to the table to see the name on it more clearly.

_M-A-R-I-A._

The ebony hedgehog froze, flashbacks of the ARK flew through his mind as he picked up the bracelet. His fingers traced over the letters as he closed his eyes, seeing her face once more.

Sonic looked nervously out the window, waiting for Shadow to lash out at him angrily.

"Who made this?" Shadow asked somewhat softly.

Sonic looked at him and gave a nervous smile, pointing at himself.

"Like I said, you looked angry when you left and I felt like I should give you an apology. None of us really know you all that well... or someone did but... well you know," Sonic replied. He knew how touchy the subject was, which made it even more dangerous as he didn't know how Shadow would react.

"You made this as an apology?" Shadow asked him, looking at the azure hedgehog in confusion, "You weren't the one who made me angry."

"Tails did... yeah I don't understand what was wrong with him," Sonic shrugged, "I tried to ask him, but he just wouldn't talk about it and I didn't want to get pushy."

Shadow looked down at the bracelet again, a small smile crept up the side of his muzzle.

"You aren't going to hurt me are you? I know how touchy you are about it," Sonic said, defending himself, he watched Shadow's movements closely.

"No, I, however, accept your apology for Tails," Shadow replied, closing his hand around the bracelet and looking at Sonic, "So, who looked after you when I was gone?"

"Knuckles came in for a few hours and then Amy looked after me for the rest of the day, but I didn't pay much attention," Sonic replied, looking slightly relieved that Shadow wasn't angry with him. He looked back at the television.

"So I take it they weren't annoying you enough," Shadow sat down in the wooden chair and crossed his arms, watching Sonic.

"No, I just had other things on my mind..." Sonic trailed off slightly and looked at the blank book he had been given on the table. He picked it up and handed it to Shadow, "I haven't finished it, but you might as well read it I suppose."

Shadow put his bracelet onto the small table and opened the book to a page that had some what neat handwriting in it.

_What to write..._

_That lying in bed, doing absolutely nothing is completely boring and the company I get isn't the best, but at least I have it somewhat._

_I am not kidding when I write that waiting for a broken leg to heal, it really is. Especially for someone like me who loves to run, it's how I live... why I live. I'm supposed to be the fastest hedgehog alive, but here I am, injured and not even moving. Ugh..._

_Now to the company I get. First off, I don't understand Tails... he got Shadow to look after me. And why is Shadow even supervising, I'm not complaining but, shouldn't he have some sort of job to do..._

_Then there's Amy... no comment!_

_Knuckles pops in for a visit, but he's concerned more for his Master Emerald than a wounded old friend, wow..._

_I never really realized what it was like to stop and actually see what people did in their everyday lives. _

_I realize that Shadow really isn't quite as bad as I thought he was... well he is going to read this, so I can't say bad stuff about him... not that there's anything bad about him to think about._

The page ended there. Shadow closed the book and put it back onto the table.

"It's not complete, obviously, but what do you think?" Sonic asked, noticing out of his peripheral vision.

"Eh," Shadow grunted, shrugging, "It's interesting, I'll give it that much."

Sonic sighed, "Yeah, well... it's true. Having a broken leg is really boring and I haven't been outside in over a week, which I really can't believe! I didn't think I'd survive that long."

It wasn't that fact that had interested Shadow, it had been Sonic's thoughts about the ebony hedgehog that made Shadow curious. Shadow couldn't quite understand why his interest had perked up about it, but he couldn't help but wonder what Sonic really did think of him.

"I don't understand how anyone could sit all day and watch television, there's nothing on!" Sonic complained, turning the TV off and throwing the remote aside, lying back into his pillow and sighing with frustration.

Shadow watched the sunlight shine on the blue hedgehog. He could clearly see that Sonic was annoyed, but was trying to hide it.

Shadow shook his head, "Are you still blaming yourself over the incident? Get over it! It's happened, it's in the past and now you're just going to suffer the consequences."

"I bored Shadow," Sonic complained, "There's nothing to do!"

Shadow stood up and went to the bookcase, he grabbed out a book and sat back down, "Look, we're going to read this story, but we're going to find ways of messing it up."

"How is that going to work?"

"It's called 'imagination'. Ever used it?"

"Are you saying I don't have imagination?" Sonic asked, eyeing him darkly, "Well, let's see who can make a creative story! Let's bet!"

"Bet on what? It's not like your 'speed' is getting you out of this one," Shadow taunted.

Sonic smirked, "Fine, if we aren't going to fight... at least make it embarrassing."

_What could be so embarrassing? _Shadow thought, "Go ahead, name it."

"Well, if I win, you take me outside. I don't care how you do it, just as long as I manage to get fresh air..." Sonic started. Shadow nodded, allowing Sonic to continue. "But if you lose," Sonic started chuckling, "You have to do the most embarrassing thing you can think of."

"Embarrass both of us?" Shadow asked with a slight smirk.

Sonic shrugged, "Anything that'll embarrass you most probably won't embarrass me."

"Alright, I'll take on the bet," It was rather one-sided, but Shadow certainly didn't care. He was going to show that Faker who had a more creative mind.

* * *

"Who's going to judge?" Sonic asked as they finished writing. He slammed the book shut and put it on the small table, a triumph smile over his muzzle as he watched Shadow stay stoic.

As if on cue, Amy's scream could be heard as she opened the door.

_I'm starting to think she's here 24/7... all though that may actually be right... _Shadow thought to himself as he turned to see the pink hedgehog skip over to them.

"Hello! How's my injured hero doing?" She asked, giving Sonic a very tight hug.

Sonic coughed, gasping for air, "Doing... al...right..."

Amy let go, a large smile on her face as she turned to look at Shadow, "What's going on here?"

"You have just been selected the judge of this bet," Shadow told her bluntly.

Amy opened her mouth wide, "What?!"

"We made a bet on creative writing. Whoever has the best 'imagination' wins," Sonic told the pink hedgehog, who then smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll judge!"

_And this is totally not going to be biased, _Shadow grunted, giving Amy the pieces of paper he had written on.

Shadow and Sonic watched as Amy read through Shadow's creative writing. She smiled and gave Shadow back the papers when she had finished.

"I'm giving that a... seven out of ten," Amy said, holding out her hand and waiting for Sonic to hand his book to her.

Sonic ripped out a few pages from the book and handed them to her. She gave him a confused look, but glad-fully accepted the papers. She read through them, her smiling going wider as she went down the page.

_I can already see who's going to win, _Shadow looked away from the pink hedgehog and crossed his arms.

"That was cute!" Amy said in an overly happy tone, closing her eyes as she handed Sonic the papers. She clasped her hands together as her expression turned thoughtful. "OK... I give that a... nine out of ten. It was just so... adorable!"

Sonic gave Shadow a smug smile and Amy whistled.

"I forgot something!" Amy said out of the blue, jumping suddenly and looking shocked. She ran out of the bedroom, leaving the blue and ebony hedgehogs alone.

"So... what embarrassing thing are you going to do Shads?" Sonic asked, a large smirk on his face.

Shadow kept a straight face as he stood up and walked over to Sonic, looking down at the azure hedgehog, "Like I said, it'll embarrass both of us."

"Try me," Sonic closed his eyes and smiled, not expecting the feeling of lips touching his. The blue hedgehog opened his eyes wide, looking straight into the ruby eyes in front of him. Gloved hands pinned him to the pillow below him as the ebony hedgehog proceeded to kiss him.

Shadow slowly back away, taking a fresh breath of air to fill his lungs. _The Faker wanted something embarrassing and he got it... _And yet, Shadow didn't feel at all embarrassed. He felt somewhat... victorious, as if he had achieved something.

Sonic still looked somewhat shocked, still looking straight up at the ceiling, seemingly not at all breathing.

"What happened here?" Amy asked from the doorway, looking at the hedgehogs in confused as she put a plastic bag down onto the small table next to the bed.

"Nothing," Shadow simply replied, "I'll, however, leave you two alone since you know Sonic best."

"I'm not leaving you empty handed Shadow," Amy said, taking a package out of the plastic bag and opening it up to reveal a rainbow coloured cake. She cut a small triangular slice out of it, placed it on a serviette and handed it to Shadow.

"Thanks," Shadow muttered with a curt nod. He glanced at Sonic who was turned away and looking out the window. _Well... I'm too sure if he's embarrassed, but he definitely feeling something_. Shadow turned around and left the bedroom wondering if it was worth visiting tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	7. Curiosity

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Curiosity

* * *

"Do you want to become a knuckle sandwich?"

Shadow heard the threat by the echidna outside the bedroom door. He opened the door silently and peaked inside to not intrude the argument.

"You're such a hothead Knux, I won fair and square!" Sonic protested, putting on a smirk and closing his eyes.

Knuckles clenched his fists together, ready to know the azure hedgehog out.

"May I interrupt and ask what is going on here?" Shadow asked politely as he stood in the door frame, resting against it.

Knuckles turned around to face the ebony hedgehog and sighed, "It's nothing..."

"Didn't sound like it."

Knuckles shook his head, saying nothing as he left the bedroom, pushing past Shadow as he did. Shadow closed the bedroom door and looked back at the Sonic.

"What did you do this time?" Shadow asked Sonic, sighing as he sat in the wooden chair.

"We were just playing a game, I won and he started having a go at me," Sonic explained rolling his eyes, "Knux always had a temper."

"That's stating the obvious," Shadow stated and the room fell silent.

_Something's a little odd... it's not usually this quiet_, Shadow thought but he wasn't complaining. He watched Sonic look at him as if he wanted to ask him something.

"Uh..." Sonic mumbled, fiddling around with fingers, looking at Shadow nervously.

"Spit it out," Shadow grunted. _Why's he so nervous and shy?_

Sonic bit his lip, pondering whether to bring the topic up or not. Shadow raised an eyebrow curiously. Shadow wasn't sure why Sonic was acting in such a way, _he just seems somewhat out of character, what..._

"The kiss..." Sonic muttered so quietly Shadow almost didn't hear it.

"What about it?" Shadow grunted in response, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you really do it to embarrass both of us?" Sonic asked curiously, looking Shadow straight in the eyes.

Shadow froze slightly, not expecting the question. _I didn't really do it to embarrass... I did it to see what his reaction would be... and this wasn't what I was expecting... but I'm not too sure what I __**was **__expecting..._

Shadow shrugged, "No... I didn't do it to embarrass both of us. I did it to see what your reaction would be."

"Really?" Sonic asked somewhat surprised, "You didn't have to steal a kiss you know."

"So, you're calling me a thief."

Sonic shook his head, "No, that wasn't what I was saying at all."

"So, what's the problem? I can see that this has got you very much on edge."

"Did you..." Sonic shook his head and laughed nervously as if what he was about to ask was stupid, "Never mind."

"It's better to get it out rather than keep it in, Sonic," Shadow sighed, _take it seriously, I even said your name Faker._

"Don't worry about it, we can talk about this tomorrow or something," Sonic replied quickly, looking away from Shadow and out to the window.

Shadow grunted, _fine, I'm not pushing it. He'll spit it out when he wants to._

"Amy left the cake over from yesterday, did you get some?" Sonic asked Shadow, looking back at him.

"Didn't you... ah... yes, I've had my fair share of cake," Shadow replied, turning away from the subject. _Not that I actually like cake..._

"Oh, okay," Sonic didn't question Shadow's sudden change in sentence.

The room once again became silence, not that it bothered Shadow. Shadow preferred silence over noise, but this was rather awkward and uncomfortable. He sighed as he stood up, "I'm getting a glass of water."

Sonic nodded, looking through the book he had been writing in.

Shadow walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured tap water into it. He leaned against the counter as he sipped the bland liquid.

_Something changed when that happened, I have no clue what it is but I'm not sure if it's good._

Shadow put the empty glass on the kitchen table and went back to the bedroom. Sonic didn't even look up as he walked back into the room. _I don't think rival battles are going to be quite the same anymore, _Shadow thought as he watched Sonic furiously write in the book.

"You know, you can take your time. I don't want you destroying the book," Shadow suggested.

Sonic looked up away from his book to look at Shadow. A large smiled on his muzzle as he chuckled, "I know that, I'm allowed to write fast if I want to."

"Well, with the way you're doing it, you won't have anything to write on."

Sonic smiled and went back to writing.

Shadow sighed. He leaned back in the wooden chair. _Hm... I see what he means by 'there's nothing to do'. There really isn't. _

Shadow closed his eyes, wondering how long the afternoon would take to get there.

* * *

_**He'd never been one for going out on a sunny day, but today was different.**_

_**He held the azure hedgehog in a bridal pose as he skated his way to the one lone tree near the corner of the park.**_

_**He put the sleeping hedgehog down, onto the fresh green grass and stood next to him, looking up at the sky.**_

_**It was clear and blue. Sky blue. It was like any other summer day, but it felt somewhat special and he had no clue why.**_

_**He looked back down at the sleeping Sonic and couldn't stop the smile from going onto his face as the blue hedgehog curled up into a ball.**_

_**There was something oddly cute about him... he couldn't understand what it was though.**_

"Shads? Hey! Wake up!"

It sounded like Sonic was calling from a distance, but Shadow knew he wasn't far away.

_Oh great, I feel asleep again, _Shadow thought as he opened his eyes. He looked at the blue hedgehog with slight confusion.

_Wait... did I just have a dream... What?_

"I didn't want to awake you, but Tails got back and, for some reason, really wants you out of the house," Sonic explained to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow nodded and stood up. He was about to reach out for the door handle when...

"And as you were sleeping, you were smiling..." Sonic commented.

Shadow turned to look at the hedgehog, "Didn't you believe I could smile?" And with that, he left.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay...**

**This is slightly shorter than the other chapters as I had to think for some time as to what to write in this chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer!**

**EDIT: Thanks for the correction. I certainly wouldn't want Shadow to try and drink a cardboard!**


	8. Inside the Book

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Inside the Book

* * *

Shadow entered the bedroom quietly, doing his best not to awake the sleeping azure hedgehog. He stealthily sneaked to the bedside table and grabbed the book, sitting on the floor.

For some odd reason, the wooden chair was no where in sight and Shadow wasn't going to bother taking a chair from the dining room. He also thought that sitting on the floor would be quieter, as the wooden chair tended to creak.

He flicked through the pages of the book, still surprised that Sonic had neat, cursive writing. Ignoring the snores of the blue hedgehog, Shadow stopped at a page in the book that grabbed his full attention.

It was him. A detailed pen drawing of him asleep. Shadow looked at it in awe, examining the neat lines and the small smile that was on his face.

_He must have drawn this when I was asleep the other day_, Shadow continued to look at the page, not noticing the blue hedgehog awaken.

"Like it?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog, as he looked down at him from over the side of the bed.

Shadow looked up at him and didn't say anything. _I don't know if I like it... It's nicely detailed... but of me asleep and smiling?_

"I was only drawing what I saw," Sonic shrugged, explaining himself.

Shadow could only nod as he looked back at the drawing, pondering. "When did you learn to draw like this?"

Sonic shrugged again, lying himself comfortably onto the bed, "I don't really know. I just let my hands do whatever. I did a drawing of what I could see out the window before that."

Shadow flipped the pages back and looked at the highly detailed drawing. Flowers, trees, what appeared to be a sunny afternoon, as he could tell with how the shadows were placed. He looked back up at Sonic and gave a small nod.

"Why are sitting on the floor? Where's the chair?" Sonic asked, looking around the room in search for the missing wooden chair.

"That's not a huge importance," Shadow replied, standing up to put the book back onto the table. He stood there and looked over Sonic, "Need anything?"

"Ah," Sonic looked down at his leg and shook his head, "No, I think everything is as fine as could be."

"OK."

"You're not going to sit on the floor all day, are you?" Sonic asked Shadow in confusion, "Because the floor is not a comfortable place to sit. I've spent enough hours in the Chao Garden to know."

"Well, where else am I going to sit?" Shadow asked the blue hedgehog, "I mean, I could always grab a chair from the dining room and bring it back here, but you may lose another chair by doing that."

"There's enough room on this bed for two hedgehogs," Sonic said, patting the space next to him. He laughed at Shadow's confused expression, "I don't mean it that way, Shads!"

"Of course you don't..." The ebony hedgehog mumbled, staying where he was.

"I mean, you were the one who put the moves on me," Sonic joked.

"What's to say you won't want to get your revenge?"

"Would I really fight someone with the possibility that I would be hurt even more than I already am?" Sonic asked in reply, shaking his head, "It's 99.98 per cent safe to sit next to me, I promise."

Shadow grunted, "Where's that other small percentage?"

"You don't need to worry about it," Sonic smirked and sighed, "But seriously, I'm not going to do much... I can't to be plainly honest."

Shadow continued to give Sonic a suspicious look as he walked around the bed to sit beside the blue hedgehog.

"OK, I've been meaning to ask this," Shadow started, "But what exactly happens when I leave?"

"Such a good question..." Sonic smiled and then frowned, "Absolutely nothing. I get left alone in this room to die of boredom."

"Really?"

Sonic nodded, "I mean, I get visits, but they're only visits, I don't actually get 'looked after' by anyone else apart from Tails and you."

"I haven't seen that fox except for that other time," Shadow stated.

"Yeah well... he's apparently 'very busy'. Too busy to look after his best friend even," Sonic sighed, helplessly, "Ah well, at least there's one reliable hedgehog I know."

Sonic took notice of the bracelet Shadow wore next to his Inhibitor Ring on his wrist. Shadow noticed Sonic's attention to his wrist and gave a small smirk.

"Didn't think I would _actually _wear it, huh, Faker?"

"I had no doubt you'd wear it," Sonic replied quickly, looking at the book that was left on the table.

"Oh?"

"I wouldn't have made it otherwise," Sonic simply shrugged, grabbing the book from the table and opening it up to the drawing of Shadow.

Silence filled the room, leaving an uncomfortable atmosphere. Shadow watched Sonic as Sonic looked at him.

"Well, here's another day where I'm going to be completely bored..."

"Sonic," Shadow said silently.

"Hm?" Sonic looked at the ebony hedgehog with slightly surprise.

"What were you going to ask me the other day?"

Sonic cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Which one? I asked many questions that day."

"The one you started but didn't finish..."

_**"Did you..."**_

Sonic suddenly opened his eyes wide, hoping Shadow wouldn't notice the small pink blush on his muzzle. _I thought we would just forget about it... _

"Oh, ah... it was nothing really," Sonic tried to calmly reply, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"OK," Shadow simply replied, thinking nothing major of it.

Sonic looked back at Shadow and wondered if he should complete the question. _Being this close... that would just be a bad idea... a very bad idea. _He continued to look at the ebony hedgehog, staring at the red streaks in his quills, the serious expression on his counterpart's face. _Or maybe I should ask... but what if he asks me the same question in reply? _Sonic looked away quickly, causing Shadow to notice his odd behavior.

"Is something wrong? Am I too close?" The ebony hedgehog asked Sonic seriously.

"What? No, of course not," Sonic replied and sighed, "Well, ah... my question was going to be... Did you like it?"

Shadow continued to look at the blue hedgehog calmly. _Like... the kiss? It wasn't very much of a kiss. The only way I could really tell were if I were to do a recount... something I am not willing to do._

_C'mon, answer me, _Sonic watched Shadow closely, hoping he would answer.

"Going to be honest. I thought nothing of it," Shadow calmly replied with a small shrug, "It was just a joke after all."

"Yeah," _What was I thinking?_

"Unless there's something you're not telling me," Shadow said, eying Sonic in a suspicious manner.

"No. It's just the lack of company," Sonic explained with a small laugh.

"Lack of company? You have how many friends compared to me?"

Sonic sighed. _I have been caught. _He nervously fiddled with his fingers as he did his best to explain, "Well... wasn't that you first kiss?"

Shadow froze at once. _Hang on... _He hadn't even considered it, he hadn't even thought that far. _Technically speaking, he's right... _

"And I was just hoping, for your first kiss, it was a good impression," Sonic smirked, "But I couldn't do much because I was rather surprised."

Shadow stayed silent. He didn't know how to respond. Sonic was talking as if he'd already kissed someone, and seeing his popularity Shadow wasn't going to put it past him.

"I suppose... it didn't count because it was a joke," Shadow replied.

"Good," Sonic sighed with relief.

"However, you talk as if you've had experience..."

Sonic looked at Shadow with surprise, "Wait... I do? I hardly know anything about it! I do my best to keep out of those situations."

"And how well did it work out for you?" Shadow asked in a darkly joking manner.

Sonic gave a nervous smile, "Not very well here. But no... seriously..."

"You don't have to lie about it."

"I'm being 100 per cent serious about it. I haven't kissed any one... like that anyway."

Shadow went silent, looking away from the blue hedgehog. _There's still something bothering him._

"Although... I do want my revenge."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "And how, may I ask, are you going to do that?" _Weird, I feel as if I've had a conversation similar to this one._

Before Shadow could comprehend the exact moment of the situation, Sonic grabbed his arm in a tight grip, pulling the ebony hedgehog close to him. Shadow had to pull himself up slightly to look Sonic in the eye.

"That was cheap."

"Well, there wasn't really any other way. I can't just jump out of the bed and catch you," Sonic smiled, putting a gloved hand under Shadow's chin, pulling him closer to his face, "I've prepared the best dish yet. A dish best served _warm_."

_Warm?_

Sonic put his lips onto Shadows, causing Shadow to widen his eyes.

_Ah! Got to get him off!_

But Shadow didn't find himself resisting the temptation of the offer that was there on his mouth. He couldn't help but wonder, curiously, how Sonic would fight in kissing formation.

Shadow let Sonic have the first lick of his mouth, letting him have a small taste of what he had in store for him. When Sonic went in for another lick, Shadow flicked his tongue, causing Sonic to look at him with surprise, but hum with slight pleasure.

_He wants to dominate this huh? Well, he doesn't know what's coming for him! _Sonic thought, closing his eyes as he once again went into the ebony's hedgehog's mouth. He put a hand around Shadow's waist, giving the grip he needed.

The pair fought viciously over which would dominate, but it was hard to win when both had the same amount of power. Before long, Sonic needed to get fresh air in his lungs but didn't want Shadow to think he was giving up so easily.

Shadow felt Sonic twist his tongue as he gracefully moved his mouth, causing Shadow to forget everything, to just focus on this warmth that had enveloped him and the hedgehog that was kissing him so passionately.

Sonic pulled back, panting for air, giving Shadow a blushed smile.

"I think my revenge went pretty well," Sonic panted as he gasped for air.

Shadow chuckled slightly, but tried to jump back when he heard the front door open, however Sonic's grip around his waist stopped him from moving.

"It's Tails, he's returned," Shadow told Sonic quickly.

"Oh right," Sonic sighed sadly at the news, letting go of Shadow.

Shadow got up from the bed and walked to the door, turning around to look at Sonic.

Sonic gave Shadow a smile and a wink before looking out the window to the outside world.

Shadow wiped the saliva from his lips as he exited the room, his thoughts muddled as he walked past Tails, not giving him a second glance as he left the house.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay and sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. 2 Weeks After the 'Incident'

**Disclaimers: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

2 Weeks After the 'Incident'

* * *

_If there's a chair in there this time, I'm just going to sit there and read a book, nothing more... _Shadow told himself as he opened the bedroom door.

Sonic looked at him with half of a chili dog near his mouth.

There was something funny about seeing the hedgehog hold it near his mouth with a nervous smile. Shadow tried to the hide the small smile from his muzzle as he closed the door and entered the room.

"You enjoying that?" Shadow asked the cobalt blue hedgehog as he found the wooden chair next to the small table and sitting upon it.

Sonic hummed happily as if to say yes. Finishing the rest of it off, Sonic wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laughed, "I didn't think you were coming."

"Well, I'm here," Shadow replied dully, opening the book he had on him and started to read it.

"So, you're going to sit there and read," Sonic stated in a question like tone, "Fine, I'll watch TV." Sonic turned the TV on and laid back into the bed, trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't hurt his leg.

Shadow couldn't read of the words of the novel that was in front of him. He couldn't help but peak around the side of the book and take a glance of Sonic. Sonic laughed at whatever it was on the TV and Shadow couldn't help but stare at the hedgehog. There was something about the hedgehog he was a attracted to and he didn't know what.

_I've had two kisses with him, does that change anything? _Shadow hid behind the book again as Sonic turned to look at him.

"Enjoying that book?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog with a smirk, "Because I am certainly enjoying this show."

"Yes..." Shadow muttered, skimming through the pages, not reading any of the words.

Sonic sighed, rolling his eyes, "You act like nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen," Shadow snapped, slamming the book shut. He wasn't angry however, he just looked at Sonic calmly.

"OK, alright, if you want to think that, go ahead. I thought it was _lovely _by the way," Sonic winked with a chuckle.

Shadow tried to get himself ticked off by this, but it just wasn't working. He couldn't understand why these little teases weren't angering him.

"I _ will _remove all the bones in your body if you continue," Shadow growled, trying his best to threaten Sonic, but Sonic was unfazed.

"That's nice," Sonic laughed.

Shadow grunted and crossed his arms, looking away from the blue hedgehog and at the wall to try and gather his thoughts.

_I don't understand why I'm not getting angered... I don't understand why I'm attracted to him. What's wrong with me? There has to be something wrong, that's the only explanation._

"Are you alright Shadow?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog with concern.

"I'm fine," Shadow sighed, switching his view to the carpet.

Sonic shrugged, thinking nothing of it and went back to watching the television.

Shadow sat back into the wooden chair, with his arms crossed over his chest and doing his best to not look at the blue hedgehog. However, no matter how hard he tried to focus on other things, he always found himself gazing at Sonic.

Sonic yawned as if bored and turned off the TV. He rested his arms behind his head and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Tired?" Shadow asked.

"Nah, just bored."

"I'll just be outside if you need me," Shadow told him, stand up and heading out.

Sonic looked at him with confusion as he left.

* * *

Shadow sat on the grass near the house, fiddling around with a flower he had picked up.

"Shadow? What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be looking after Sonic?"

Shadow looked up and as soon as he saw that it was Amy, he looked back at the grass again and shrugged, "He's fine by himself."

"Are you alright? You look grumpier than usual," Amy commented, kneeling down to look at Shadow.

"I'm fine."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be messing around with that flower," Amy pointed out with a giggle, "C'mon, you can tell me."

Shadow sighed but didn't say anything. _I don't think she'd like it... I don't know..._

Shadow looked at the pink hedgehog, "Really, I'm fine."

Amy shook her head and sighed, "Well, if you ever want to talk about it I'm here!" She giggled and stood up, "Are you looking after Sonic?"

Shadow nodded, standing up as well, holding onto the small white flower.

"Well, tell him I'll be around later," She winked at him before taking her leave down the footpath.

Shadow watched as she left. _This didn't really help._

* * *

_I wonder if he's ticklish_, the thought randomly popped into his head as he watched the azure hedgehog sleep, facing his direction, _his ears are pretty cute too..._

_OK... I need something to do... something else to think about... _Shadow thought as he looked around to the room, but to no avail. He once again watched Sonic and shrugged, _But... I really do wonder if he's ticklish..._

A smirk went up Shadow's muzzle as walked to Sonic. He scratched behind Sonic's ears which caused Sonic to start purring, rubbing his face against the pillow. Shadow chuckled quietly as he put a hand onto Sonic shoulder and was about to start tickling him until he grabbed hold of Shadow hand and used it as a pillow.

"Damn it," Shadow cursed slightly. _Stupid Faker_, but he could help but laugh slightly. Sonic did look cute snuggling his hand. _Ugh... _Shadow tried to get his hand back, but every time he moved, Sonic would tighten his grip around Shadow's hand.

_I hope he doesn't have a nightmare or something..._ Shadow sighed, giving up on trying to retrieve his hand.

Sonic smiled as he rubbed his cheek against Shadow's hand.

_I got myself into this... of course I can get out_, Shadow used his other hand to try to pry his hand out of Sonic's grip. It managed to work with the consequence of Sonic waking up.

"Shadow...what?" He asked in a confused sleepy manner.

"Yes," Shadow dully replied, trying ever so hard not to start laughing.

Sonic opened his eyes and smiled, "Oh..."

"'Oh' what?" Shadow him in confusion.

"Nothing," Sonic smirked, looking away from Shadow.

_I hate when people do that_, "You are not getting away from this conversation Faker."

"I couldn't help but think that I was sleeping on your hand at some point," Sonic explained to Shadow.

"That's because you were."

Sonic started laughing, "Why?"

Shadow sighed, "I wanted to see if you were ticklish."

Sonic's eyes widened with surprise and shock, "No, don't tickle me with a broken leg... please don't."

"Well then, you saved yourself Faker by grabbing onto my hand."

"Wait... that's what awoke me! You trying to get your hand out of my grip," Sonic laughed harder, "Oh, that's funny."

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest, no amused.

"It's just a little joke Shads, don't be so serious."

Seeing Sonic laugh so much... seeing him smile was some what contagious. A small smile made it's way onto Shadow's muzzle.

"So Shadow, how was your little adventure outside?" Sonic asked causally as he stopped laughing.

Shadow shrugged, "Normal."

"Sort things out?"

_No..._ "Well, I know Amy's coming around later, guess that's something for you to look forward to."

"No... I'm going to force you to stay with me if she arrives," Sonic said in a somewhat joking manner.

"Yeah right Faker. You won't get me in your grasp," Shadow smirked, "Your little trick isn't going to work this time."

Sonic shrugged and sighed, "Yeah, I know it won't. So you're just going to go ahead and let me suffer."

"From what I've seen, Amy is not that bad."

"'From what you've seen'... you have no idea," Sonic shook his head and deeply sighed, "Fine, leave when you want to, I don't care."

_'I don't care', I'm going to show that that is a lie_, Shadow put a hand behind Sonic's ear, "'I don't care' do I?" He started to scratch and smiled at the outcome.

"Stop, please!" Sonic begged, reaching out to stop Shadow, "That's nearly as bad as tickling."

"Aw, did I find a weakness?" Shadow chuckled, "Isn't that _cute_?"

"Don't call me cute!" Sonic tried to sound serious, but started laughing completely breaking the threat. Sonic grabbed hold of Shadow's arm and pushed it away.

"You know, that was the perfect time to get me, but you just ruined your chance," Shadow replied, turning to leave. He walked to the door and looked back at Sonic, "Your loss."

"Oh c'mon Shadow. I'd rather be looked after by you than 'her'," Sonic begged, seductively biting his lip.

Shadow felt a small blush appear on his muzzle as he looked at green pleading eyes.

_Ignore it... ignore it... _Shadow closed the door and walked back into the room, looking at the floor in defeat. Why did he give in to it? Why did he let Sonic get to him?

Sonic clapped happily, "Thanks Shads."

Shadow wasn't even bothered at the nickname, he just simply stood there and stared at the blue hedgehog, wondering what to do. _I could always show him __**my **__seductive nature..._

Shadow moved over to Sonic, kneeling on the floor next to the bed, keeping eye level with Sonic.

Sonic looked at him with confusion, "What are you doing Shads?"

"Might as well get what you paid for, right?" Shadow purred.

"What?"

Shadow placed a thumb under Sonic's chin. He moved closer to Sonic's face, but not enough so that their lips would touch.

He kept Sonic in this hold, feeling the warmth come off of him as he stroked the blue hedgehog's muzzle.

Shadow heard a loud thud behind him and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Amy stood there. She looked at them with wide eyes, shock clearly in them. A spilled bag lay on the carpet.

* * *

**AN: OK, I'm going to bed now. Night!**


	10. Telling the Truth

**Disclaimers: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Telling the Truth

* * *

Shadow's hand snapped away from Sonic's chin as he stood up, in front of Sonic. Shadow maintained a serious expression as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Amy continued to stare at the duo, trying to under stand what she had just seen. _Was... Shadow __**caressing **__Sonic? No, that's not like Shadow. I must me seeing things. _Amy shook her head and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was in reality. She bent down to pick up the bag and its spilled contents before turning to leave the bedroom, quietly.

"I'm going to go and see if she's alright..." Shadow stated to Sonic, looking down at the blue hedgehog with worry, "Hopefully, she doesn't find it anything major."

Sonic gave Shadow a look of disbelief, "I'd like to see how you'd persuade her to think 'that' was nothing major."

Shadow ignored him as he left the bedroom.

He found Amy standing the kitchen, looking through the window. There was a bag placed on the kitchen counter. She had her hands gripping the edge of the counter, her eyes were closed and her head was facing down to the table.

Shadow silently sighed, knowing this task was not going to be easy. He kept his distance from her as he approached.

"Amy."

Amy opened her eyes and side glanced to look at Shadow. She took a deep sigh before replying, "So, Shadow, that's how you've been looking after him."

Shadow shook his head, "No."

"Then what did I just see?!" She said, slightly outraged, "You can't tell me it was nothing because it was clearly _something_!"

Shadow stayed silent. He had no comeback. What she said was right. It was something...

Amy tried to calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths before speaking, "Shall I stay the afternoon, or leave you two to have your privacy?"

"Neither."

Amy stood up straight. She looked at Shadow and he could see the slight anger she was trying to withhold.

"What do you mean?"

"We talk about it."

Amy looked at him with surprise.

Shadow gave her a small nod, "Yes, we talk about it. It's only going to work when you've calmed down."

"I _am _calm."

"Fine, be that way," Shadow grunted, "Give me your thoughts on what you had just seen."

Amy was taken aback. She looked at the bag, "I don't know. I thought it wasn't real. I couldn't understand what had happened."

"I'm going to tell you the truth. It was _nothing_. It's just a little joke that goes along with our rivalry, that is all," Shadow lied. He knew that it wasn't completely a joke. He knew the feelings he held for Sonic.

"Part of your rivalry?" She repeated, not believing him, "It looked more like a romance."

"What would you know?"

Shadow knew at once that he shouldn't have back fired. He knew he wasn't going to survive, asking such a question to Amy Rose.

Amy stood there, continuing to look at the ebony hedgehog. Her grip on the table had tightened.

"What would I know about what, Shadow?"

"Romance."

Amy took out her hammer, holding the grip of it with a very tight grip. Her breathing became rushed as she moved towards Shadow.

"I know more than you."

"Tell me," Shadow simply replied, his arms folded over his chest.

Amy stopped in her path. Her grip on the hammer loosened slightly as she tried to look at Shadow calmly, "Tell you?"

"Yes," Shadow bluntly said with a nod.

"I..." Amy wasn't entirely sure how to respond. She put her hammer away and returned to holding onto the table, closing her eyes, "Well... I... thought I knew."

"What changed your mind?"

"The way Sonic was looking at you," She replied, a small tear streaming down her face.

_What is she talking about?_

"He gave you so much attention. He looked like he _wanted _to kiss you," Amy sobbed as she lowered her head as to not let Shadow see.

_Well, at least she doesn't know we already have... _

Shadow remained quiet, unsure how to respond.

"Amy? You haven't killed Shadow have you?" Sonic asked loudly from his bedroom.

Amy gave Shadow a tearful look as she took off, running past him and out of the house. Shadow could hear her crying as she left.

_Great job Faker, you just had to open your mouth, _Shadow thought as he went back to Sonic's bedroom. He gave the blue hedgehog an angered look as he stood in the door frame.

"Great job Faker," Shadow sarcastically said, clapping his hands, "You've really screwed things up."

Sonic frowned, "What did I do?"

"I _was _calmly talking to her and as soon as you spoke she ran away. Crying," Shadow explained dully, leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry I wasn't in the conversation and didn't know what was happening," Sonic mumbled, looking away from the ebony hedgehog.

_Well if she comes back meaning to kill, I can understand_, Shadow walked into the room, closing the door, "You do realize she'll probably tell Tails."

Shadow watched as the blue hedgehog froze in place, his ears drooping down as he looked outside.

The room became silent with Shadow sitting on the wooden chair. _There are plenty of things she could do. Why didn't she just __**stop **__us then and there?_

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Shadow got up to get it. _Can't catch a break today._

Shadow opened the door and stepped back as Tails slammed the door open.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, "What -"

"What did you do to Amy? She told me something was going on between you two. You haven't been fighting have you?" Tails asked quickly, eying the both of them.

"How can I fight in this condition Tails?" Sonic asked his best friend with disbelief.

"I have no idea, but she told me there was something going on between you to," Tails focused his attention on Shadow, "What's going on?"

"Something I couldn't exactly explain to Amy because of Faker over there," Shadow explained to the two tailed fox as he pointed to the blue hedgehog.

"And what is that?"

"Nothing. Seriously, nothing," Sonic spoke up loudly, "We were teasing each other when she opened the door and took it as something else."

"Oh you mean like those times I caught you at the 'wrong' time?" Tails rolled his eyes, "Tell me the truth," He said softly, "What is going on between you two?"

Sonic blushed slightly as he tried to explain the situation.

"Tails, I hardly get looked after by you. Shadow's the only one that 'looks' after me when you're not here. It mainly started with small conversation. But after a little bit of 'teasing', I couldn't help it..."

"No, you are not telling me," Tails looked away from the blue hedgehog, hiding the smile on his face from both the hedgehogs.

"Yeah," Sonic said in defeat, "I..."

Shadow interrupted the blue blur, "I've fallen for him."

Tails looked at Shadow, forced shock on his face, "WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

Tails couldn't help but started laughing quietly, "That's lovely to hear. And this is the reason Amy was crying?"

"What are you laughing about Tails, we're serious here," Sonic asked the kitsune with disbelief.

Tails burst out into laughter, "You know what, I'll tell you in another 4 weeks after your leg has healed." And with that, he left.

"What the heck is so funny?" Sonic asked himself.

"Sounds like your 'buddy' has a secret plan," Shadow stated, watching the door close with suspicion, "Seems like this has all been set up."

"No, I don't want to believe that Tails would _want _me to get my leg broken. That is a stupid theory."

Shadow ignored the blue hedgehog. _Maybe he has things hidden in his workshop..._

"Anyway, since Amy isn't here to look after me in the evening, are you staying?"

* * *

"I would take the deal," Shadow commented dully.

"Nah, it's too early to take the deal," Sonic replied, shaking his head, "If I were him, I'd keep going and even if I did knock out the highest option, I'd keep going on."

"Says the hedgehog who's impatient and doesn't think logically," Shadow murmured, rolling his eyes.

Shadow lay next to Sonic on the bed, doing his best to feel uncomfortable. Yet, being uncomfortable didn't stop sleep from coming.

Shadow put a hand over his mouth as he yawned, Sonic chuckled as he watched Shadow do so.

"Is Shads tired?"

"No," Shadow grunted.

"Then why did you..." Sonic yawned in mid sentence, "Dang it, yawning is contagious."

"Are you tired Faker?" Shadow asked in reply, a smirk on his face.

"I see what you did there," Sonic laughed, turning the TV off, "And yes, I am tired."

"Go to sleep."

"It's hard trying to get to sleep with a broken leg, Shads, I can't sleep in the position I usually sleep in," Sonic complained to the ebony hedgehog.

"Which is?"

"A lot of positions, but I usually wake up in a ball," Sonic laughed.

"Of course you do."

"Good night Shadow, you can leave now."

"What if I chose otherwise?" Shadow asked in reply.

Sonic opened his eyes and gave Shadow a surprised expression, "Well... I guess you could do that." Sonic closed his eyes once again and within a few seconds he was fast asleep.

Shadow watched the silhouette of Sonic sleep, a small smile on his face as he turned away from Sonic, looking outside into the night sky.

He felt Sonic snuggle against his quills, one of his gloved hands holding his waist as he slept, holding Shadow in place.

_Looks like I'm staying here tonight._


	11. Amy's Rage

**Disclaimers: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Amy's Rage

* * *

"Aw, I see how it is..."

Shadow's eyes immediately opened as soon as he heard the feminine voice right near his ear. Angrily green eyes were staring down at him. It was still early in the morning, so there was hardly any light but that wasn't needed as he knew who it was. Especially with that hammer.

Shadow sat up quickly, ignoring the asleep Sonic that lay next to him. However, Sonic was deeply asleep and simply shifted his arms over his chest.

Shadow looked at Amy, slightly worried. _She has her hammer out for a reason... it's obviously not good._

"Do you think you can just _take _my Sonic?" She hissed somewhat quietly as if not wanting to wake up her precious hedgehog.

_She sounds... crazy... _Shadow thought as he froze in place. He wasn't sure what she was going to do to him and he found it somewhat ironic that he was scared of a pink hedgehog with a hammer. But he had seen the _damage _that hammer could do her possession and that was one of the reasons for his fear.

The full moon cast a light behind her back, making her look like a silhouette except for her glowing green eyes. For a moment, Shadow could just image a flame within them.

"No one is allowed to be with my Sonic!" She yelled loudly, swinging her hammer down at him.

Shadow dashed, quickly, away from the incoming attack and landed on the ground on his feet. He looked up at the angered hedgehog, who once again attack him.

He moved back and even though he could easily take care of himself, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Amy," He muttered silently, dodging another one of her attacks.

Amy stood there, panting. She held her hammer in a battle stance.

"What?!" She demanded.

"There are better ways to solve this," Shadow told her calmly, hoping the slight fear he held for her wasn't expressed.

Amy rose the hammer over her head, slowing moving toward him, cornering him to the wall.

He teleported away, leaving Amy to look at a blank wall before realizing what he had done.

The bedroom door swung open, separating the two.

Light filled the room up and Tails stood there, tired and yet fully aware. He looked at the two battling hedgehogs with confused anger.

"What is going on here?!" Tails asked loudly, "We do not want any more casualties!"

Amy grinded her teeth, giving Shadow a fiery glare.

Tails looked at her and talked softly, "Amy, calm down. We can sort this out, surely!"

Amy changed her focus to the kitsune, but she had no intention of harming the fox. It was the ebony hedgehog who was her main target, "Don't get in the middle of this Miles."

"Don't call me that!" Tails muttered silently. He hated being called his real name, especially when it was in an angered tone of voice, "Listen Amy! You don't have to do this!"

Amy was having none of it, she went in for another attack.

_May Chaos forgive me, _Shadow mentally preyed as he threw a chaos spear in her direction, hitting the hammer out of her and narrowly missing Sonic as it went flying through the window. The sound of breaking glass awakening the blue hedgehog.

"What?" Sonic mumbled tiredly as he looked at his friends, "What's going on here?"

Amy shook her hand of the pain from the spear, she glared at Shadow, "You'd actually hurt me!?" She said in a somewhat hurt tone.

"You were trying to _kill _me with your hammer! I'm pretty sure that is a justification of defending myself," Shadow replied in out bursting anger.

"Wait... wait... _what's _going on here?" Sonic asked in complete confusion as he looked at both the hedgehogs and then at Tails for an explanation.

Tails simply shrugged, not wanting his friend to get overly worried about the situation that was unfolding in his bedroom.

Sonic looked away from them and at the window, gasping in shock, "Who broke the window!?"

Amy, who was trying to breathe calmly, looked at the window and sighed, "My hammer broke it, but Shadow was the one who hit my hand and caused it to do so."

"Why were you fighting in my _bedroom_?!" Sonic asked loudly.

Amy looked at the floor guiltily as Shadow moved to the window to see what damage had been caused.

"Tails..." Sonic started in disbelief, "I think we need to make a 'No Amys allowed here' sign."

Tails nodded nervously, unsure whether Amy was going to burst into anger any second now. But it seemed like she wasn't going to. She had noticed how close a miss it was that her hammer had _almost _hit Sonic. She didn't want to harm him, not at all.

She waited for Shadow to turn around to face her and gave him an angry glare.

"This isn't over," She muttered darkly, before exiting the room to retrieve her hammer.

"Lock the doors, quickly!" Sonic smiled a little as he said so.

Tails nodded silently before exiting the bedroom.

Shadow looked back out the window. Amy stood there, picking up her hammer. They gave each other a glare before Amy turned to leave the area.

When Shadow turned back around to face Sonic, he was greeted with a rather flirtatious look.

"Tell me, what happened?" Sonic attractively asked.

Shadow chuckled slightly at Sonic's attempt at being seductive. _Must be because he only just woke, that was horrible. _Shadow pointed at the window, "You're going to need a new window."

"Do you think I'm blind?" Sonic asked.

Shadow ignored his comment as he sat beside Sonic on the bed, "Amy awoke me and then we had a small battle. I'm surprised you weren't woken up earlier."

"Must have been deeply sleeping," Sonic shrugged with a smirk.

"Her hammer almost hit you," Shadow bluntly stated, looking at the broken window again.

"Say what?" Sonic asked in disbelief, looking at Shadow curiously.

"I am not repeating myself."

"Why did her hammer even break the window? Unless you were standing in front of the window and she decided to throw it..." Sonic said, a hand under his chin as he tried thinking up scenarios of which would explain the broken window.

_Oh crap... _

"Uh," Shadow crossed his arms over his chest as he looked away from the blue hedgehog, a soft blush warming up his muzzle, "You see, I didn't really want to _hurt _her, so I threw a chaos spear at her hand so she's drop the hammer but she must have been about to swing and so the force of behind the hammer must have caused it to go flying."

"You're meaning to tell me, if was half your fault?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded, continuing to look away from the blue hedgehog.

"Well, you were defending yourself and it didn't hit me, which I guess is pretty lucky, so... I'll let it go," Sonic causally replied with a smile, trying to get Shadow to look at him.

But Shadow wouldn't allow it.

"C'mon Shads, what's the problem? It's over."

_For now..._

"Don't worry yourself," Shadow exclaimed as decided to look at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm not," Sonic laughed, "Why would I? Unless there is something to worry about."

"Just go to sleep," Shadow grunted, lying onto the bed and looking at the ceiling.

"I can't," Sonic laughed. He was too hyper to go to sleep. And it wasn't like he could go running to let out the energy. He, once again, grabbed hold of Shadow's waist and pulled him close, snuggling his quills.

_The hell? _Shadow looked over his shoulder to the hyper active hedgehog.

"Shads, can we do something?" Sonic asked, his voice muffled by the quills.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, something," Sonic shrugged.

"I'll get the cards."

And Shadow couldn't help but smile as Sonic laughed into his quills at his reply.

* * *

It was around seven a.m., the sun had began to rise and a slow breeze picked up, giving the bedroom some fresh air.

"Here's comes the morning," Shadow said, looking out the broken window.

"Hm..." Sonic hummed, too tired to reply.

Shadow looked at the tired hedgehog. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes and fell asleep, breathing in a slow rhythm.

Shadow walked to the window and closed the curtain, setting a darkness into the room.

_Might go out, leave him alone... _Shadow thought as he looked at the blue hedgehog. He walked to the bedroom door and was just about to open it.

"Shadow? Where are you going?" Asked a half-asleep Sonic. His eyes almost completely shut.

"Out," Shadow dully replied.

"Don't let Amy get you," Sonic warned before completely falling sleep, an arm falling over the side of the bed.

Shadow watched the sleeping hedgehog and hesitated. There were many what-if situations involving Amy.

What if, she did manage to harm him? What would happen then? Who would look after Sonic?

What if, she decided to try and kidnap Sonic and Shadow was out to prevent it from happening?

_No, now __**I'm **__becoming over protective, _Shadow shook his head, getting rid of the theories. He opened the door and decided that if neither of the theories happened, he'd get something for Sonic. He had no clue what, but it would be something.

* * *

**AN: Shorter than the other chapters, but I feel like I should make the next one longer!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Missing Injured Hedgehog!

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Missing Injured Hedgehog!

* * *

Shadow opened the door to the bedroom and immediately froze.

_Where is he?_

That was the million dollar question. The injured blue hedgehog was no where in sight. Shadow dropped the plastic bag he was carrying on the table as he hurried to Sonic's bed.

Shadow looked all around the bed, but the azure hedgehog was no where to be found.

_Oh no..._

Shadow had the slightest idea of who might have kidnapped the injured hedgehog. He left the bedroom and went to Tails' workshop to see if the kitsune was in.

"Come in!" Tails called out, only looking up from his work when he saw it was Shadow walking in. He quickly stopped on whatever he was doing to his project and put his full attention to the ebony hedgehog, "What is it?"

"Sonic's gone," Shadow dully replied.

Tails widened his eyes and looked at Shadow with absolute shock, not understanding what he meant, "Gone?"

All the ebony hedgehog did was nod in response.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Well, I went out for some fresh air and when I went back to supervise him, he wasn't there. He was gone. But I have a clue as to where he might be," Shadow stated, a dark look on his face as he said it.

"Amy...?"

Shadow nodded, "Tell me where she lives and I'll go pay her a visit."

"First, I'm going to give you this and then I'll tell you were she lives," Tails grabbed a metal box from under the station he was working from and grabbed a small, round device, "Here, it's a communication device. I gave one to Sonic, but apparently it's 'not working'." He handed it to Shadow.

Shadow clipped the device to his wrist and waited for Tails' instructions.

* * *

Shadow slowed down to a walking pace and he approached the living area of Amy. It was oddly quiet, so he did his best to keep the noise down as he approached the building.

He looked in through one of the many windows and found an angry looking Amy guarding an unconscious Sonic, who was lying on a pink bed, his face giving a look of utter pain.

Shadow felt angered at the sight and quickly hid underneath as Amy was about to face his direction. He had his hands clenched and swore silently.

"She doesn't know what I've got in store for her. This time I will _not _go easy on her," Shadow silently told himself.

Once he noticed the coast was clear, he stood up and went to her front door, giving it a small, silent knock.

"Who is it?" Amy asked in a happy voice, that sound oddly forced.

"Guess," Shadow deeply muttered.

"This is the final straw," Amy stated, opening the door. This time Shadow was not imagining the fire in her eyes. It really was there.

Shadow curtly nodded.

"And this time, no interruptions," She gave him a crooked smile. She held her hammer to her side, ready for the oncoming battle.

"Come outside. If we want to have this battle, we need to make sure the _prize _isn't harmed," Shadow smirked slightly as he moved away from her.

They walked away from the building and stood far enough away from each other.

Amy screamed as she lurched herself at the ebony hedgehog, she swung her hammer over her head and then done onto the floor. Shadow dodge to the left of the attack and round house kicked Amy's hand.

Amy jumped back before his foot came into contact with her hand. She gave a dark smirk before going in for another attack.

Shadow skated toward her as she attacked. He punched her in the stomach. Her hammer flew out of her hand as she fell onto the ground, coughing and winded.

"Ah..." She continued to cough as she tried to get air into her lungs. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she cried from the pain.

Shadow stayed away from her, knowing she could easily attack him if he showed remorse.

Amy looked up at Shadow, even through the tears he could still see her fiery anger.

Something hit him from behind, causing him to fly into a wall. He fell onto the ground and sat there, looking at the ground.

Every part of him hurt and he knew what had hit him.

Amy walked toward him, a look of victory over her face as she rose her hammer over her head, ready to give him a finishing blow.

Shadow opened an eye and looked up at her, a small smirk on his face.

"You haven't won this Amy Rose..." He chuckled, showing no sign of being hurt, even thought he was badly pained.

Amy laughed, "I don't think you see the situation here Shadow."

"You'll never get Sonic's heart, Amy," Shadow silently said, "Haven't you seen the way he runs away from you terrified? Haven't you noticed that he hates the way you overprotect and obsess over him. He doesn't want someone like that."

"What would you know?" Amy spat, her hammer shaking slightly from her grip. He couldn't tell whether it was sadness or her hateful anger that was in her eyes, at the moment it didn't matter to him, because she hadn't won.

"A lot," Shadow dully replied before teleporting away from her, "And that's all you need to know," He said loudly before punching her in the back of the head.

Amy fell onto the ground, out cold. Shadow looked over Amy and cursed silently, _this isn't what I wanted..._

A beep came from the communication device on his wrist, he looked down at the blinking blue light and pressed it.

"Found Sonic?" Tails asked curiously and Shadow wiped the dirt off of his quills as he made his way into Amy's house, where Sonic was lying.

"Yes, I'll be back with him quickly," Shadow stated and then quickly added, "You're going to need heaps of painkillers ready by the time we get there."

"On it."

As Shadow exited the house, carrying Sonic in his arms, trying his best to make sure Sonic's broken leg was safe, he looked over at Amy's body, he gave one last sigh before skating away.

* * *

"Ah my head..." Sonic complained upon waking up. He held his head, looking pained.

"Here," Tails handed him some painkillers with water.

Shadow smiled slightly, seeing Sonic awake somewhat okay.

Sonic looked at Shadow, who was sitting on the bed next to him. He looked at Shadow with surprise.

"What did you get yourself into?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog with curiosity, seeing the wounds on Shadow's quills.

"A fight," Shadow replied simply, lying onto the bed with a sigh of relief.

Sonic looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting, "Did I really sleep that long?"

"No..." Shadow tiredly replied, he looked at Tails to explain what had happened. He sighed once again before closing his eyes, hoping Amy wasn't going to return any time soon.

Sonic put his attention onto Tails as he noticed that Shadow wasn't going to talk anymore.

Tails gave a small, nervous smile.

"I'm not too sure how it started, but after Shadow left, Amy at some point knocked you out and kidnapped you. Shadow went over to retrieve you and ended up in a fight against her."

"What happened to Amy?" Sonic asked curiously. _Can't she just leave things alone?_

"Shadow knocked her out," Tails said, putting it out lightly, "Don't worry, I made sure she was alright."

"I don't get it though... what were they fighting about?" Sonic asked and all Tails could do was shrug.

_Although, knowing Amy she was probably fighting for me. Then what was Shadow fighting for? Maybe I'll ask him when he's not so tired._

Sonic figured it was best to let Shadow rest.

"Quite an eventful day," Sonic muttered and Tails hummed in agreement, giving a nod.

Tails gave Sonic a big smile, "I'm going to let you guys rest, I'm going to make sure Amy doesn't return. I also might as well go and buy another window while I'm out."

Sonic chuckled as Tails left the bedroom, closing the door.

Sonic looked over Shadow and shook his head slightly. _He's really messed those quills up. _Sonic looked at the bowl of water that sat on the table next to the table. Judging by the red and black quills that lay in it, Shadow had used it to clean up... not that he had done a very good job.

Sonic took the rag out of the bowl and turned to face Shadow, dabbing the rag softly, making sure not to pain him. He washed Shadow's quills and lay back when he was done, watching as the sun set over the mountain.

_I think this has been pretty crazy, even if I didn't do anything! Who knew I'd go on such an adventure just by breaking my leg... _Then Sonic face-palmed, _I should have asked Tails if he had set that up... ah, gotta hate headaches._

Shadow turned around to face him, but was still asleep. Sonic looked at him confused, _maybe the sun's annoying him._

"I'll look after you..." Shadow muttered silently.

_Probably dreaming about Maria or something... _Sonic smiled slightly.

"... my Sonic..."

Sonic looked at Shadow with surprise. _What the...?_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	13. 2 Weeks and 2 Days after the 'Incident'

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Yeah, the last part of the last chapter went a little backwards. Oops. Anyway...**

* * *

2 Weeks and 2 Days after the 'Incident'

* * *

Sonic shook his hand, shaking the saliva off of it. He gave a disgusted look as he watched Shadow turn around, his back facing the blue hedgehog.

_Yuck... I wish he didn't sleep on my hand, _Sonic thought as he double checked to make sure his gloved hand was dry. _What the hell was he even dreaming about... do I really want to know the answer to that question?_

He supposed he didn't sleep in a better manner. He leg was aching and he didn't know if he should wake Shadow up. _I'd hate to think Shadow being the grumpy type if woken up from his slumber..._

But he _needed _painkillers badly. He shook Shadow's shoulder slightly. Shadow didn't awake and Sonic sighed.

_Fine... _Sonic shook Shadow's shoulder furiously. Shadow looked over his shoulder, looking at the azure hedgehog tiredly.

"What is it?" Shadow grunted, yawning as he sat up.

"I could really use some painkillers. My leg is hurting like a -"

"Alright, I'm on it," Shadow nodded. He slid off the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. He found the painkillers and went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

_Why's my muzzle wet? _Shadow asked himself, as he looked in the mirror before going into the kitchen. Then he remembered the dream he had...

A blush appeared on his face as he quickly went out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. _I hope I didn't __**do **__anything suggestive._

Shadow went back to Sonic's bedroom after drying his muzzle from his saliva. He gave the painkillers and water to the blue hedgehog, who thanked him as he did so.

"I've noticed you've cleaned yourself up," Sonic laughed, "You got my glove wet, you know?"

"How exactly did I do that?"

"Well, after you said 'I'll protect you... my Sonic', you grabbed hand and slept on it," Sonic explained with laughter, "It was kinda cute until you started drooling. Must have been some dream!"

"Must have," Shadow replied, making it seem that he had no clue what he dreamt of.

"If you're still tired, you can go back to sleep, I don't really care," Sonic said with a shrug.

_Since he did interrupt me, I might as well. It is 2 a.m. _Shadow laid down next to Sonic and looked at the ceiling.

"So, was the pain keeping you awake?" The ebony hedgehog asked.

"Yeah and I really didn't want to disturb you, but it got pretty bad. Must have been because of yesterday's adventure."

Shadow hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Can't remember your dream huh? I get that a lot," Sonic smiled, looking at the ebony hedgehog, who opened his eyes wide, "Or perhaps you do remember it..."

"It wasn't much," Shadow simply replied.

"Fantasies run wild, don't they?" Sonic smirked as Shadow looked at him.

"What would you know?"

"Well, I've had quite a few weird dreams, but I can only remember bits and pieces of them," Sonic explained.

Shadow yawned. Sonic laughed, "I'm going to let you go back to sleep now. Night. _Sweet dreams_."

Shadow grunted as he closed his eyes. _Yeah, sweet dreams... yeah right._

* * *

Click!

Sonic opened his eyes quickly when he noticed the flash that followed the noise. That could only mean one thing.

"This is so going online!" Sonic heard Knuckles snigger before hurrying out of the room.

_Goddamn Knucklehead! _Sonic looked at the gloved hands around his waist. He felt them tighten around him. But it wasn't like he could anywhere. Sonic pried Shadow's fingers so they were digging into his waist.

Shadow snuggled into his quills, moaning slightly.

_I hate to imagine the kind of picture Knuckles managed to take. I'd hate to think what would happen if it got online._

"Why are you so tense?" Shadow asked dully, his voice muffled.

"Uh... well... I think Knuckles took a photo of us, sleeping," Sonic replied in an unsure tone.

"You think?"

"Well, I kind of heard a click and saw a flash, then I heard him say 'this is so going online'," Sonic explained to the ebony hedgehog.

Sonic heard Shadow growl and couldn't help but smile. There was something _sexy _about the way the ebony hedgehog growled in anger.

"I could only guess he wanted revenge on the game we had a while ago," Sonic commented.

"Hm..."

"Ah, it's morning, how wonderful... oh, hi Tails," Sonic smiled, waving at the kitsune who was standing at the door frame, holding a glass panel under his arm.

"Morning," Tails smiled, "How did you two sleep? Oh, and may I just add, Knuckles' camera broke before he left... it was an 'accident'."

Sonic laughed at the way Tails had emphasized accident, knowing that Tails had probably done it on purpose.

Tails had some difficulty trying to replace the window as he couldn't quite fit it into the frame.

"Here," Shadow muttered, giving Tails a helping hand. After putting the window into place and making sure it was in a secure place, Tails nodded in appreciation.

"Need anything before I leave, Sonic?" Tails asked his best friend, stopping by the door.

"I think I'm alright, thanks for the offer."

"OK."

With that, silence filled up the bedroom.

"Never actually got around to finishing that _thing _you started the other day," Sonic said as he turned to face Shadow.

"The _thing _that Amy interrupted? What makes you think that?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms with a smirk on his muzzle.

"Just teasing I guess," Sonic smiled, "But I could finish it off if you want."

Sonic put a gloved hand under Shadow's chin, using his free hand to pull the ebony hedgehog closer to him. Sonic put his lips on Shadow's, Shadow immediately closing his eyes as he felt Sonic's mouth move against his.

"I wonder what's going on here," Said a female voice, making the two split up.

Shadow looked past Sonic and sighed slightly.

"It's not of your business Rouge."

"Oh really? You didn't tell me this is how you were using your supervising time. This seems more like bonding than supervising," Rouge smirked, a hand on her hip as she leaned against the door frame.

"It's none of your business how I spend my time," Shadow grunted in response, clearly annoyed at her interruption.

"Clearly you aren't happy with my interruption," She gestured for them to continue, "So by all means, continue what you started."

"Sorry, but this isn't for public viewing," Sonic joked, side-glancing to look at her as he still held Shadow.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how a rival to Sonic would supervise him. This wasn't exactly what I was thinking," Rouge replied and turned around, "But I can always leave you two _lovebirds _alone."

"Wow, there is no such thing as privacy around here, is there?" Sonic asked Shadow, rhetorically.

Rouge laughed at the question as she left the bedroom.

"That was completely uncalled for and rude," Shadow muttered silently.

"Go and close the door," Sonic suggested, a smirk on his face, "Close the curtains while you're at it."

Shadow gave Sonic a questioning look, "What exactly are you planning to do?"

Sonic gave the ebony hedgehog a seductive smirk as Shadow moved to close the door and curtains. Shadow wasn't too sure what Sonic had in mind, but curiosity drove him to find out.

"Do you want to be seme or uke?" Sonic asked Shadow.

Shadow had absolutely no idea what either of those terms meant.

"What?"

Sonic sighed, "Fine, I'll ask this differently. Who should dominate? Or should it be a mixture of both?"

"Why not fight for dominance?"

Sonic smiled, "I like your thinking. Nothing too rough. I still have a broken leg here!"

"It'll just be kissing, won't it?" Shadow asked.

"Of course."

Sonic grabbed hold of Shadow again, keeping him close, "This time, there will be no interruptions." Sonic kissed Shadow's quills passionately, gaining a confused look from the ebony hedgehog.

But as Sonic kissed his quills, he realized just how much he enjoyed those lips. He didn't care where they were on his body, they felt amazing either way.

Shadow gave Sonic a nudge, as if to say it was his turn.

Sonic chuckled and stopped kissing the ebony hedgehog, allowing himself to take a few breaths of air. Shadow nuzzled Sonic's quills, making them a blue mess.

"That tickles Shads!" Sonic laughed loudly.

Shadow smirked, _well, I know that Sonic is indeed ticklish_.

"Alright, stop! Please!"

Shadow did as Sonic pleaded.

"I didn't know you wanted to tickle me, otherwise I would have kept kissing you," Sonic laughed, holding Shadow's shoulder pushing him away, "Let me take lead from here."

"Be that way."

* * *

Tails knocked on the bedroom door. No response came. Tails became confused. He opened the bedroom door.

He found the two hedgehogs sleeping in each others arms. It was and oddly cute scene, a scene in which he didn't want to disturb.

_It's only two weeks in, I didn't think it'd get so deep... _Tails thought to himself, _then again, my plan didn't exactly come out perfect. Shadow wasn't the one I want Sonic to fall with. _Tails shrugged, knowing there was no way in changing it and decided to just go along with it.

_It's Amy they've got to look out for. Which reminds me. I need to go and see how she's doing_.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. **


	14. The Suspicious Cake

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

The Suspicious Cake

* * *

Tails knocked on the door, hoping at least one of them was awake to respond. Thankfully, his hope was true.

Shadow opened the bedroom door, he gave Tails a small nod before turning back around to go back to Sonic's side.

"Hey, uh..." Tails started but was interrupted by the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Tails! Um... I wanted to ask you something..." Sonic muttered, sitting up and resting against the pillows below.

Tails' tails stopped in place as he looked at his best friend with worry, "What is it?"

"Shadow has came up with the theory that this was planned from the get go. Is this true?" Sonic asked as he looked from Shadow to Tails, a questioning look on his face.

Tails frowned. _Well... this wasn't exactly how I wanted to tell him. I did want him to wait till later... but I guess it's better now than later. _Tails nodded and looked at the ground as he started to explain himself.

"I just... wanted you to be with some one other than me."

"Is this _exactly _how you planned it?" The azure hedgehog asked, a smile on his muzzle.

"No, not really..." Tails mumbled, "It wasn't meant to be Shadow looking after you, but it's a little too late to change that now."

Sonic nodded and laughed, "I don't understand why you look so nervous. Of course, I didn't want to believe you'd actually plan on hurting me, but it wasn't without a reason. Just _never _do it again, please."

Tails smiled and gave a large nod, "Of course Sonic!"

"Now, what was it that you came in for?"

Tails looked away from the hedgehogs, a little unsure and gave a little shrug, "I don't remember," he gave a nervous laugh, "Ha, well, I'll be sure to tell you when I remember."

"OK."

Tails turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. He heaved out a sigh. _Amy's coming later today and there's no way I'm stopping her, but I'll try..._

Shadow pointed out of the window as he noticed a pink figure walking towards the building.

"Amy's coming."

"Oh great!" Sonic pulled the blankets over his head, trying to hide.

"What are you doing Faker?" Shadow asked the blue hedgehog, unamused by the sight.

"Hiding."

"You're not doing a good job at it," The ebony hedgehog bluntly told him.

Sonic poked an eye out from under the blanket, "Tell her I'm asleep."

"She looks pretty determined. I think it's better if I hide," Shadow explained, crawling off the bed and lying on the floor beside it.

Sonic pushed the blanket off and jumped slightly when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hi Sonic! I've come over to apologize for what I've done for you! I've brought cake!" Amy called out from behind the door.

"Come in Amy!" Sonic called out as happily as possible. He put on a smile as she opened the door. _Dear lord, I hope he's hiding._

Amy gave Sonic a large smile as she walked over to his bed, placing the cake on the small table in front of his bed. She looked down at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done it when you're already injured. I probably put you in even more harm."

"Don't sweat it Amy, it's just one of those things that you do," Sonic smiled, shrugging it off, "Just... don't do it again. It took quite some time before the pain numbed down."

A shocked expression washed over her face as she shook her head, "Really, I'm sorry."

"Alright, I accept your apology, happy now?" Sonic asked as he rolled his eyes slightly.

She smiled wide, "As long as you are, I am."

Sonic gave a sigh of relief, "Good. So, how are you? I heard you got pretty knocked around."

Amy walked away from the bed and sat on the wooden chair, looking out the window with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, I did." She gave Sonic a forced smile, that showed pain behind it, "I got knocked out, but I'm alright and I've learnt my lesson. I won't fight anything unless it's trying to hurt you."

_Which kind of makes me think. What's that Egghead up to? It's been quite awhile since I got my leg broken and surely news got around to it... maybe they are hiding something from me... perhaps... _Sonic looked at Amy with a confused expression as he thought on.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked with concern at Sonic's confusion.

"Oh yeah," Sonic laughed, "It's nothing."

"Would you like some cake?" Amy asked politely as she opened the box.

"Well, you brought it over to be eaten, didn't you?" Sonic joked, causing Amy to giggle as she took out a large kitchen knife and cut a small slice for Sonic. She handed it to him with a smile.

Sonic looked at it, but hesitated. _Why isn't she having any?_

"Ah Amy."

Amy looked at Sonic, a hard to read expression on her face.

"Aren't you going to have some?"

Amy looked down at the cake, a small nervous smile on her face, "No, I'm not really hungry."

Sonic put the cake down, "I'll have it later."

Amy grinded her teeth silently as to not be noticed. _Fine... I'll eat the damn cake... but not too much..._

Amy giggled, "You're right, I brought it here to be eaten, might as well eat it." She cut a small piece and took a small bite out of it, forcing it down her throat.

_Dear lord, I hope I have some of the antidote when I get home. _She thought as she gave Sonic a smile.

"Is the cake filled with something sharp?" Sonic asked, looking at her with concern, "Because it seemed to hurt you."

Amy laughed, immediately feeling the effects of the 'special ingredient' in the cake, "No, I just didn't feel like something quite so sweet. See, there's nothing to be suspicious about at all!"

Shadow peaked around the side of the bed, listening in on the somewhat suspicious conversation. _What's this about cake and why does it seem she's acting so suspicious about it? Hang on... she's spiked the cake! I don't know what with... but it has to be something! But... I can't just reveal myself. I hope that Faker is smart enough to see it!_

Sonic looked at the piece of cake on the napkin in front of him. It was like any other cake Amy made. Pink frosting with strawberries on top. Strawberry flavoured inside. But he couldn't understand why she was acting so weird about it. He looked back at her and noticed her keeping her focus away from him.

"Are you sure there isn't anything in this cake?" Sonic asked her again.

"Positively sure my... uh... Sonic, yeah, that's it," Amy giggled slightly and then stood up, keeping her back to him, "I'll be back later." And with that, she skipped out of the bedroom, leaving the cake behind.

Shadow stood up, "Don't eat it Faker, she obviously poisoned it."

"If it was poisoned Shadow, she would have died," Sonic laughed but he shook his head, "I wasn't going to eat it anyway."

_Well... what was she planning to do? _Shadow thought as he picked up the cake, "I'm going to go and see if Tails might be able to pick up anything in it, stay here."

"I'll do my best," Sonic sarcastically replied, "Not that I _can _go anywhere... unless of course someone kidnaps me, which she said she wasn't going to do."

"What happened to your device by the way? Tails told me he couldn't communicate with you."

"I think Amy might have broken it when she kidnapped me the other day," Sonic explained to the ebony hedgehog, scratching the back of his head.

"Here," Shadow took the device off of his wrist and handed it to Sonic, "Just in case anyone tries to kidnap you again. I don't need it."

"Oh, thanks Shads," Sonic smiled as he looked at the device, "Good luck with the cake!"

* * *

"Hm... nothing's showing up in the radar, it's a perfectly good cake," Tails told Shadow as he finished testing the cake through a machine that looked oddly like a microwave.

_Odd_, "Maybe I'm over thinking it, although that must mean the Faker was over thinking it too."

"I don't want to see perfectly good cake be put to waste," Tails smiled as he took out a knife, cutting a slice out of the cake and eating it, "Just put in the fridge when you get back."

"You should also be able to communicate with Sonic as well, I gave him the device you gave me as it seems Amy broke it when she kidnapped him," Shadow explained to the kitsune, picking the box that contained the cake in it.

"Alright," Tails frowned, "What a waste of parts..."

_I'm just going to leave him to do what he does_, Shadow thought as he went back into the house, putting the cake into the fridge and went to Sonic's bedroom, hoping he would be in there.

"Hey Shads, find anything?" Sonic asked curiously as he watched the TV.

Shadow shook his head as he closed the door, "No, nothing suspicious came up. But I'm not taking any chances."

"Fine with me... I never really like the colour pink anyway."

"I wonder why..." Shadow muttered as he walked to the side of Sonic's bed, "Anything happen when I was gone?"

"No, thankfully," Sonic smiled as he looked at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow sighed as he sat down, "I'm glad she didn't see me."

"I am too. I don't want another fight breaking out in my room," Sonic chuckled as he rested his arms behind his head.

"You know, for someone who is obsessive over you, she didn't stay very long especially after eating a piece of the cake," Shadow explained as he looked out the window.

"The whole cake incident was weird to begin off with."

_But I can't help but be curious about what is weird about it..._

"How about we just forget about this whole cake scenario?" Sonic suggested and Shadow nodded with agreement.

However, this cake scenario was not going to end here.

* * *

**AN: And out of nowhere comes cake! But what does this cake do? What's the special ingredient?**

**And oh no, Tails ate some! Will that have any consequences? You'll have to find out next chapter in: The Cake Fights Back! Just kidding!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	15. Consequences of the Cake

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Consequences of the Cake

* * *

"Shadow..."

Shadow's ear twitched as he heard the whisper in his ear as he slept. He ignored it.

"Shadow..."

"What is it?" Shadow muttered angrily, turning around and opening his eyes to see a small figure with two tails.

A gloved hand reached out to touch his mouth, before forcing it open and shoving some kind of food into the ebony hedgehog's mouth.

Shadow tried his best to spit it out, but the kitsune was holding he mouth shut, forcing him to swallow the sweet food.

"Shadow!? What's wrong?!" Sonic asked as he looked at Shadow with shock.

Tails let go of Shadow's mouth, allowing him to cough.

"Your friend here forced something down my throat! Keep your damn _pet _under control Faker!" Shadow shouted as he turned to face the blue hedgehog, clearly annoyed with what Tails had done.

Sonic shook his head, trying to awake himself, "Wait... wait... Tails shoved _what _down your throat?"

They heard Tails laughed lightly as he ran out of the room. Sonic watched his best friend leave and couldn't help but think it was out of character for the young fox.

"I don't know... but it tasted sweet... kind of like strawberry -"

"You know, that was most probably the cake Amy brought over," The azure hedgehog explained as Shadow cursed under his breath.

Sonic then sighed, "I don't understand. Tails wouldn't do something like that..."

Shadow remembered that Tails had eaten a slice of the cake and cursed once again, "Damn it. When we check the cake and it turned out nothing was wrong, he ate a slice."

"So, there is something wrong with that cake!" Sonic said loudly and then frowned, "But I don't get what's in it or what it does..."

"Neither do I," Shadow replied, annoyed.

Sonic shrugged, "Look, I'm going to go back to sleep... um... night?"

"Good night."

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes, looking at the white ceiling above his head. He gave a yawn.

"Good morning!"

Sonic almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the usually dark tone, bright and happily say to him. He looked away from the ceiling and at the ebony hedgehog, who was sitting beside him on the bed, watching him closely.

"Uh... morning..."

Shadow gave him a huge smile, looking somewhat happy is Sonic had ever seen the ebony hedgehog happy before.

_What the..._

"I made you pancakes," Shadow told the blue hedgehog, continuing to smile.

_At least it's not cake... CAKE! I bet all my rings that's why Shadow is acting like this._

"Thanks... you haven't put anything in them have you?" Sonic asked the dark hedgehog suspiciously.

Shadow giggled... Sonic gave the ebony a shocked expression.

"No, why would I? I'm mean to look after you, not _kill _you."

_Right..._

"What's the matter?" Shadow asked Sonic with concern, a worrying look in his ruby red eyes.

_I wish I could talk to Amy right now... get her to stop this..._

"Nothing... just... do you remember what happened last night? With Tails shoving the cake down your throat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you not notice how different you're acting?"

Shadow looked at Sonic with confusion and laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't act all cheerful, Shadow," Sonic replied, rolling his eyes.

But Shadow just continued to stare at Sonic with confusion and Sonic shrugged, seeing it useless trying to talk sense to him.

So he put his attention onto the pancakes that lay on a plate on the table beside the bed. Butter and ice-cream were melted on it with some strawberries, it looked utterly delicious. Sonic used the knife and fork on the sides of the plate to cut the pancakes up. He took a bite of one and smiled.

_He really did mean if when he said he was a chef._

"What do you think?" Shadow asked curiously, near Sonic's ear.

Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs up as he continued to eat. Shadow played around with Sonic's ears, massaging them as the azure hedgehog ate. When Sonic finished the plate, he sat back into the pillow and looked at Shadow.

_I really hope Tails is okay... I hope he hasn't done anything wrong._

Shadow put his gloved hands into Sonic's quills, causing Sonic to jump again.

"Hey!"

But Shadow wasn't listening. He nuzzled Sonic's quills, moving closer to the azure hedgehog. He put an arm around Sonic's chest and laughed.

_I am getting slightly scared... Oh wait, he gave me the communication device, I can see if Tails is alright!_

Sonic pressed the button on the device and waited for Tails to respond.

"Who's this?"

_That doesn't sound like Tails... that sound like Amy!_

"Hi, it's Sonic. Where's Tails?" Sonic asked with slight worry.

"Oh, he's just resting, he'll be fine, trust me," She replied silently.

"Listen, I know you put something in that cake," Sonic said bluntly.

"How do you know?" Amy asked, slightly surprised.

"Look, I have perfect evidence lying on top of me," He said, looking at the ebony hedgehog lying on his chest, "Not to mention Tails did this."

"Did what?"

"He came into my room in the middle of the night and shaved cake down Shadow's throat," Sonic explained, "I sure hope you know how to undo this."

"Why, what's Shadow doing?" Amy asked in a slightly dark tone.

"It's what I'm not doing you should worry about," Shadow replied, looking up at Sonic and purring slightly.

"Amy..."

"I'll be right there," She sighed, "This was not what _I _wanted..."

* * *

"You give this to him," Amy said, giving Sonic a small cup of clear liquid.

"What is this?" Sonic asked curiously as he looked at the liquid. It had an odd glow to it.

"That's something you don't need to worry about."

"You aren't trying to get your revenge are you?" Sonic asked her suspiciously.

"No," Amy shook her head, looking at Sonic seriously.

"I'm going by your word..." Sonic muttered as he turned around slightly to look at Shadow, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking outside.

"Hey Shadow."

"What is it?" Shadow asked in reply, sounding oddly like he was crying. He turned around to face Sonic, tears streaming down his muzzle.

"Listen, I want you to drink this, it'll help calm you down," Sonic said as he handed the cup to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow took it, but didn't drink out of it, "Sonic... do you think Maria's happy with what I've done?"

"With looking after the planet, making sure there's peace and harmony? Yeah, I think so," Sonic nodded with a sigh. _Man, he has mood swings like a girl._

Shadow nodded as well before drinking out of the cup. He looked at the cup, "This tastes funny..." The cup fell out of his hand and he fell onto the bed, sleeping.

Sonic watched Amy walk around the bed to pick the cup up, "OK, so what was your plan with this whole cake thing?"

Amy sighed in defeat, "Well, this wasn't the plan. Alright, I originally want you to have it so you'd break the relationship between you and Shadow and become rivals again."

"You put that much effort into it? And what makes you think we aren't still rivals?" Sonic asked curiously.

Amy didn't reply as she remembered what Shadow had said during their battle.

_**"He doesn't want someone like that."**_

_**"What would you know?"**_

_**"A lot."**_

_He really does... _Amy thought, "Don't worry Sonic, he'll be fine." She walked out of the bedroom, leaving the blue hedgehog alone.

_What the heck was that about? _Sonic looked at the sleeping ebony hedgehog and smiled, _I can't wait to tell him how he acted, I wonder if he remembers..._

"Hey Sonic... oh... what happened?" Tails said, cheerfully as he walked into the bedroom and noticed the sleeping Shadow almost falling off the bed.

"It's nothing. How are you? Better?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Yeah... um... how did you know? Also, what happened? All I remember was a yesterday afternoon and just now, was I really out for that long?" Tails asked with surprise and disbelief, unsure as to how so much time had gone without him knowing.

"Long story short, cake."

"Cake?" Tails asked with confusion and then sudden realization, "The cake! I better throw it out!"

"Wait a second... you kept the cake?" Sonic asked, outraged.

"Well, yeah. I didn't see what was wrong with it until now. Although, I might conduct a few experiments to see what's in it to cause... whatever happened. What did happen, if you know?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog with curiosity.

Sonic shrugged, "All I know is that you shoved cake down Shadow's throat and ran out of the room. I instantly knew something was wrong with how you acted though. I think you're best chance of knowing what happened would be if you asked Amy."

Tails looked at the ebony hedgehog with concern, "Is he okay? I didn't mean to... seriously!"

"Don't sweat it lil' bro, I _think _he'll be fine. And if it's like what happened to you, he won't remember a thing," Sonic then chuckled, "Until I tell him of course."

"Alright, I better go and find that communication device just in case I find the ingredient that causes these effects so I can tell you," Tails explained before leaving the bedroom with Sonic nodding agreement.

_I can't wait for Shadow to wake up!_

* * *

**AN: See, that cake was up to no use.**

**Let's hope the cake doesn't come up the future... or will it? I mean... no of course not!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Some Fresh Air

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Some Fresh Air

* * *

"I'm going to give you a question, Faker, and I expect you to answer it," Shadow said dully as he stood near the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is this a hard question?" Sonic asked in reply, confused as to what exactly was happening. It certainly was a dramatic entrance.

"Crutches or wheelchair?"

_Wait... he wants to take me outside? _"Which do you think would be easier?"

"Hm..." Shadow shrugged, "I'm not the one with a broken leg."

Sonic thought for a moment, _I'd need to use my upper body strength for crutches but I suppose I'd need to turn the wheels of the wheelchair as well..._

"I'll agree to a wheelchair if," Sonic said, holding up his index finger, "You take me around in it."

"Lazy hedgehog," Shadow muttered under his breath and sighed, "Fine. I'm going to need your cooperation."

"Right," Sonic nodded, sitting up in the bed with a happy smile.

_I know I've been outside already, but I was knocked out and that's not really what I wanted._

* * *

"So, why are you taking me out?" Sonic asked curiously, watching the footpath as Shadow drove the wheelchair along it, at steady walking pace.

"Well, you need the fresh air and the only other time you've been out was when you were kidnapped by Amy," Shadow explained.

"Where are we going?"

_Questions, questions..._

"You'll see. Now shut up," Shadow dully replied as he continued.

* * *

"I don't see many places to set it up..." Shadow muttered to himself as he looked around the park, looking for a place to stop.

"Set up?" Sonic questioned, turning around and looking up at the ebony hedgehog with confusion.

Shadow stayed quiet as he took the azure hedgehog the shad of a long tree near the edge of the park.

"Wait, you took me out for a picnic?" Sonic said in surprise, astonished that Shadow would do something like that, "You aren't still affected by that cake, are you?"

Shadow gave him a dark glare, "No," and went on setting up the picnic. He put a picnic rug onto the ground, placing plates and containers onto it. He sat, cross-legged, on the mat and starting making sandwiches from the equipment he had brought.

Sonic watched the ebony hedgehog and smiled. He was happy to be out of the house and have fresh air, even if he couldn't run.

Shadow put a plate, that had a sandwich on it, on Sonic's lap and sat back onto the picnic mat, eating his own.

Sonic looked around the crowded park as he ate. He had never seen it so busy, then again he never really visited the park all too often as it was close to wear Amy lived.

"You don't think Amy's going to come over here?" Sonic asked with his mouth full.

"No, I don't believe she will," Shadow simply replied, wiping his mouth as he looked at Sonic, "Now don't worry, there's nothing suspicious in this desert," He commented as he took a chocolate mud cake out of the plastic bag, "I made it myself, so it should be fine."

"Didn't poison it to kill me?" Sonic joked.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it right now. But I don't see the use in killing you, that would just make things collapse on itself," Shadow explained, as he cut the cake and placed one onto Sonic's empty plate.

"OK, I take your word for it," Sonic nodded as he took a bite from the chocolate cake, "Nice."

"Hi Mister Sonic," Cream said happily as she skipped over to the picnic from the crowd of people. Cheese flew beside her.

"Hi Cream and Cheese," Sonic waved, wiping his mouth quickly of chocolate.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She asked politely, noticing his plastered leg.

"I broke my leg, but I'm alright. Shadow is supervising me," Sonic explained, nodding to the ebony hedgehog, "How are you?"

"We're well Mister Sonic. I hope you get better soon," Cream nodded with a smile as she went away, waving at them as she went.

"Ah," Sonic sighed, "Thanks for the picnic Shads."

Shadow grunted, "The day's not over yet."

"What else do you have in mind?" Sonic asked curiously, wondering what Shadow had in store.

"You've probably been there and seen it, but I'll show it anyway," Shadow muttered, picking everything up and taking Sonic out of the park.

* * *

"Can you put me on the grass? I've had enough of sitting on this chair," Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog as they stopped near the edge of a cliff that had an excellent view of the town below and of the sun setting.

Shadow picked up Sonic and sat him onto the ground, sitting beside him, "There."

"Thanks. I haven't been here at this time of the day, it's pretty, isn't it?" Sonic asked as he looked over the area.

Trees covered the mountains where the sun was sliding behind. The area around them was filled with lush green grass and white daises, giving a welcoming and calm feeling.

Shadow nodded, saying nothing as he sat back and watched the sun set. _This is heaps better than the dream I had._

Sonic smiled as he looked at Shadow.

"You're suppose to be watching the light, not me," Shadow commented, noticing Sonic staring at him. He continued to look forward, ignoring the gaze of the azure hedgehog.

Sonic didn't care about the sunset. He preferred looking at the light that was giving the ebony hedgehog a somewhat orange glow. It was fascinating seeing the ebony hedgehog look so calm.

Sonic reached out grabbed hold of Shadow's hand, pulling him close and lying back to look at the sky.

_Caught me off guard! _Shadow was slightly angered by the blue hedgehog's moves, but calmed down when he meant nothing of it. He lay beside Sonic and looked at the sky as well, admiring the colours in the sky.

Stars came into view as the bright sky darkened into night.

"It's a lovely night," Sonic commented as he turned to look at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow nodded in agreement, looking at Sonic. He leaned closer to the blue hedgehog, feeling the heat radiate from him. Their noses touched, making Sonic chuckle.

Shadow moved in to kiss him, putting a gloved hand around the blue hedgehog's waist, holding him in place.

It truly was a lovely night.

* * *

*Beep*

Sonic stirred, waking up and noticing that he was sleeping on Shadow's chest. He looked at his wrist and noticed the communication device flashing.

"Hi," Sonic yawned as he pressed the device.

"Where are you?!" Tails asked in surprise, "You aren't kidnapped by Amy, are you?"

"No," Sonic replied silently as to not awake the ebony hedgehog, "Just had a lovely evening with Shadow, that's all."

"You were out all night with Shadow? Have fun?" Tails asked, calmed down knowing that Sonic was alright.

"Yes, quite," Sonic replied, smiling as he got off of Shadow and looked at the sleeping hedgehog.

"Well, come back soon," Tails replied before cutting of.

Sonic put a hand onto Shadow's shoulder and shook his slightly, "Wake up sleepy head."

"I am... the ultimate sleepy head Faker," Shadow said tiredly before waking up, he sat up and looked around, "Oh... I probably should take you back."

"Yes, that would be nice," Sonic smiled, "But I certainly enjoyed this. Maybe we could do something similar when I've healed up completely."

Shadow shrugged, "That depends. Are we going to go back to being rivals?"

Sonic frowned, "Well... I was hoping not..."

Shadow picked Sonic up and put him in the wheelchair, "We'll just have to see what happens."

Sonic nodded, wondering if the upcoming weeks were going to be nearly as thrilling.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but going back to school can have that effect on people.**

**Anyway, as usual, thanks for reading!**


	17. A Birthday Worth Celebrating

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

**AN: OK, what is a texta you may ask. Well it's basically an ink like pen. We have them here in Australia, so I understand if you don't know what they are. Just Google it if you want to find out more!**

* * *

A Birthday Worth Celebrating

* * *

"Afternoon Shadow," Sonic said as he read a book, not looking up to see who had walked in.

Shadow simply grunted as he closed the door and sat on the wooden chair, crossing his arms.

Sonic could tell something was up, he put the book down and turned his attention to the ebony hedgehog, "Is something wrong?"

Shadow shook his head and stayed quiet.

Sonic hummed curiously. Something was up, he knew it. _What's wrong with him?_

"It's nothing concerning you Faker, you don't need to worry," Shadow simply stated as Sonic was about to ask about the matter further.

"Alright..." Sonic said in an unsure tone, looking away from the ebony hedgehog and out the window, "You don't mind if you could get me a drink? Tails didn't get me one this morning, he was too busy trying to get rid of the cake."

"Trying?" Shadow asked with slight confusion as he got up and headed back to the door.

Sonic nodded and chuckled, "There are a few problems with trying to get rid of the cake. He can't burn it because then it'll get airborne because of the fumes and he can't just throw it in the trash, who knows what goes in there."

Shadow simply nodded as he left to go to the kitchen.

_There's something wrong..._

* * *

Sonic finished the book and looked at the ebony hedgehog who was sitting on the wooden chair and staring out the window. He paid no attention to the azure hedgehog.

"Shads, I know something is up," Sonic groaned in an impatient tone, "What is it?"

Shadow shook his head as he put his attention on Sonic, "It's nothing."

Sonic rolled his eyes, fed up with the ebony hedgehog, "Fine, don't tell me... you just aren't allowed to be anywhere near me anymore."

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "That doesn't bother _me _in the slightest Faker."

Sonic sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

Shadow looked at the friendship bracelet on his wrist and heaved a deep sigh. There was an important day of the year that meant very much to Shadow and he'd rather spend it alone. Basically, today was that day. Tails, had in a way, forced Shadow to look after Sonic and knew exactly what day it was.

"Does it have something to do with Maria?" Sonic asked curiously.

_Can the Faker just keep out of someone's business? _Shadow grunted, giving Sonic a rather fake dark glare.

Sonic laughed at Shadow's response, "I know that's fake, Shads. It does have something to do with Maria? Her birthday?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes..." Shadow muttered quietly, looking away from the azure hedgehog, "Now no more questions, otherwise you'll be forced to do something you don't want to do."

Sonic put his hands up, as if surrendering, "I just wanted an answer! I will not question you any further, happy?"

Shadow shrugged, saying nothing.

Sonic looked out the window and sighed, "You don't have to look after me today, I can look after myself."

"Tails forced me to... no clue why, but he did," Shadow calmly replied.

"Don't listen to him," Sonic laughed, continuing to look outside, "Wouldn't you be happier alone anyway on a day like today?"

"The last time I left you alone, you were kidnapped," Shadow stated bluntly, "I am not taking any chances."

"Fine, be that way," Sonic shrugged, as if not caring in the least.

Silence would have filled the room, if it wasn't for Sonic to start randomly humming a tune as he grabbed the book he wrote in off the table and opened it to a random page. He tore a page out of it and handed it to Shadow.

Shadow looked at him with confusion, he had no clue what the blue hedgehog was doing.

"What's this Faker?"

"I always give cards out when it's someone's birthday," Sonic stated, "Why don't you make a card for Maria?"

"What's the use in that? She's dead," Shadow muttered sadly, looking at the floor.

Sonic simply shrugged, "So what? You can still make a card. I suppose you can put in near the window sill when you're done."

Shadow didn't take the blank paper from Sonic's hand. He simply shook his head.

"Why don't you make it, if you're so keen?" Shadow asked in reply.

"I accept the challenge, but this simply pen won't be enough," Sonic explained, twirling the pen between his fingers as he smirked at the ebony hedgehog, "In the draw below the board games, there should be textas and such."

Shadow got up and walked to the chest of drawers at the corner of the room. He bent down near the floor to open the drawer. He took out a plastic bag filled with various things and closed the drawer. He turned around to look at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog had a rather noticeable blush on his muzzle as he look at Shadow.

"What?" Shadow asked and then held the bag up, "Is this it?"

All Sonic did was nod.

Shadow walked back to the wooden chair and put the plastic bag on the table before sitting back on the chair.

Sonic looked at the plastic bag and smirked, "Thanks Shads."

_What the hell did he see? _Shadow asked himself as he watched Sonic take some textas out of the bag and started writing on the blank piece of paper.

* * *

Sonic smiled as he hit the table with the card. He laid back into the bed and crossed his arms, seemingly happy that he achieved something.

Shadow picked the card up.

In large capital letters it had written; '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA!'_ and there were different coloured balloons next to the letters. Shadow opened the card and read the message inside.

_Happy birthday, Maria. I hope you have a good birthday where you are. I hope you have everything you want. I hope you look over your dear friend every single hour and day. _

_From Sonic (because Shadow didn't want to do it :P)._

Shadow rolled his eyes slightly at the last part. He closed the card and placed it on the table.

"Wait! You didn't look at the back!" Sonic called out quickly.

Shadow picked the card back up and turned the card around.

A large cartoonish love heart was on the back of the card. In white cursive font was; '_We miss you_'.

Shadow looked down at the words, reading them over and over. _I miss you_.

"Like it?" Sonic asked softly, "I thought it would be a nice touch."

Shadow didn't say anything. His throat was too tight and he didn't trust his voice. He gave a small nod before standing up and walking to the window to stand the card up. He placed his hands on the window sill and looked outside.

_Oh no... did I push it too far? _Sonic thought, suddenly becoming worried as to what Shadow thought.

"Thanks..." Shadow muttered silently as he turned around, facing the floor as he did so.

Shadow walked slowly to the side of Sonic's bed as Sonic watched him with worry.

"Shadow?"

Shadow sat on the side of the bed, facing the window. He sighed as he looked out.

"I'm fine."

Sonic sighed with relief, "Good. I'm glad you liked it."

Shadow turned to face him. His face unreadable of any expression. Sonic had no clue what he going to do.

Shadow crawled onto the bed and stopped at Sonic's side. He looked down at the blue hedgehog. A smirk crawled onto the corner of his muzzle and he stared down at the hedgehog.

"What's up?" Sonic asked, wondering what on Mobius Shadow was doing.

"What were you looking at when I went to go and get the textas? You seemed to enjoy some kind of sight..." Shadow commented as he sat down.

"Oh that," Sonic nervously chuckled, "Nothing."

"It had to be something. I'd _love _to know what it was..." Shadow said, watching the blue hedgehog closely.

Sonic shook his head, "Seriously, it wasn't much," He then looked at Shadow with confusion, "How could you tell anyway?"

Shadow chuckled, "It wasn't hard to see at all Sonic. You were blushing after all."

Sonic nervously smiled. _Would he really care about me looking at his butt?_

"I could only guess that it wasn't the textas you were interested in."

Sonic laughed, "You guessed correctly."

Shadow laid down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "I'll let it go... _for now_."

Sonic sighed with relief, "I'm glad you like the card."

_Hopefully she likes it too..._

* * *

**AN: Ah, finally managed to think of something. Thanks for reading as always and see you next chapter! :D**


	18. Want to get Closer

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Want to get Closer

* * *

Tails looked at the blue hedgehog with a large amount of confusion. He didn't know if he was in heaps of pain or if it was something else.

The blue hedgehog was holding onto one of his pillows with a tight grip and hugging it close to him. He had a soft, sad expression.

Tails put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him slightly, "Sonic..."

Sonic mumbled as he attempted to shoo Tails' hand away. He gripped the pillow harder as if protecting it.

Tails rolled his eyes, "Wake up Sonic!"

Sonic opened one eye to look at the kitsune.

"What?" He asked tiredly, closing his eye.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked curiously, "You seem to be gripping that pillow rather hard and you look sad."

Sonic smiled, "I'm perfectly fine lil' bro."

"It's not your leg is it?"

Sonic shook his head and opened his eyes. He sat up and threw the pillow beside him.

"Oh... never mind... I understand," Tails gave him a small smile before sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"Only a few weeks left and I'll be running free," Sonic happily said, as he looked out the window, "I can't wait!"

"Is there anything you want before I go out and get some things?" Tails asked curiously as he stood up.

Sonic shook his head, not saying anything. He just continued to stare out the window, a small frown on his face.

"OK," Tails muttered silently before taking his leave, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Sonic grabbed hold of the pillow and stuffed his face into it.

"Where are you?" He murmured into the pillow, his voice muffled.

"Have you gone crazy Faker? You can not talk to inanimate objects," Shadow bluntly pointed out.

Sonic threw the pillow off of his face and turned to look at Shadow with a smirk, "I know that Shads, I was just thinking out loud."

Shadow gave him a questioning look as he walked over to the blue hedgehog, stopping at the side of the bed, "Where's who?"

"You. Where were you? You haven't been here for _days_," Sonic moaned.

Shadow shrugged, "I have other things to do than look after you Faker... but you didn't surely think I'd just forget all about you in a moment."

"Unless you got amnesia again," Sonic joked and Shadow grunted irritated.

"There's only a couple of weeks left and I'll be back on my feet!" Sonic said with excitement, jumping up slightly.

"Excellent to hear," Shadow bluntly said turning away from the azure hedgehog.

Sonic grabbed hold of Shadow's wrist to stop him. Shadow turned to look down at the blue hedgehog, who looked up at him with a sad face.

"Stay close please..."

"Are you paranoid again?" Shadow asked, looking at him slightly baffled.

"I don't think so," Sonic simply replied before pulling Shadow closer, "I just want you."

_I wouldn't have returned if I knew he was going to be so obsessive, _Shadow thought as he shook his hand out of Sonic's grip.

"Firstly, I want you to calm down because obviously my absence has made you crazy somewhat and secondly... just calm down," Shadow retorted, walking around the bed and sitting on the very corner of the bed, away from the azure hedgehog.

Sonic took a deep breath and smiled, "Alright, fair enough. How are you doing Shads?"

"Perfectly fine," _But to be plainly honest, I did look forward to seeing you again..._

"Good," Sonic sighed, slumping into the bed and looking at the ceiling, "Any ideas of what to do today?"

The ebony hedgehog shook his head, "Nope."

"Neither do I," Sonic stated.

"It's hard to enclose a hyperactive hedgehog like you," Shadow said as he sat closer to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, I don't like tight spaces so you wouldn't see me in an elevator."

"I've seen you visit the Chao Garden in Station Square. Don't you have to take an elevator to get there?" Shadow replied with a smirk.

"That's a different situation," Sonic explained, shaking his head quickly.

"Right..."

"Which reminds me! I haven't seen my Chao in weeks! I hope he's doing okay!" Sonic exclaimed as he sat up and looked at Shadow with realization.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Surely he can take care of himself for a few more weeks."

Sonic sighed sadly, "Please Shadow..." He begged.

"Fine," Shadow groaned, "Do you want me to bring him here, or do you want me to feed him and leave?"

"You can bring him here, he probably needs the fresh air," Sonic explained as he sat back down, relaxed.

Shadow got up and left. _I don't get why people have such a hype over Chao._

* * *

Shadow guessed that Sonic's Chao was the one that looked somewhat like him, completely blue. The ebony hedgehog picked up a piece of fruit from the floor and handed it to the blue Chao.

The Chao took it eagerly and ate it hungrily.

_There's plenty of food lying around, I don't get why he doesn't just go and eat one of them, _Shadow thought as the Chao ate all the fruit. He picked up the Chao, who looked at him with a question mark above its head.

"Don't look at me like that," Shadow grunted simply before leaving the garden and taking the blue Chao with him.

* * *

The Chao danced around on the floor before sitting back down and lying on its back to sleep.

"Thanks Shads," Sonic said happily.

"Don't mention," _Please, don't even mention it. _Shadow looked on and folded his arms over his chest, "I don't understand why you'd want something like that as a pet."

"You're not jealous because I'm focusing more of my attention of the Chao than you, are you?" Sonic asked in reply, giving the ebony hedgehog a smile.

Shadow shook his head, "I have no reason to be jealous of such a creature."

"Of course not," Sonic laughed, reaching out to take hold of Shadow's arm and pulling the ebony hedgehog onto him, "Because you are heaps more important to me than that Chao will ever be."

_Here we go with the obsessiveness..._

Sonic put his arms around Shadow's waist and held him tightly, as if never letting go. He gave the ebony hedgehog a quick kiss on the side of his muzzle and pushed him over onto the bed.

Shadow did say anything as Sonic continued to hold him and nuzzle into his chest, purring.

"What are we going to do about the Chao?" Shadow asked.

"Don't worry about it," Sonic laughed, "When Tails gets back, he'll probably return the Chao back to the garden."

Shadow let the matter down and stroked the blue hedgehog's quills as he listened to the latter's slow paced breathing.

It felt nice having company. He didn't care if Tails had planned it from the beginning. He didn't care what others thought. As long as he was alone with the azure hedgehog in his arms, that was all he needed.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	19. It Goes Public?

**Disclaimers: Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

**AN: Fairy floss is just the name Australians have given to cotton candy.**

* * *

It Goes Public?

* * *

"Another day out it seems," Sonic mumbled as Shadow placed the crutches next to the bed.

"This time, you're going to use crutches," Shadow said, pointing at the crutches at the end of the azure hedgehog's bed.

Sonic rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Shadow wanted him to use the crutches, he didn't have to say it. Sonic sat up and held his hands out, reaching for the crutches.

_How do you use these things? _Sonic thought as Shadow handed him the equipment. He sat at the edge of the bed and stood up on his good leg. He used the crutches as support, with Shadow standing back to watch.

"You're ever so helpful, Shads," Sonic muttered as he managed to get used to using the crutches.

"You looked like you were doing a pretty good job by yourself," Shadow replied with a slight smirk.

Sonic groaned with frustration, managing to get a hold of using the crutches. He focused his attention to the ebony hedgehog and asked, "So, where are we heading today? That is, if you have a plan."

"I wouldn't get you out of the bed if I didn't already have something planned," Shadow replied, turning away from the azure hedgehog and opening the door for him, "I thought it might be a nice change in pace if we visited the markets."

Sonic's green eyes brightened up, "The markets are on today?"

Shadow didn't reply as he walked out of the bedroom and waited for Sonic by the front door.

_I can't wait! The markets can be interesting at times, _Sonic thought happily as he made his way, slowly, to the door and giving Shadow a large smile as they left the house.

* * *

Shadow stayed close to the blue hedgehog, making sure he'd never leave his sight. He looked around at the many stalls, not paying very much attention to what they had to offer. He had no interest in getting anything nor did he really need to.

"I'm not one for jewelry, but this colour is just so..." Sonic could find any words to describe what the colour of the jewelry looked like. He looked at the ring with a turquoise stone within it with awe.

"...blue?" Shadow asked as he looked over the azure hedgehog's shoulder and at the ring.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Well duh... but it looked sort of pretty. Do any of these rings look good to you?"

Shadow examined the table that was covered in different sorts of rings. Different shapes, sizes and colours. But Shadow simply shook his head and walked away from the stall to the next one that was selling fairy floss.

Sonic dragged himself away from the ring stall and over to Shadow, with a smirk, "I love cotton candy! It would be one of the things I eat besides chili dogs."

"There's heaps of sugar in them," Shadow stated, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"So what?" Sonic replied, purchasing a stick of blue fairy floss and holding it out to Shadow, "You take this. We'll go find somewhere to sit so I don't stand around on these crutches."

Shadow held the end of the stick in a delicate manner, as if it were fragile. They stopped at a bench in the park, close to the markets. Sonic sat down and rested the crutches on the chair beside him as held out his hand for the cotton candy.

However, Shadow didn't give it to him. He simply looked at the blue hedgehog with an expression that conveyed nothing. He looked at the fairy floss and smirked, "You're going to need to ask, Faker."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Fine. Can you give me my fairy floss?"

"Use your manners."

"S'il vous plaît?"

Shadow thought for a moment and shrugged. Shadow pulled a small piece of the cotton candy off the stick and handed it to the blue hedgehog, who looked at him with disgust.

"And you told me to use my manners," Sonic joked, eating the cotton candy with a small. He patted the empty space of the bench beside, motioning for Shadow to sit beside him.

Shadow did so and ate the cotton candy off of his hand, watching the blue hedgehog eat as well.

* * *

The stick hung out of the blue hedgehog's mouth as he looked at the green grass underneath him. He chewed at the end of the stick before taking it out and throwing it into the bin next to the bench they were sitting on. He starred at the yellow daisy as the flower danced in the slight presence of wind.

He reached down and plucked it out of the ground by its steam and looked at it before turning to face the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow looked at him confused as Sonic handed the flower to him. Shadow looked at the daisy, "Why did you give me this?"

Sonic shrugged as he looked away from the ebony hedgehog, "As a gift I suppose."

Shadow stayed quiet as he looked at the yellow daisy. _What's the purpose of this gift?_

Sonic interrupted the silence, "I find that a flower is a symbol of hope. If you see a flower, doesn't mutter what type as long as it's brightly coloured, that there is still hope and that nothing is over."

Something randomly popped up into Shadow's mind, but he didn't say it aloud. _Well that ironic, considering Amy's surname._

"Of course, it's just a flower and... well... I was just being kind," Sonic muttered in a some what nervous tone.

There was silence between the two hedgehogs, with Sonic avoiding Shadow's stare.

"So, you're out and about..." An all too familiar female voice said from behind the pair.

They both turned to look at the speaker, not at all surprised.

"Could say the same to you. Haven't seen you in a while," Sonic replied in a bored tone, grabbing hold of his crutches and hugging them close to him.

"Not going to start a fight, are you?" Shadow dully said as he watched the pink hedgehog walk in front of them.

She shook her head, "No, of course not." She then giggled, "And even though my cake plan didn't go very well, it was rather hilarious."

She looked at the yellow daisy in Shadow's hand, "I didn't know you were the type to like flowers."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me _Rose_," Shadow darkly replied, standing up, "C'mon Sonic. Do you want to stay any longer?"

"I'll be right with you Shads... give me a hand?" Sonic asked, holding a hand out to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow had just touched Sonic's hand when there was a loud yell that came from Amy.

"Hey! Everyone!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the many people in the park. As soon as she made sure there were heaps of people looking in their direction, she pointed to Sonic and Shadow and continued, "These two rivals... are going out with each other!"

_Screw the crutches_, Shadow hissed at Amy before picking the azure hedgehog up as softly as he could and skating out of the park, leaving the pink hedgehog to laugh at them.

_If I ever see her again, she'll be in hospital for __**years**__!_

* * *

"Like they'd care about what Amy has to say," Sonic sighed as he watched the ebony hedgehog walk around the room.

Shadow grunted but didn't reply.

_What's the worst that could happen? Eggman could find out, somehow use that against me in one of his schemes, _Sonic thought and shrugged, "Don't worry about it Shads, no one will take this seriously."

"What happen?" Tails asked from the door way. Both hedgehogs looked at him and said nothing, "Either of you going to tell me?"

"Let's just blame this on Amy," Sonic muttered in reply, "How did you come to know about this?"

Tails laughed, loudly, "Are you kidding? Who wouldn't know about this? It's gone viral Sonic."

Shadow looked at the azure hedgehog, "As you were saying before..."

"Uh... never mind..." Sonic muttered, blushing in embarrassment.

_Amy Rose needs to be silenced once and for all..._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

**Damn it, Amy!**


	20. Just Ignore It

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Just Ignore It

* * *

It was hard keeping in the dark and hoping the popularity would die down. All doors were locked, all windows were shut and everything was quiet except for the muffled murmurs from outside the house.

Sonic looked at Shadow, who look at him back. _Why did this have to happen? _Sonic shook his head and sighed, frustrated, "This is stupid."

Shadow nodded silently in response, continuing to watch the azure hedgehog.

"While we wait for the time to pass, and hopefully those people go away, why don't we play a game?" Sonic asked brightly, grabbing hold of the TV remote.

"It's not a board game?" Shadow asked in return, letting Sonic place the controller in his gloved hands, looking down at it with confusion.

Sonic chuckled, "No. This form is game is quite virtual and three dimensional. It's pretty cool. Sometimes I wish life were a video game."

Shadow just grunted, not responding to Sonic's statement as he looked at the TV and back at the controller. _Who would colour these buttons different colours and put letter of the alphabet on them? And what are the stick things? _He fiddled around with the stick as Sonic laughed at him.

"Here, this is what the controller does," Sonic took hold of the controller from Shadow's hand and moved the analogue sticks around, "The left one moves characters around and the right one moves the camera, these buttons do different things," He pointed to a button that had a blue X on it, "This is usually the action button. Try it." He handed the controller back to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow looked at the controller once again and pressed the X button and looked at the screen.

Something confirmed on the game as it faded to black and revealed a loading screen.

"I don't know how to play."

"It'll come with experience," Sonic simply replied, holding his controller with a fierce grip.

_He just doesn't want to tell me so he wins..._

* * *

Shadow smirked, watching Sonic's smile turn into a frown as he attempted to beat Shadow at the game. It was the 4th game in a row that it seemed Shadow was going to win and every time he turned to look at the blue hedgehog, Sonic would make an excuse as to why he lost. It was plainly simple and the controls were easy, Shadow had no difficulty in getting used to them.

Shadow watched as Sonic smashed the buttons in an angry matter. He wasn't angry at all though, he was more frustrated than anything.

The game ended with Shadow winning once again. Sonic threw the controller aside, crossing his arms and looked away from the ebony hedgehog.

"There you go, stuff it in my face and say that you won against me in a _video game_. Who cares?" Sonic mumbled.

"Obviously you," Shadow dully stated, turning the console and TV off, then throwing the controller aside.

Sonic just sighed, not replying and seemingly avoiding Shadow all together.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "You're acting like a child, Faker. Grow up."

"Well you're not any better," Sonic replied, still not looking at the ebony hedgehog. He had his eyes closed.

Shadow shook his head, "Whatever. I'm not in the mood for this." He had just been about to crawl off the bed when Sonic grabbed hold of his ankle. Shadow fell onto the bed. He turned to look at the azure hedgehog, annoyed, "What was that for?"

But he noticed that Sonic wasn't angry. He looked rather worried.

He continued to hold onto Shadow's ankle, "You're not leaving, right?"

"Why would I do that, Faker?" Shadow asked in reply, throwing Sonic's hand off. He sat on the bed, "If I left the house and everyone noticed, they'd definitely come up with something..."

Sonic's eyes widened, as if he had an idea.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

"I've had enough of you Faker! The next time I see you, I'll break your _whole _body!" Shadow shouted as he slammed the front door shut and attempted to skate away from the house in an angered fashion.

However, everyone who had been standing around the house managed to stop him in his tracks.

"What happened?" Someone asked in worry.

Shadow pushed past people as he tried to make a clearing, getting really annoyed with the amount of people holding him up.

A microphone was shoved into his face, causing him to stumble back slightly.

"Did you and Sonic break up after what happened at the park?" Someone else asked.

"Mind you own business," Shadow growled. He then sighed, _I was hoping I would not have to do this... _"Chaos Control!"

The ebony hedgehog disappeared from everyone's sight. Everyone looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Shadow held onto the tree, peaking by the side of it to see the large crowd in front of the house, _I hope they leave soon._

* * *

The sunlight from outside dimmed, soon becoming evening. People started to move away from the house, giving Shadow a clear way to get back in. However, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Liking the attention?"

Shadow's head snapped around to see the owner of the voice. He gave the pink hedgehog a look of anger, "You're lucky I don't just -"

Amy giggled, "I was just joking around!"

"I don't need to waste my energy on you," Shadow said, turning away from her and walking back to the house.

Amy chased after him, calling out loudly, "Shadow!"

_OK, that's it, I've had enough! I've tried being __**nice **__to her, but she's pushed the limit, _Shadow span around and hit the pink hedgehog in the arm with hard punch.

Amy fell onto the ground, all the air pushed out of her lungs. She didn't speak, she just looked at Shadow.

"Leave us alone Amy Rose," He said to her loudly, pointing at the pink hedgehog, "And if you do keep annoying me, you'll be getting more than just a punch." With that said, he turned around and went into the house.

* * *

"Did you and Amy fight again?" Sonic asked as Shadow walked into the bedroom.

"How did you find that out?" Shadow asked, dully, in reply. Sonic nodded to the TV.

"It was on the news..."

"For heavens sake... if it wasn't for her I probably would have gotten back unnoticed," Shadow replied sitting on the wooden chair and crossing his arms over his chest, clearly angered.

"You hitting her isn't actually what they're going on about..." Sonic muttered as he looked at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow didn't say anything, he just let Sonic continue.

"You used the plural rather than the singular. They say that if you wanted to say that you, alone, wanted to be left alone you would have said 'leave me alone'. But you didn't. You said 'leave us alone'... so basically the plan failed anyway."

Shadow looked away from the blue hedgehog's stare, he looked at the floor. He hadn't really meant to say it, he hadn't even known he had said it that way otherwise he would have corrected himself.

"Lighten up Shads, it's nothing major," Sonic smiled and shrugged, "I mean, sure, I don't liked people being around the house, but things could be worse, right?"

Shadow looked up at the azure hedgehog. _I would blame everything on him... I can. But I'm not going to. There's a reason as to why I won't. _

"Are you alright Shads? Are the people getting to you?" Sonic asked in concern, "All you're doing is staring at me."

"Am I... not allowed to?" Shadow asked in in a somewhat playful tone, a small smirk on his muzzle.

"Well you can, I suppose," Sonic shrugged, completely oblivious to Shadow's tone. He smiled, "Then again, I just am that good looking, hey?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "That what _you _like to say..."

"Hey!" Sonic replied in a fake hurt manner, he turned his head away from the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow went over to the blue hedgehog. He stroked an index finger from the top of Sonic's ear to his quills. Sonic shivered.

"Whoa..." Sonic looked at the ebony hedgehog and smiled, "That actually felt kind of good."

"You shivered as if you were cold," Shadow bluntly stated.

Sonic motioned for Shadow to sit beside him, "I'll try and do the gesture back. You tell me how it feels for you."

Shadow sat on the side of the bed next to Sonic, his back turned facing Sonic.

Sonic slid a finger down Shadow's ear, past his quills and started playing with the ebony hedgehog's tail, twirling it around his finger.

"That's... not what I did to you," Shadow said, hiding the slight enjoyment from Sonic.

Sonic smiled, "Well, now you know what I was looking at the other day."

"You pervert," Shadow chuckled.

"I don't know, doesn't seem that way to me," Sonic purred in response, nibbling the side of the ebony hedgehog's ear.

"Don't eat me Faker, I don't taste very good."

"That's a lie."

Tails opened the door of the bedroom and found Sonic eating Shadow's ear.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Sonic mumbled, continuing to nibble Shadow's ear.

"Are you _eating _Shadow?" Tails asked with shock.

"No," Sonic mumbled and stopped nibbling the ebony hedgehog's ear, "So, how did that feel?"

Shadow didn't reply.

"Shads?" Sonic looked over the ebony hedgehog's shoulder and found him asleep. _That's... kinda cute._

The sound the door shutting could be heard and the room was filled with darkness. Sonic pulled the ebony hedgehog closer to him and hugged his waist, nuzzling into Shadow's quills.

"Good night Shadow."

Silence...

"Night Sonic."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Alternate ending: And then Sonic ate him. Nah, just kidding!**


	21. 4 Weeks after the 'Incident'

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: To my dear observant Guest reader. You have proven quite a few points. Why did Amy do it? I, the author, have no clue. As for the thing about Shadow Chao Controlling out and in the house, that was something that came up in my mind and was like... 'eh'. Oh and Christian Wolf27, yes it would be funny if he ate Shadow.**

* * *

4 Weeks after the 'Incident'

* * *

Sonic watched the ebony hedgehog, stroking through his quills. _He's looks so adorable when he's sleepy, so innocent... _A small smile appeared on the azure hedgehog's face as he hugged Shadow once again, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm not a toy Faker," Shadow muttered, looking over his shoulder at the blue hedgehog, "Meaning I need to be able to breath."

"Aw, you're no fun Shads," Sonic complained, loosening his grip around the ebony hedgehog's chest.

"I'm no fun when I can't breath."

Sonic laughed. _OK, he has a point. _He nuzzled into the ebony hedgehog's quills, "So what's the plan for today, my dear?"

"First off, I don't know. Secondly, don't call me that," Shadow replied.

"Righto," The blue hedgehog lay against Shadow, looking at the wall in front of him. He smiled, "I can't wait to _actually _get back on my feet and run. It's been so long since I've felt the wind go through my quills."

"You're probably going to have to get used to running again," Shadow bluntly said, turning over to face Sonic.

Sonic nervously laughed, "Yeah, that's bound to be fun." He back away from Shadow and looked at him, moving forward slightly, their noses touching.

Sonic looked over Shadow shoulder and rolled his eyes, "They aren't going to give this up, are they?"

Shadow turned around to look at the window. A large amount of people were standing outside, some of them taking pictures with their phones and others jumping around with excitement.

"Can't they just forget about it?" Sonic groaned, lying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

Shadow got up and drew the curtains over the window. The room was absolutely dark.

Shadow turned the light on and looked at the azure hedgehog.

"Happy?"

Sonic smiled, "I'll be _happier _once everyone gets over it." He sat up and grabbed the book from the small table, opening it and writing something down.

Shadow grunted before leaving the bedroom. He found Tails in the kitchen, cooking his breakfast.

"Morning Shadow," Tails muttered causally, giving Shadow a quick side glance before looking back at the frying pan.

"Morning," Shadow walked to the kitchen counter. It was covered in what appeared to be thousands of letter and cards, "When were these delivered?"

"Earlier this morning," Tails simply replied, putting the pancakes he had made onto a plate and placing the frying pan into the sink.

Shadow picked one up and read to who it was for. _Most of them say Sonic. But there's one that says 'Sonic &amp; Shadow', that's great. _He grabbed a pile of them and went back into Sonic's bedroom.

"I hope you like mail, you've got tones of it," The ebony hedgehog commented, placing the pile onto the table.

Sonic looked at it and shrugged, "Lovely." He put the book down and looked through the pile, opening some of them up.

"This one says, 'I knew you were gay because you'd always run away from that pink female hedgehog, I don't think I'll allow my kids to ever see you as a hero anymore'," Sonic rolled his eyes, throwing the card away, "That's nice."

"This is from Amy," Shadow muttered, handing the letter to the azure hedgehog.

Sonic snatched it out of his hand and read it in a mocking tone, "'I hope you guys read this! Why did I do it? No particular reason, perhaps just to show the world who you really are. I've tried going on dates with you, but no, something happens every time and I'm fed up with it. I sure hope you guys like the attention. Amy.'" Sonic moaned, "Yeah, kind of glad I won't ever have to go on another date with her ever again."

"'You guys look adorable together'," Shadow read bluntly, "'I wish I knew the name of that black hedgehog, he certainly looks like he could use the love'. When I find that person..."

"What would you do Shads? It wasn't like they were having a go at you," Sonic laughed, throwing some of the cards aside, "I don't need to read these, they're just stupid."

"Is there anything you'd like for breakfast?" Shadow asked dully, on his way back out of the bedroom.

"Surprise me..." Sonic smiled and then smirked, "Just don't make it cake."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Tails got rid of it a while back, don't worry about it." He left the bedroom and headed back into the kitchen.

He looked in the pantry and sighed. _Looks like I'm going to have to go out and get it._

"Do you want me to go out shopping?" Tails asked the ebony hedgehog, walking over to the sink to wash his dishes.

"I should be in and out rather quickly," Shadow replied, looking at the young fox.

"OK," Tails smiled, "I'm going to go hang out with him while you're gone."

* * *

People were whispering and keeping their distance from the ebony hedgehog as he looked through the many different brands.

"He'd totally be the female in the relationship, shopping is definitely one of those traits," Someone quietly said behind Shadow.

_That's rather stereotypical, _Shadow grabbed hold of a packet of waffles and went into the frozen foods isle, looking for ice cream.

"It would be so adorable when Sonic gets back on his feet and goes shopping with his _boyfriend_, it would look so cute."

_Boyfriend? _He was slightly confused about the word, but wasn't going to show his confusion in front of the crowd, he continued looking for ice cream. But the comments were getting on his nerves.

Someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and realized it was a young girl. She had long light brown hair and green eyes. She looked around five, looking quite innocent with her youthful smile.

"Hello," She said, smiling.

Shadow didn't say anything, simply staring at the girl.

The crowd around them went quiet, determined to see what Shadow would do.

The girl's mother went over to her and grabbed hold of her arm.

"I'm so sorry," The mother apologized, pulling the girl away.

The young girl had her arms outstretched towards the ebony hedgehog, she started crying as she was pulled away, "No mommy! I just wanted to talk."

Shadow turned back around and took any random brand of ice cream, wanting to leave the mall immediately. He could still hear the little girl cry.

_She really wasn't doing anything and how will she be able to meet new people when her mother takes her away from them. _He turned around and moved towards the noise of the crying, ignoring the staring crowd.

The mother was busy looking at something on the shelves as she held her daughter over her shoulder. The girl looked down at Shadow and smiled, her crying stopped completely.

She giggled as she asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Shadow," He simply stated as softly as he could.

The girl squirmed from her mothers grip, attempting to get out of it. She fell out of her mother's hands and headed towards the floor.

Shadow quickly dashed towards her, catching her before she would hit the floor.

"Don't do that," He simply said, shaking his head at the girl.

She laughed playfully before giving him a hug.

It took awhile for him to get her off before her mother turned around to look. Her mother gasped and then smiled, taking the girl off of him.

"Bye!" The little girl waved at the ebony hedgehog as her mother walked away.

Shadow gave the girl a small wave before Chaos Controlling out of the mall.

* * *

_This is going to be more of a lunch than breakfast_, Shadow thought as he entered the azure hedgehog's bedroom, finding him playing a game with Tails.

"Hey Shads," Sonic muttered, letting Tails win as he focused his attention at the plate Shadow gave him, "Waffles and ice cream! Best lunch!"

Tails jumped off of the bed, "Well, I'll leave you guys alone. You know where I'll be." He went out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him as he went.

Shadow sat beside the azure hedgehog watching him eat, suddenly remembering the word that had confused him, "Faker, would you care to tell me what a 'boyfriend' is?"

Sonic abruptly stopped eating, swallowing the food down, "You don't know what a boyfriend or girlfriend is? Well... uh... I suppose you could say that it's kind of a stage when dating. Why do you ask?"

"Someone mentioned it when they were talking about you and I."

Sonic smiled, putting the plate on the small table and looking at the ebony hedgehog, "Would you like me to consider you as my boyfriend?"

Shadow shrugged, "I only learnt the word today. I don't really care."

"Well, as of today, you're officially my boyfriend," Sonic happily announced, grabbing hold of Shadow and pulling him into a hug, nuzzling his chest.

_Does that mean our 'rivalry' is over?_

* * *

**AN: I apologize deeply for the delay in this update, but with so many stories it's kind of hard on focusing on more than one.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	22. Sponge Bath!

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: My dear guest, no I was not being sarcastic :/ I don't know why you thought that.**  
**001, did you read it from the beginning?**  
**Dest, but I'm not calling Sonic the 'girlfriend'...**

* * *

Sponge Bath!

* * *

The ebony hedgehog sat quietly on the end of the bed, reading a book. He felt a small stab at his side, but ignored it. The blue hedgehog had been trying to gain his attention for so long and wasn't giving up any time soon.

Another stab, this time sharper than before.

"What?" Shadow hissed angrily, turning to look at Sonic.

"Nothing," Sonic quickly mumbled, putting his hands behind his back and looking out the window, whistling.

Shadow glared at him, clearly irritated. _Idiot_. Shadow shook his head and went back to reading the book.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gloved hand reach out for him once again.

"If you poke me one more time, you'll be in bed for _life_," Shadow threatened darkly, slamming the book shut.

The hand retreated almost immediately. Shadow smirked. _That'll teach him_. He put the book onto the small table and looked at the door.

He felt something light and soft lay on his shoulder. He looked down at it. It was a feather, a white feather. He grabbed it and turned around to look at the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, stop playing around," Shadow muttered, flicking the feather over his shoulder.

"Unless you can cure my boredom, I'm going to keep doing it!" Sonic replied, smirking playfully.

"When was the last time you were washed?" Shadow asked, pinching his nose, "You smell awful."

Sonic shrugged, "I have no clue. It's hard taking a shower with a plastered leg Shads. If I were to be washed, it'd have to be by sponge."

_I suppose that's probably why he hasn't had a decent wash in so long. And it seems no one else is going to do it... I don't know whether to be disgusted however, _Shadow shook his head, "Fine, I'll go and see if I can get a sponge and some warm water."

Sonic's ear perked up, a nervous look over his face, "Water?"

"Duh Faker," Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes, "You need water to wash yourself."

Sonic looked somewhat shocked, but smiled, "Oh yeah, of course."

"What's the problem then?" Shadow asked dully as he made his way to the door.

"Nothing," Sonic said quickly, his head snapping to the window.

_He's worse than a cat_, Shadow went out of the bedroom and wondered where someone would put a sponge. _I'll have to ask Tails._

* * *

He found Tails in his workshop, as per usual, working on some sort of device.

"Faker isn't very hygienic," Shadow stated as he stood in the doorway.

Tails laughed, "I know. He's completely scared of water, makes it kind of hard to wash him."

"You've tried?"

Tails nodded, he walked past the ebony hedgehog and looked in a cupboard next to the door, "I tried and failed. He would just not stop squirming."

_This is going to be fun_, Shadow watched as Tails handed him a clean, new orange sponge and a bucket.

"I suggest you take him into the bathroom, I don't want his room to get wet," Tails explained and gave Shadow a smile, "Good luck."

Shadow curtly nodded before turning away from the kitsune.

"If you do, somehow, manage to get him clean, I'll get you whatever you want."

Shadow simply shrugged as he left the workshop.

* * *

The ebony hedgehog filled the bucket up to the brim with warm, soapy water. Bubbles foamed over the edge. He wet the sponge slightly and squeezed it, the water dripped out of the sponge as he did so. He put the sponge into the bucket and put the bucket into the bath before he went to Sonic's bedroom.

Even from the doorway, he could clearly see Sonic gripping tightly onto the bed sheets, not wanting to get washed.

"You are so pathetic," Shadow commented as he walked into the bedroom.

"I don't like water! Please don't!" Sonic yelled out, now holding onto the bed.

"You're not setting a very good example Faker. If only people could see you now. Their hero, scared by _water_," Shadow chuckled darkly.

Sonic glared at him, "I've had bad experiences in the past..."

"As I've heard. Now, the quicker we do this, the sooner it'll be over," Shadow said as he walked closer to the azure hedgehog.

Sonic shook his head, "No, that's what Tails said!"

Shadow didn't care about the excuses Sonic was making. He grabbed hold of Sonic's wrist and pulled him close, picking him up with an arm supporting his legs and the other around the back of Sonic's head.

The blue hedgehog squirmed and grimaced with pain.

"Keep still and you won't hurt your leg. Remember Faker, just another two weeks and you'll be back on your feet," Shadow said as he gripped the hedgehog tightly, walking into the bathroom.

He put Sonic on the floor of the bathroom and went to the bath to take the bucket out of the bath.

As soon as Sonic saw the bucket filled with water, he squirmed away from it, closing his eyes tight, "No! Please!"

_He acts as if I'm torturing him... I hope no one outside can hear this..._ Shadow thought as he took out the sponge, grabbing the azure hedgehog's wrist with his free hand.

He started by washing the blue hedgehog's quills, soaking them thoroughly. Sonic had his eyes and mouth shut, as still as a statue.

"Faker..." Shadow said in a soft tone.

Sonic shook his head, refusing to talk.

Shadow rolled his eyes and continued to wash him.

He was washing Sonic's right arm when he noticed Sonic peaking at him with one eye open. He looked up at Sonic who quickly shut it.

"We're half way there. I got the hard part out of the way," Shadow silently said as he washed Sonic's stomach.

The blue hedgehog started laughing slightly, but was muffled as he was trying to keep his mouth shut. Shadow looked up at him and smirked.

"Does that tickle?" The ebony hedgehog asked in a slightly playful manner.

Sonic shook his head, trying not to smile.

Shadow went back to washing the blue hedgehog's stomach, who started laughing out loud.

"Stop!" Sonic called out as Shadow rubbed the sponge down his stomach and over to his unbandaged leg. The ebony hedgehog washed his leg and shook his head.

"You're still wearing your shoe?" Shadow unbuckled the golden buckle on the side of the shoe and slid it off his foot. He took Sonic's sock off and started washing the bottom of Sonic's feet.

Sonic laughed even louder than before, holding onto the edge of the bath, "Stop! Shadow! Stop!"

"Hang on, I've gotta get your feet smelling nice and clean," Shadow chuckled and threw the sponge into the bucket and sat back.

Sonic's quills lay down his back, giving a somewhat girly look. Sonic stared at him.

"Are you going to dry me? I'm all wet!" Sonic complained.

Shadow grabbed a towel and started to dry the azure hedgehog. After he was done, he sat back again and looked at Sonic.

His quills were sticking up and all fuzzy, kind of like an afro.

"We're going to have to brush your quills. Is there a brush I can use?" Shadow asked as he poured the cold water into the bath, placing the completely brown sponge into the bucket, which he put beside the bath.

"I have on in my room," Sonic explained and grinned, "Don't you like my look?"

"No, you look even more stupid than usual," Shadow told him, picking him up once again.

He took the blue hedgehog back into his room and put him onto his bed.

"The brush should be in that drawer," Sonic pointed to the chester drawers near the bookcase, he pointed at the second drawer.

Shadow when to the drawer and opened it, taking out the brush that was in it. It looked kind of new, as if it had never been used. Closing the drawer, he went back to the blue hedgehog and sat behind him, brushing out his quills.

_I could totally sabotage his quills, _Shadow thought as he brush through them. He thought for a moment of what he would do and remembered how they had looked when they were wet.

"Don't mess up my quills Shads," Sonic warned the ebony hedgehog behind him, "Otherwise I'll mess yours up."

"You won't put one finger on my quills," Shadow muttered as he brushed through Sonic's hair.

Sonic shrugged, "I have already, haven't I?"

Shadow grunted and continued to brush the azure coloured quills. When he was done, he put the brush on the small table and sat back at the end of the bed.

_Ah, he smells heaps better now. Probably should have washed the bed sheets as well, _He thought as he looked up the bed.

Sonic lay back in the bed and looked at the ceiling. He smiled, "Thanks Shads."

"I'm not doing it again," The ebony hedgehog bluntly replied, crossing his arms.

"But it was fun, don't you think?" Sonic laughed, "Unless, of course, you want me to poke you again."

Shadow stood up and shook his head, before he walked out of the bedroom, "I'm going to clean everything up and take the bucket back into Tails' workshop."

Sonic nodded as he started whistling.

* * *

Shadow went into Tails' workshop and but the bucket behind the door. He turned around to exit when Amy stood in front of him.

"I have no time for you," Shadow darkly said, pushing past the pink hedgehog.

"What were you doing with Sonic in there?" She asked with slightly surprise.

_I've got the perfect response, _Shadow turned around to face her, a dark smirk on his face, "Something that made him extremely wet." And with that, he went back to the house, loving the utterly shocked expression Amy had.

* * *

Tails was sitting in the living room, looking at something on his Miles Electric as Shadow walked into the house. He waved at the ebony hedgehog with a smile.

"Nice job. I like Sonic's new quill style," Tails complimented with a laugh and put a finger over his lips, "Don't worry, I didn't tell him."

"Thanks," Shadow muttered as he returned to Sonic's room.

Sonic glared at him as he walked in, "Tails laughed at me when he came in, what did you do?"

"You'll have to look in a mirror to find out," Shadow said, closing the bedroom door, "But don't worry, it's nothing major."

Sonic growled, "You've done something to my quills, haven't you?"

"Let's just say... you look utterly 'beautiful'."

* * *

**AN: Oh, nice one Shadow xD**


	23. Sonic the Idiot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Sonic the Idiot

* * *

Sonic sighed grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest as Tails walked in with a suitcase.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonic asked the kitsune dully, watching the fox put the suitcase on the table and open it.

Tails chuckled slightly, "I just want to see how this would look with your quill style."

"Hmpf..." Sonic grunted with a frown, looking away from his best friend and out the window, "I'll do my best to screw it up."

* * *

Shadow walked through the front door of the house, quickly noticing the young two-tailed fox sitting on the couch, sitting there looking at the door.

"I see you're waiting for me," Shadow said bluntly, closing the door behind him.

"Of course, I have some things to go out and do," Tails replied, a small playful smile on his face as he stood up and walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed a bag, that was lying on it. He walked past Shadow and opened the door, "I want to know what you think of Sonic's new style."

Shadow just looked on with confusion as the kitsune left the house. _He must have done something..._

The ebony hedgehog went into Sonic's bedroom. The only thing he could see on Sonic's bed was blue quills.

"Faker, are you in there?" Shadow asked as he walked to the bed.

Eyes opened wide, looking at him, "In where?"

"All I could see was a pile of quills," Shadow explained. There was something off about Sonic's face, but he couldn't quite pin down what it was.

Sonic fluttered his eyelashes as he sat up. He smirked at the ebony hedgehog, "Don't notice anything different _other _than the quill style you did to me?"

_Let's see... he's still blue, he's still annoying as always... he has eyelashes... _Shadow wondered if he had noticed them or not before, they really stood out now for some reason, _Is that... black eyeliner around his eyes?_

"Are you dressing up as a girl, Faker?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seems more like you guys are. Can you get me a cloth to wash this all off? Tails put it on and refused to put it off," Sonic explained, "I'm going to teach that little kit a lesson..."

Shadow gave the blue hedgehog a small nod and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a rag and soaking it with water before returning to the bedroom. He handed the rag to Sonic.

"Thanks," The azure hedgehog muttered as he washed his face of the make-up, "Never wearing that again in my life. I don't even know where he got it from."

"Perhaps, in his spare time, he likes to dress up," Shadow suggested and Sonic gave him a disgusted face.

"I doubt that's what he's doing in the workshop," Sonic simply said as he threw the rag onto the table, "So, what's going to happen today?"

"I can not see into the future Faker," The ebony hedgehog replied, sitting beside the blue hedgehog, "But you missed a spot."

Sonic sighed, "Of course I did, I can't see myself without a mirror."

"Trust me Faker, you don't want to," Shadow smirked, licking a finger and rubbing Sonic's cheek.

"Are you going to set my quills back to normal, or will I have to force you?" Sonic complained to Shadow, frowning.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Fine. As long as it shuts you up."

Shadow brushed the blue quills up, but neatly. He sat the brush onto the table when he was done and sat back.

Sonic felt the back of his head and smiled, "Ah... I'm never letting you brush my quills again!"

"Never say never Faker."

Sonic had a looked of disgust on his face as he looked at the ebony hedgehog, "You listened to that song? Ugh, you have the worst taste!"

"It's a saying Faker! I was not reciting any lyrics from any song," Shadow dully replied with a shrug, "And I don't listen to a lot of music Faker."

"Oh right, you're too busy keeping to yourself to do something like that," Sonic joked.

Shadow stayed quiet.

"Except for now of course," Sonic smiled, "You've got something else to care about in the meantime."

"Yes and if he doesn't shut up soon, I might just suffocate him with this pillow," Shadow explained as he held the pillow up.

"C'mon Shads, I talk a lot and no one is going to be able to stop -"

Shadow pressed his lips against Sonic's, shutting the azure hedgehog up. A taste of strawberry filled his mouth as the ebony hedgehog licked Sonic's lips. _He's wearing flavored lip gloss..._

Sonic smirked as he back away slightly, "Like the taste?"

"Strawberry... interesting. Didn't think you were the type."

Sonic's eyes widened, "What? No!"

Shadow just chuckled as he kissed the azure hedgehog again, deeper than the last time as the strawberry flavor didn't surprise him this time. He cupped Sonic's chin with his hands as he continued to kiss the blue hedgehog.

Sonic backed away quickly, coughing, "I need... to breathe!"

Shadow stayed quiet as he watched Sonic pant for a breath. The blue hedgehog sat there, calmly breathing. He gave the ebony hedgehog an annoyed glare.

"Fine, you stopped me. Happy?"

"Extremely."

"That's more than I need to know. You know, there are heaps of other things I'm looking forward to when my leg completely heals," Sonic alluringly said, putting a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Oh really? Something other than us fighting?"

"I have a different type of 'fighting' in mind," Sonic grinned, taking his hand away from Shadow, "But, that's just going to have to wait awhile."

Shadow was in no way going to admit that he was intrigued. _What could he possibly mean?_

"Anyway," Sonic said, grabbing what appeared to be a phone from the table, "ever heard of a 'selfie'?"

"A what?"

"Obviously not," Sonic muttered as he grabbed hold of the ebony hedgehog and pulled him close to him, holding the phone quite some distance away from him, "Just put on a smile and it'll be fine!"

Shadow crossed his arms as a flash came from the small device in Sonic's hand.

"Good enough," Sonic laughed as he looked at the device, "You want to see?"

"Not particularly."

Sonic handed the phone to the ebony hedgehog who took it and looked at the photo that was displayed.

Sonic had his eyes closed with a huge smile on his face, while Shadow just frowned, looking at the blue hedgehog with a bored expression. _You can totally tell we belong together with this photo_.

Sonic took the phone back, turned it off and put it on the table, "Ah, I've got that out of the way. What should we do to waste time? Oh! I know! I wanted a rematch on that game because you were totally cheating!"

"How would I be cheating when I didn't even know the -"

"I'm just joking Shads. You really need to get a sense of humor," Sonic laughed, pushing the ebony hedgehog slightly.

Shadow just grunted. _How did I survive so many weeks with this idiot?_

* * *

"You're an idiot Faker," Shadow commented as he watched the azure hedgehog throw the controller across the room. It hit the wall and fell onto the ground.

Sonic looked at the ebony hedgehog putting a large smile on his muzzle, "But I'm _your _idiot, right?"

"Yes, you are," Shadow chuckled as he hugged the blue hedgehog close.

"It was a draw, right?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, _idiot..._

* * *

**AN: Ah, tired... need proper sleep...**

**I'm on the search for Sonic '06. I want it to experience how bad it supposedly is. Oh, and I'll probably get Sonic Unleashed sometime soon, not that I care to be honest.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	24. Managing By Oneself

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: A big thanks to **_**greenone15 **_**for the rather long comment. It's great to know someone reads my Author Notes! And of course, a huge thanks to everyone who reads my stories. You guys are great!**

* * *

Managing By Oneself

* * *

Of course, his leg wasn't completely healed but he could at least stand a little tiny bit of weight onto it. Sonic grabbed the crutches off of the end of the bed and slowly made his way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Tails asked, looking up at his best friend with surprise.

"Grabbing something to eat," Sonic simply replied as he went to the kitchen counter, leaning against it and grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

"You could have just simply asked me to do it," Tails replied, standing up and walking to the opposite side of the counter, looking at the blue hedgehog with concern, "Be careful..."

"I'll be fine," Sonic smiled reassuringly as he placed the apple in his mouth and grabbed the crutches, moving to the living room's couch. He sat down and threw the apple into the air before catching it again, "It's not like I'm going far distances."

Tails shrugged, "That's true."

"Not to mention," Sonic started, looking at the young kit with a small dark smirk, "You are the one who basically set it up to break my leg. But... I suppose it'll just be a thing in the past and I have learnt a few things in this long, boring adventure."

Tails nervously smiled, nodding in agreement. He sighed, "Since you're out of the bedroom, I'll go and clean it up."

Sonic simply hummed in agreement as he continued to chew into the apple. _Not very much of a snack, _he thought as he looked at the apple, _guess I'm too used to the things Shadow cooks._

Sonic sat back into the couch and looked at the ceiling as he held the apple near his lips, ready for another bite.

_Hm... wonder what will happen when I'm back on my feet and running... I suppose it'll be just like normal, winning against Eggman as always, having stupid arguments with Knuckles, avoiding Amy... fighting Shadow... hm, I dunno about that one, doesn't sound very interesting to me_.

"Why are you looking at the ceiling Faker?"

Sonic snapped out of his trance as he looked at the speaker, taking a final bite out of the apple, "I was just thinking. Anyway, what's up?" He asked as he threw the apple at Shadow, who caught it.

Shadow grunted as he threw the apple into the bin, "Nothing."

Tails walked out of Sonic's bedroom, carrying the bed sheets over his head. He stumbled over the sheets and fell onto the floor. The kit gasped in surprise as he threw the sheets off of his head.

"Here," Shadow took the sheets from the kitsune and put them on the kitchen counter to fold them up neatly, "I'll go and put these in the laundry."

"The washing machine is in there," Tails said, standing up and fluffing his tails as he pointed to a small room next to the bathroom.

Shadow gave Tails a small nod and went into the room.

"Are you alright Tails?" Sonic asked the fox with slight worry, "Didn't hurt anything, did ya?"

"Nah, I'm good," Tails smiled, shaking his head.

Sonic looked at the coffee table and noticed a crossword puzzle lying on it, half complete and with a pencil and dictionary next to it. He looked back at the kitsune and pointed to the crossword, "Were you trying to solve this?"

Tails nodded and frowned, "Yeah, but there are some words I couldn't find... I'm not very good at crosswords. There are other puzzles in that book though," The young fox walked over to Sonic and picked up the puzzle book, flipping through a few pages before finding one and putting back on the table, "There's a find-a-word."

"I know what I a find-a-word is Tails, you didn't have to tell me," Sonic commented, rolling his eyes as he looked at the puzzle and picked up the pen. He looked at the word bank at the bottom of the page and then at the maze filled with a heap of letters that were scattered all over the place. _This will take awhile._

"Have fun, I'm going to my workshop to fix up a device I should have working some time soon," Tails said, smiling joyfully as he left the house.

Shadow walked out of the laundry room and noticed the determined expression on Sonic's face. He went over to the azure hedgehog to see what he was doing.

"What is that?" The ebony hedgehog asked, nodding at the page.

Sonic looked up at Shadow and grinned, "It's called a find-a-word. It's a type of puzzle. What you have to do," Sonic explained as Shadow sat next to him and looked at the puzzle, "is find words from the 'word bank' in this," Sonic pointed to the scattered letters in a box.

Shadow looked at the words in the word bank. _Friendship, affection, delight, passion, these all seem to have a theme to them..._

"Do you see a connect with these words Faker?" Shadow asked, pointing to the word bank.

Sonic read through the words, but shook his head as he looked at the ebony hedgehog, "Nope, I don't see it."

_That's because you're an idiot_, Shadow picked the dictionary up and searched the words up.

_Affection: a gentle feeling of fondness or liking. Delight: great pleasure. Passion: strong and barely controllable emotion. Hm... they seem to have a great deal with relationships..._

Sonic pointed, silently, to the heading of the page. It was in a large, bubble like font with a pink tint on the sides. There were love hearts all around the page.

_LOVE_

"Well, that's nice," Sonic chuckled, _it's obvious Tails set this up once again, _"How about we don't worry about what the words actually mean and just do the puzzle?"

"But it says that once you find all the words, there will be a secret sentence with the remaining letters vertically through the box," Shadow said, reading the rules from under the title.

Sonic sighed, _oh yeah... right. Wasn't planning to complete it, but might as well try, certainly could use a way to waste time._

* * *

"It's backwards," Shadow simply said, watching the blue hedgehog crossing out the word.

Sonic wrote down the remaining letters and then put spaces between them.

_"Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own."_

Sonic laughed, putting the pen down and sitting back into the couch, "I wouldn't have known that..."

"Really Faker?" Shadow asked, watching the blue hedgehog closely.

"Did you?"

"No," The ebony hedgehog dully said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean, I'd have no clue if you're happy or not," Sonic, playfully, joked, resting his arms behind his head, "Ah well, that's done."

Shadow picked the puzzle book up and flicked through the pages, stopping at a page that looked nothing like a puzzle. It was writing, rather small writing at that.

_**Things didn't quite work out, but it's not completely bad either. It's good to see the two talk to each other rather than have their fights and races as usual. I couldn't be anymore happier. **_

_I have an odd feeling the kit put this in here intentionally so that one of us would read it. _It was then that the ebony hedgehog noticed extremely small writing at the very bottom of the page. Putting the book closer to his eyes to read it.

_**Yes, I wrote this deliberately Shadow, I knew you'd read it.**_

_That young fox is way too smart for his age_, Shadow closed the book and put it onto the coffee table. Sonic looked at the ebony hedgehog, confused.

"There something in there that interested you?" The blue hedgehog asked, pointing at the puzzle book.

"I was just looking at some of the puzzles, as that's what the book is for Faker," Shadow commented.

"Oh," Sonic sighed.

"I'm going to check on laundry," Shadow said, walking into the laundry room.

_Does that mean Shadow just comes around to look after me to make me happy? Uh, I don't know. 'Love' can be too confusing... _Sonic watched as Shadow take fresh bed sheets out of the cupboard and into his bedroom.

After a couple of minutes, the ebony hedgehog returned to Sonic's view.

"Everything's all set up in your bedroom Sonic, return whenever you please," Shadow said as he went to the door.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic called out, gaining Shadow's attention, "I know I sound like I might be begging for this, but you don't mind carrying me back to my bed, do ya?"

"You got yourself here, you can get yourself back," Shadow muttered, opening the front door.

"Fine, be that way," Sonic huffed, grabbing hold of the crutches and wobbly balancing on one foot. He slowly approached the kitchen counter watching the ebony hedgehog watch him.

_He's going to fall if he's not careful... or he's just doing that on purpose_, Shadow thought, ready for any sudden actions.

Sonic smiled, "I got off to the wrong start, but I'll -"

Shadow grunted, annoyed, he went to the azure hedgehog and pulled him into a hug like posture, taking the clutches from the hedgehog and leaning them against the kitchen counter. He picked Sonic up in a bridal style and took him to his bed, placing him upon it slowly and steadily.

"There, happy?"

Sonic laughed, smiling at Shadow, "Thanks Shads. See you later."

"I'll be back later," Shadow commented as he left bedroom.

* * *

**AN: Ah, well, I got Sonic Unleashed and kind of rage quit... but don't worry about that, I'm really hoping to get up to Rooftop Run, loved the Generations version of the stage. Now, all that's left for me to get is, Sonic '06.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	25. Five Weeks Approaching

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: I will agree, that I'll probably have a heaps more frustrating time playing Sonic '06 than Unleashed. But I can't judge yet!**

* * *

Five Weeks Approaching

* * *

Sonic tapped his foot on the ground, annoyed at the slow pace of the horror film he was watching. Everything was quiet, the perfect atmosphere was set for a jump scare, but it appeared that nothing was happening at all.

"C'mon..." Sonic rolled his eyes, throwing his arms into the air, "Do something!"

"Like what Faker?"

Sonic cursed the built up atmosphere, jumping at the noise that was Shadow's voice. He turned around to look at the ebony hedgehog, a sly smile on his muzzle.

"Like that," The blue hedgehog muttered in a tiny voice.

"Did I _accidentally _scare you?" Shadow asked darkly, walking into the living room and looking at the horror movie Sonic was watching, a rather gory part was on display with a person being sliced into small parts by lasers.

Sonic gave a small shake of his head as he watched the scene, "No, not at all. You ruined the atmosphere the movie has set up for this part."

"So, you watch horror movies... never would have guess," Shadow commented as he sat on the couch, some distance between him and the cobalt blue hedgehog.

Sonic gave a small shrug, a smug smile on his face, "Yeah, I do. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope, but I'm just going to say that this isn't a horror movie," Shadow pointed out as he looked at the DVD case, "The games it was based on changed genre as well."

"I don't play the games," Sonic commented, giving the DVD case a somewhat disgusted look, "Horror games aren't really my thing."

Shadow simply nodded as he placed the DVD case back onto the coffee table. _Hm... watches horror movies but video games aren't his thing..._

"What's got you so deep in thought Shads?" Sonic asked, turning the movie off and switching the TV to a random documentary.

"Nothing."

"You always say that," Sonic sighed with frustration, "It's like the only words you know are mainly ways of saying 'no'."

"Well, I can't reply with 'yes' all the time, can I?" Shadow rhetorically asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can sometimes," Sonic stated, his attention focusing to the show on TV.

"I heard there was -" Shadow was about to say something when Sonic interrupted rather angrily.

"I know."

_Oh... _Shadow looked at the floor, _I was just going to say that there was a new restaurant open..._

Sonic quickly glanced at the ebony hedgehog, "Uh... go ahead. What were you saying?"

"Never mind," Shadow darkly muttered, looking away from the blue hedgehog. _What hell is it that 'he knew'?_

"I just thought you were talking about the new TV show that's been airing lately, I already know about it. I watched one episode and didn't like it," Sonic explained, trying to get the ebony hedgehog to look at him.

"That was not was I was going to say," Shadow simply muttered.

"What is it?"

"You didn't seem to care," Shadow threw a pamphlet over his shoulder to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic caught the small booklet and looked at the cover. It appeared to be an announcement that a new restaurant was opening locally. _I see... whoops._

"Oh, sorry for cutting you off," Sonic apologized quietly, putting the booklet onto the coffee table and looking at the back of Shadow nervously.

Shadow grunted, "Eh, you do it all the time."

"I know, it's become such a bad habit."

The room became silent except for the noise emitted from the television that was a documentary about rabbits. Sonic looked at the calendar on the wall to the left of him. _Nearly five weeks... this went heaps quicker than I expected... _He looked back at the ebony hedgehog and smiled widely, _He helped out quite a bit too..._

He placed his hands onto the ebony hedgehog's shoulder and noticed just how tensed up he was.

"Why are you so tense Shadow? What's there to be worried about?" Sonic asked, resting his head on Shadow's back.

Shadow didn't reply. He took Sonic's hands off of his shoulders and turned around to face the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked up at him, having fallen onto the couch.

"You could have warned me Shads," Sonic joked, sitting back up.

"What do you think, Faker?" Shadow asked, pointing to the booklet.

"You wanna take me out?" Sonic asked and then mockingly said, "Aw, gonna go on a little date."

Shadow sighed, "If you're going to be like that, then I'm not taking you anywhere."

"I'll take you there, since you insisted," Sonic laughed and looked at the clock on the wall for the time, "How about we go out at 6?"

Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog with surprise. _I was only suggesting we go and see what it's like. _Shadow glanced at Sonic's injured leg, the blue hedgehog chuckled.

"Don't worry about this, I've learnt to balance with the crutches, it's quite easy now," Sonic explained with a smile, "So, would you consider it?"

Shadow stared at him quietly. _Well, I did bring the topic up_, "Fine."

Sonic clapped his hands together, "Awesome!"

* * *

"Where are you going Sonic?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog, curiously as he watched the blue hedgehog open the front door.

"Out," Sonic simply replied, swinging the door open, Shadow standing behind it.

"Oh... be careful," Tails said in concern.

Sonic nodded as he closed the door behind, leaving the house.

"You're going to have to show me where this place is, I haven't been out in a while," Sonic said to Shadow as they walked along the footpath.

"It's not too far," Shadow commented, stopping to the side and opening the door to a building.

As Sonic walked in, he looked at the various decorations on the wall. Everything seem to have a red look to it, with yellow napkins and painting scattered over the walls, showing landscapes from different places on the Earth.

"Interesting," Sonic muttered silently as he waited for Shadow to finish talking to a waitress.

The waitress looked at the blue hedgehog with concern as she walked past him and showed them their table.

As Sonic sat down and leaned the crutches against the table, the waitress kept watching him.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine, I have Shadow here in case I need help," Sonic replied, nodding to Shadow with a smile.

The waitress simply nodded, placing menus in front of the two hedgehogs and then walked back behind the counter.

Sonic looked at the menu, "There are all different styles in here."

"You're not a fussy eater, are you?" Shadow asked as he watched the blue hedgehog closely.

"Nope," Sonic shook his head and chose something he'd desired to eat.

After they ordered and returned their menus, Sonic looked at Shadow with confusion. _Why would he mention this place? It just... doesn't seem like him..._

"What? Are you surprised that I can eat?" Shadow asked dully, "Not that you should be surprised, you have seen me eat before."

Sonic shook his head, "No, it's not that I'm just... confused. I don't understand why you'd want to mention this place, let alone take me here."

"Isn't that what boyfriends do? I read it in a book," Shadow explained, looking slightly nervous. He sat back in his chair and sighed, "Of course, you agreed to it."

"Ah, so this is a date!" Sonic said loudly in triumph.

"I thought we already established that," The ebony hedgehog commented and shrugged, "Of course, now that I know it confuses you, I won't mention it ever again."

"No, no!" Sonic said quickly and put on a smile, "I was just wondering, that's all."

They sat in silence, the low sound of music and chattering the only thing being heard around them.

The waitress returned to them with their dishes. As she placed Sonic's dish in front of him, she gave him a small smile, "You're the fastest thing alive right? I hope your leg gets better so you can keep that title up."

Sonic chuckled, "Yep."

The two hedgehogs ate in silence, unaware of the presence that was watching them from the window.

Sonic sat back in his seat, looking at his surroundings and noticed the pink hedgehog that was staring at them from outside the window.

"Hey Shadow, guess who it is," Sonic whispered to Shadow, nodding towards the window.

"Just ignore her," Shadow said simply, crossing his arms over his chest, "So, what did you think of the food?"

"Great!" Sonic gave the ebony hedgehog the thumbs up and smiled, "What about you?"

"Eh," Shadow grunted with a shrug.

"Here's desert!" The waitress put a large cheesecake in the middle of the table, smiling at the two hedgehogs.

"But... we didn't order any," Sonic objected.

"I know," The waitress stood back and pointed at herself, "I did."

"That's nice of you, but we don't need it," Sonic smiled nervously.

"Perhaps give it to that girl outside," The waitress pointed to the window, "She's scaring the customers away."

"I'll do it," Shadow said, picking the cake up and heading outside before Sonic could object.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked the ebony hedgehog with confusion.

"Here, have it," Shadow handed the cake out to the pink hedgehog.

Amy refused to take the cake out of his hands, "No."

"Well at the least leave," Shadow said, holding the cake close.

Amy didn't say anything as she turned around to leave. Shadow turned around and as he went back he heard a soft whisper.

"Sorry..."

Shadow gave the cake back to the waitress, "Here. We'll leave now, I believe this will pay for the meal and keep the change." He said as handed cash to the waitress and helped Sonic up.

* * *

They headed back to the house quietly.

"So... how did you get Amy to leave so easily?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow didn't reply.

Sonic was getting fed up. He opened the door to the house, he looked at the ebony hedgehog, "Come in."

"No."

Sonic rolled his eyes, he threw one of his crutches to the ground and grabbed Shadow's arm, pulling the ebony hedgehog into the house.

"'No' is not an answer this time," Sonic said, pushing Shadow aside as he picked the crutch up, "C'mon."

They went into the living room where Tails was sitting on the couch looking at his Miles Electric. Tails looked up at them and smiled.

"How was it?"

Sonic smiled widely, "It was nice. I suggest you go there sometime." He turned to look at Shadow, "Even if hardly any words were spoken, I really did think it was a nice change from the fights that we usually have."

Sonic put his crutches aside and hugged the ebony hedgehog, resting his head on Shadow's shoulder, "Thanks."

Shadow put his arms around the azure hedgehog, not only supporting him but hugging him as well. _No... thank you._

* * *

**AN: Ah, I had a good play of Unleashed in the middle of playing this and I really can't wait to play it tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	26. Uncomfortable

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

**AN: **_**Mo, **_**Tails' plan in a nutshell was that he wanted Sonic to break his leg to get closer to someone, that someone, however, will not be revealed until the final chapter! And yes, Tails did plan for Sonic to 'break' his leg, mean I know. What kind of best friend does that? (Probably mine to be honest!) I'll probably write a Sonilver story when I've sorted things out. Also, I 100% trust . I've been on here for going on four years and haven't encountered a single problem.**

**Enough of the lengthy Author Note, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Uncomfortable

* * *

Shadow watched Sonic struggle in his sleep. The ebony hedgehog stood at the doorway, watching from a distance, not wanting to disturb the blue hedgehog's uncomfortable slumber. Or at least, struggling slumber.

The cobalt blue hedgehog kicked the blanket off before landing on his back with a loud thump. A pained moan came out of him as he twisted to the side. He lay like that for quite some time before he realized there was someone watching him. He opened an eye.

"Hi."

"Comfortable?"

Just hearing the simply word made the blue hero groan with frustration. He flopped an arm over the edge of the bed, both eyes wide open.

"Ugh... I can't get to sleep! There's no comfortable positions!"

"Isn't your leg nearly, almost, completely healed?" Shadow asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, but it still hurts!" Sonic replied in a complaining tone. He heaved a long sigh, hitting the mattress.

"Have you tried sleeping while sitting up?" The ebony hedgehog walked next to the bed, lowering to the ground to pick the blanket up.

"Who sleeps like that?! Next you're going to tell me people sleep with their eyes open," Sonic shook his head, closing his eyes once again.

Shadow placed the blanket over the azure hedgehog, tucking Sonic in.

"Do you even feel tired?"

Sonic took a moment to think about it. He hummed and then came to a conclusion. He looked at Shadow, gave a smile and shook his head.

"What's the use of trying to get to sleep when you aren't tired?" Shadow asked, hiding the tone of irritation, he couldn't understand the blue hedgehog sometimes.

"Well, there's nothing else to do," Sonic moaned, dully.

_Here we go again..._ Shadow rolled his eyes slightly, he sat on the end of the bed, "Since you're trying to get to sleep, might as well read you a bed time story..."

"Really? You, the 'Ultimate Lifeform', would do that for me?" Sonic jokingly asked, pulling the blanket over his chest and gave the ebony hedgehog a small nod, "Please do. Just not Little Red Riding Hood."

Shadow went to the bookcase and looked through the fairy tale books, "Which would you like than?"

"You can pick, since you're going to read it."

_No help, as always, _Shadow's attention was caught by a book that had golden spine. The title 'Grimms' Fairy Tales' was written vertically up it. He took the book out and looked at the table of contents. _Hm... this looks interesting..._

He went back to the bed and sat beside Sonic, who watched him closely.

"How did I know you'd choose that one?" Sonic asked, chuckling.

Shadow simply shrugged at the blue hedgehog's comment.

"So what are you going to read for me tonight?"

"Rapunzel."

"Oh boy..."

* * *

"And, apparently, live happily ever after even though they went through such horrible events," Shadow finished, closing the book and putting it aside on the wooden table.

"That was... interesting," Sonic said, closing his mouth and licking his dry lips, "Very interesting..."

"I don't even think you were listening to what I was actually _saying_..." Shadow said with a shake of his head, "Do you think you'd be able to go to sleep now?"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded, closing his eyes.

"Good," Shadow muttered as he got up and walked out of the room. He turned the light off, glanced at the blue hedgehog before completely leaving the room.

* * *

The ebony hedgehog sat on the couch, watching the two-tailed fox work around the kitchen. Tails finished what he was doing and returned to Shadow, handing the hedgehog a steaming mug.

Shadow curtly nodded before taking a sip of the hot beverage. He held the mug tightly as he looked at the puzzle booklet on the table.

"Found that message, didn't you?" Tails asked, putting on an innocent smile.

Shadow nodded once again, "You're very smart for your age."

Tails' smile grew wider as he looked away from the ebony hedgehog.

The room became quiet. There wasn't anything to do, but there was definitely something to talk about.

"You never completely told us what your plan really was," Shadow said, putting the mug down onto the table and looking at the young fox.

"Oh... uh..." Tails muttered nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I suppose you wanna know?"

Shadow's ears perked up. He heard something... something from Sonic's room. Tails noticed this and stood up quickly.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

Shadow stood up calmly, "Heard something from Sonic's room, he's probably having a hard time sleeping again. I'll go and check." Without waiting for any objections from the kitsune, Shadow went into Sonic's bedroom and turned the light on.

"Turn... off the lights..." Sonic mumbled, sleepily.

Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog lying on the floor with his almost healed leg lying up on the bed, unharmed. _It seems he's found a comfortable place to sleep... on the floor. _The ebony hedgehog shook his head as he went to the cobalt blue hedgehog and picked him up. Sonic hugged the ebony hedgehog's chest, yawning as he awoke.

He looked up, into Shadow's red eyes and became surprised and confused.

"Why are you holding me?" Sonic asked in a tired manner, he attempted to get out of Shadow's grasp, but his counterpart held onto him with a tight grip, refusing to let him go.

"You fell off the bed," Shadow simply stated as he tried to put Sonic on the bed. But Sonic, in turn, didn't let go of him.

"Can I use you a cushion?" Sonic asked in a pleading manner. Shadow just looked at him.

"Please!" Sonic pulled the ebony hedgehog down onto the bed, moving aside to let him on. He put his head onto Shadow's chest and sighed, "This is heaps comfortable."

_I didn't get to finish my tea... _But the thought soon vanished as he watched Sonic fall asleep, snoring silently, his ears twitching slightly.

Shadow stroked the blue hedgehog's head as a small smile grew onto his face. He was looking forward to getting the blue hedgehog fully back onto his feet. It was then that he realized he didn't want any harm to come to the blue hedgehog in future... he wanted to protect him and most of all - he wanted to love him.

Shadow kissed the top of Sonic's head and closed his eyes, welcoming the warm embrace of the blue hedgehog.

* * *

**AN: OK, that's all for now. I am very busy these holidays with painting the house, so you probably won't see any updates for a while... but that depends.**

**As always, thanks for watching and have a nice day!**


	27. Beginning to Miss You

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update and even though I'm on holidays at the moment, this has to be one of the busiest times of my life. Painting the house and studying for the HSC trails. Don't have a lot of free time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Beginning to Miss You

* * *

Sonic had his back against the kitchen counter, eating the chili dog he had prepared. He looked to his left and out the window. _Soon I'll be back out there. _He smiled, taking another bite out of the spicy hot dog and held to the edge of the counter with his free hand.

Shadow walked in, quietly, and looked at Sonic's back. It was weird to see the blue hedgehog up and walking around with his plastered leg, using various objects as a support. Shadow couldn't help but think that the blue hedgehog would hurt himself again by doing this. The ebony hedgehog shook his head. _He needs to walk around... but I can't help but think it'd be safer for him to stay in bed for the next couple of days._

Sonic turned around, licking the sauce off of his fingers. He caught sight of the ebony hedgehog standing by the door and grinned.

"What's up Shads?"

"Should you really be doing things by yourself? You're not worried you could cause greater harm to your leg?" Shadow asked in response, staying where he was.

Sonic let the smile on his face hide the small surprise that had taken him back by the questions. He simply shrugged his shoulders, "I need the fresh exercise after being in that bed for quite some time. I thought you'd be happy that I don't really need you with 24/7."

Shadow's ears perked up as he grunted. _I don't need to look after him anymore. That means I don't really have to be here. But... where would I really go? What would I do? _Shadow stayed quiet as Sonic stared at him with confusion. Shadow realized just how empty he had felt before having to be with the azure hedgehog for so many weeks. He had realized just how much he enjoyed company with the blue hero. What could he do now that the blue hedgehog was almost fully back on his feet?

"Hey Shads? You okay buddy?" Sonic asked, limping towards the ebony hedgehog.

"I'm fine," Shadow responded, taking a step away from the blue hedgehog.

Sonic stopped and leaned against the wall, seemingly surprised at the ebony hedgehog's actions.

"Are you sure?" This time, there was a tone of concern in Sonic voice as he asked Shadow the question once again.

"Positive," Shadow simply said. He turned away from Sonic and muttered, "Well, since you're able to look after yourself, you don't need me anymore." He started towards the door, leaving Sonic's sight.

But as he put his hand on the door knob, he stopped and looked behind his shoulder. He rarely ever stopped to look back, he, also, rarely hesitated and yet, he found himself doing both of these things. _Why can't I just go, like I always do? What am I still doing here? _He looked back at the door knob and turned it slightly.

"Wait!" He heard Sonic call out behind him. The ebony hedgehog turned around and crossed his arms.

"What?"

"Well... you don't have to leave? I'm still hanging around the house and it's extremely boring without company as I've said many times before," Sonic explained, putting a hand on a wall and leaning against it, "And, you know, I might take your advice and rest in bed a little more."

Shadow pondered, already knowing his answer. He went away from the door and went into the living room.

He found the blank book he had given to Sonic, lying open on the table. An illustration on a page. He picked the book up and took a closer look.

The illustrated depicted a two-tailed fox propelling its tails like helicopter blades and flying in the air, a happy smile on its face and gesturing a thumbs up. On top of the page, in print writing, was the word 'Tails'.

"Don't tell him, it's supposed to be a surprise for his birthday," Sonic muttered behind the ebony hedgehog.

"When is his birthday?"

"Today, that's why I was standing up."

"You were eating a chili dog," Shadow stated, placing the book back onto the table and turning to look at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic chuckled, "All part of the plan. I'm kind of glad you showed up, I wasn't going to be able to set things up alone."

* * *

Sonic smiled as he watched Shadow finish putting streamers across the room. Shadow glanced at him before turning his attention to the door.

As if on cue, the door opened.

"Happy Birthday!" Sonic yelled happily. Tails ran to Sonic, jumping into a hug. The blue hedgehog fell onto the couch and laughed.

Shadow tried to walk away from them, moving further into the kitchen.

"Shadow!" Tails called out.

Shadow turned around and found the kitsune walking to him, a smile on his face.

"Thanks!" Tails nodded.

The ebony hedgehog simply nodded, turning away from him once again.

"Where are you going?" Tails asked with slight confusion.

"I think it would be best if you two celebrated alone," Shadow replied, walking to the back door.

"You can be a part of this too, Shadow. We won't leave you out," Tails smiled.

"Happy Birthday," Was all Shadow said as he left the house without turning back.

* * *

He stood not too far away from the house. He watched as the sun went down and all the street lights turned on as the sky became dark. He wasn't too sure of what to do. He knew Sonic would mind him coming around, but he couldn't quite understand why he couldn't get the blue hedgehog off of his mind.

It wasn't too long before everything would be like it was before or, at least, that's what Shadow hoped. Things had changed through these weeks, however. Relationships were built and he just... couldn't see the use in fighting the blue hero, there was wasn't any satisfaction.

He caught a glimpse of pink as he turned around to look at the house.

She put a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned back around, prepared for a fight.

But that wasn't why she was here.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked the pink hedgehog dully, lowering his battle stance slightly.

"I went out of hand... way out of hand," Amy muttered silently as she looked at the paved footpath. She had her hands behind her back and she had her head down, not looking at him.

"I shouldn't have acted so rash," She looked up slightly and then back down as if too afraid to look at him eye to eye, "I didn't want to hurt anybody. And I understand if you don't forgive me. I'm sorry for what I did."

"Don't apologize to me," Shadow darkly muttered.

Amy looked up, a silently scared look in her green eyes as she looked at him with a small amount of confusion.

"If anyone deserves an apology, it's Sonic."

Amy just continued to stare at him, as if not understanding his words.

_And Tails, but I don't think I'll mention that. _

Without waiting for her to say anything else, he stepped around her and down the footpath. Away from Sonic's house, wondering if he would met the blue hedgehog the next day or the day after that.

* * *

**AN: I think I'll leave it here for tonight. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Bad Things Happen to Good Guys

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Thanks for the heads up with that missing word in the last chapter mate!**

* * *

Bad Things Happen to Good Guys

* * *

He found himself walking back to the cobalt blue hedgehog's house. Out of habit or curiosity, he had no clue. He had been wandering around the small town for a couple of hours before he decided to go back to Sonic's, without even thinking about it.

He had wondered if Amy had gone to Sonic's to apologize, hoped she hadn't done anything else. He went around the house and looked through Sonic's window, finding the blue hedgehog staring out of it, completely awake.

As soon as he saw Shadow, he appeared to gasp with surprise but quickly calmed down. He moved his mouth, trying to communicate to the ebony hedgehog.

All Shadow needed to know was that Sonic was awake before Chaos Controlling into the room. He appeared in front of the blue hedgehog and looked down at him.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," He muttered with Sonic chuckling in response.

"Don't worry. So, what brings you back?"

"Did Amy come?" Shadow asked with a small hint of curiosity.

Sonic's eyes widened, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I told her to apologize to you."

"Oh, she seemed rather quiet... very unlike her usual self," Sonic commented as he yawned.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Shadow asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, shading Sonic from the moonlight and looking at his bright green eyes.

"I... couldn't..." Sonic quietly muttered, closing his eyes, avoiding Shadow's ruby red stare.

Shadow stroked through Sonic's quills softly and leaned near the blue hedgehog's ear, "Do you want me to stay and help you?" He purred into his ear, using his other hands to stroke behind it.

Sonic grinned, "If you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," Shadow watched Sonic move back to let the ebony hedgehog lie down and Shadow did so, facing the blue hedgehog.

Shadow could only imagine the smile on Sonic's face as the blue hedgehog wrapped his arms around the ebony hedgehog's waist. Sonic pulled the ebony hedgehog close to him, rubbing his head into Shadow's chest, breathing slowly.

Shadow felt the warm breathing on his fur as he watched the azure hedgehog. It was oddly comfortable, lying there with the blue hero on him.

"Do you think you can get to sleep now?" Shadow asked quietly into Sonic's ear.

There was no response to his question, instead, Sonic nuzzled him and became still. The only sign he was alive was by the rising and falling of his chest.

Shadow rolled his eyes, expecting nothing less from the blue hero. He looked around the room and couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching them.

There was a faint knocking on the window and Shadow turned to look at it.

"Shadow, you've gotta come on this mission. G.U.N's orders," Rouge whispered from the window, looking at the ebony hedgehog with urgency.

Sighing slightly, he took the blue hedgehog off of him gently as to not disturb him and Chaos Controlled out of the room, next to Rouge.

"We have to go to the briefing, sorry for the late notice, you did seem kind of busy," Rouge winked to the ebony hedgehog as they left the area of the house.

Shadow didn't reply. He just hoped Sonic was going to stay safe while he was gone.

* * *

He had noticed. He had heard. And he was worried.

But, he knew Shadow wouldn't allow him to interfere with his mission.

So he lay there, awake and unable to fall back to sleep. He looked at the plain, grey ceiling and wondered what the ebony hedgehog had to do.

He drew out a long sigh again, as he turned onto his side for what felt like the hundredth time. He couldn't find any comfortable position. He had been so used to the company of the ebony hedgehog, that he found it hard to sleep alone.

And he couldn't do what he would usually do when unable to sleep as Tails would definitely notice something was up.

But he attempted to stand up anyway.

He grabbed hold of the table, using it as a support to stand up. He limped to the door and opened it.

He felt completely alone. Not a single presence in the house.

"Tails?"

He voice echoed from the walls, seemingly unheard. He shrugged, _he's probably asleep or in his workshop..._

He stumbled to the young fox's room and found the bed empty, the bed sheets still neatly on the bed as if not used.

"Tails?" He said, slightly louder than before. He limped out of the house and headed to kitsune's workshop.

He checked the door to see if it was unlocked and it was. He raised an eye ridge, curiosity finally setting in. _What's going on here?_

He pulled the switch to turn on the light, but seeing as the light was already off that meant no one was in there. He looked around the workshop and couldn't see any sign of his best friend.

Things didn't seem right. Everything had been fine that day, but as soon as Shadow had left to go on his mission, things seemed to be happening out of the ordinary.

_If Eggman's attacking... _He looked at his injured leg. Not completely healed, but getting there at a steady rate. If he had to do anything on it, it would definitely hurt and it wouldn't get healed any faster.

_But he would have told me if Eggman was doing anything... wouldn't he? _It was odd to think his lil' bro wouldn't tell him something that important. Although, there were probably reasons to why he did that, Sonic wasn't happy.

He turned the communication device on his wrist on and tried to contact Tails.

But there was no response as the beeping came from within the workshop. Sonic limped to where he heard the beeping coming from. It was muffled and when he found a small yellow light beaming out of a tool box, the worry began to set in.

_Oh Tails, where are you?! _He was becoming slightly distressed, but took a deep breath. He took the device out of the toolbox and turned it off, leaving the workshop and locking it behind him.

He was taking his time going back into his house, thinking up many situations the young fox could have gotten himself into.

He heard his name behind called behind in what seemed like worry.

"Sonic!"

He turned around to see Amy running towards him. She had appeared to be crying somewhat, her eyes were red and she was carrying her hammer. She seemed to have been in a fight.

"What is it? What's happened? Do you know what's happened to Tails?" He asked her quickly as she stopped in front of him. She knelt down onto the ground as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"He... he's been hurt..." She managed to say through her sobs.

Sonic couldn't go down to console her, all he do was pat her back and hold a hand out to help her back up. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her seriously, wanting answers and hoping she wasn't at all lying.

"Who hurt him?"

"Those... bullies..." She stuttered, rubbing her eyes of the tears that streamed down her muzzle, "They chased him into a corner."

"Where are they?" Sonic asked her calmly, although his anger was rising.

"G.U.N agents stopped... them... before they attacked... anyone else," She managed to say as her crying died down. She held onto her hammer tightly and looked into Sonic's eyes, "They were going to do something terrible..."

"Where are they?" Sonic repeated, anger clearly in his voice.

Amy's surprised eyes looked at him, she looked back at the ground, "They've been arrested..."

"Where's Tails? How bad are the injuries?" Sonic felt his anger slipping, he didn't want to think it was his fault, but he thought he'd be able to have stopped this attack if he hadn't of broken his leg in the first place.

Amy took hold of his hand and slowly walked forward, "He's in hospital... come, I'll show you. I did my best to get there as quickly as I could... but..."

_... Please don't be life threatening injuries..._

* * *

Tails lay there in the hospital bed. His eyes close. A drip in his arm as he slept. His right eyes had a nasty black bruise around it and his breathing seemed raspy as he had his mouth open.

Sonic stood next to the bed and looked over the bed.

Broken ribs, knife wound that left a gash on his left arm, the tip of one of his tails had been cut before Amy had managed to hammer the bully down and a bruised eye. _It could have been worse_, is the only thing Sonic can think to make himself not feel guilty.

Just the sight of the injured fox had made the blue hedgehog lose it. He had leaned against the wall, refusing to look at the fox.

It wasn't until Shadow had arrived that he had managed to calm down. He had managed to think straight.

"Oh Tails..." He put a gloved hand on top of the young fox's.

The only others in the room with him were Amy and Shadow. The rest were waiting outside the room to visit.

"They are being dealt with," Shadow explained as he stood at the end of the bed, turned away from the fox with his eyes closed, "We didn't have the information needed to get to them before this attack. They were going to do worse, however."

"So, they didn't just decide to go after Tails," Sonic said dully, almost robotically.

"No. They had a plan to use one of his inventions to help them with causing mayhem in the town."

"Hm," Sonic sighed, he patted the fox's hand, "Get well soon... I know you can get through this lil' bro."

"We should let the others see him," Amy simply commented as she left the room quietly.

Sonic simply nodded as he followed behind her.

Shadow watched the blue hedgehog leave the room, noticing the odd behavior the blue hero was displaying. _I'm going to need to do something about this._

* * *

**AN: Aw, poor Tails... :(**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	29. Cheer Up

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: It's just for plot convenience. I don't like Tails getting hurt, so it'll never happen in any of the my other stories... or at least the normal ones (you don't need to know about the **_**secret**_** thing I'm writing... oh... whoops!)**

* * *

Cheer Up

* * *

Shadow watched, through the window, Sonic lie on the bed with his eyes closed, but his eye lids were flickering slightly. Shadow considered just Chaos Controlling in, but he thought against it. Things were bad enough as if was, teleporting in without notice would probably make things worse.

He went through the front door and went into the kitchen. A full day had gone by and the kitchen looked like it had been before. Dishes were in cupboards and everything was cleaned up. _He's not eating..._

Shadow looked down and shook his head. A full day had gone past and Tails hadn't awoken yet. Shadow looked back up and found Sonic's blue communication device on the counter. The ebony hedgehog picked it up and looked at it. _No wonder no one has been able to get in touch with him. _He gripped the device tightly, _if there's was an attack, he wouldn't know! Selfish!_

Shadow was fed up with how the blue hero was acting. Sure his best friend had been badly injured, _but it's not like he's dead. _Shadow took a deep breath as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water.

Upon walking to Sonic's room, he stood in front of the door and put an ear next to it.

He couldn't hear anything. It was completely quiet.

He knocked on the door.

No response.

"Faker, stop sulking," Shadow commented as he knocked on the door.

He heard a loud groan from behind the door before he opened it.

Sonic was turned away from the door, a pillow over his head.

_Fine... _"Sonic," Shadow said in a demanding tone.

"I'm beating myself up over it Shadow, I was just simply thinking of alternate things that could have happened," Sonic replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Shadow walked into the room and sat on the side of Sonic's bed, putting the glass of water on the table.

"Of which you have been keeping to yourself," Shadow threw the communication device onto Sonic.

"Like you have anything to say about it," Sonic shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the ebony hedgehog.

"We are nothing alike. Out of anything I'd expect you to be doing, it's not this. What would people say if they saw you, Sonic The Hedgehog not only with a broken leg, that's almost healed, but sulking over something he'd never be able to undo," Shadow explained, facing away from Sonic and at the door, "So, this is how you've been spending the day. Lying around in bed. Haven't you had enough of that?"

"My leg isn't completely healed."

"Excuses! You were doing fine limping around."

Sonic sat up, turning to face Shadow, he looked at Shadow angrily, "And what use is that? I can't do anything by limping, can I?"

"You can move around, that's something."

Silence set between them with Shadow still looking away from Sonic.

Sonic looked at the communication device before putting it back on his wrist.

"No news?" The blue hedgehog asked silently.

The ebony hedgehog just, simply, shook his head.

"Is that water for me?"

Shadow picked the glass of water up from the table and handed it to Sonic, "Have you had anything to eat?"

Sonic drank the water in one gulp, "Nope. I haven't been feeling hungry." His stomach rumbled and he smiled shyly at Shadow, "Or at least... I wasn't."

Shadow got up and held a hand to Sonic, "Let's go."

* * *

"Thanks Shads," Sonic smiled as they walked along the footpath. Sonic had an arm over Shadow's shoulders making it look as if they were buddies when in fact, he was using the ebony hedgehog as a support.

When Shadow made a wrong turn at an intersection, Sonic looked at Shadow with confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"I got some news while you were eating," Shadow simply said and added nothing more.

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital that held Tails. Sonic looked at the building wearily before limping in with Shadow.

Shadow led him to the room where Tails lay and Sonic felt nervous. He couldn't understand why he was nervous, he couldn't understand why he didn't want to go in.

Shadow opened the door and dragged him in. Once he seated the blue hedgehog into the chair, he closed the door and turned to face the two-tailed fox.

Tails looked from one to the other and put on a force smile, "Hi Sonic."

Sonic waved, "Hi Tails. How are you feeling?"

Tails gave a weak laugh, wincing as he did so, "Hurt, mainly. I'll be alright according to the doctors."

Sonic looked at the floor, unable to say anything else.

"Miles, what is this... 'thing' that you were making that they wanted so much?" Shadow asked the young kitsune dully.

Tails' eyes widen open at the mention of his name, his smile turning to a frown quickly, "I wasn't ever making such a thing. I had no clue what they were going on about, seriously! They kept asking me where it was and I had didn't know what was going on. Someone must have told them this lie..." Tails' eyes began to water as he remembered the bullies cornering him against a wall. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Calm down Tails," Sonic said as he got up slowly and walked to the side of the hospital bed. He placed a hand on the edge, near Tails' hand, "It's not your fault, obviously someone set you up."

Warm tears streamed down Tails' face, Sonic wiped them away before they fell from his chin. Tails' eyes opened and he looked straight into Sonic's. Ignoring the pain it would give him, he hugged the blue hedgehog, sobbing quietly.

"I didn't... expect... the attack... otherwise I would... have... went... prepared."

"Sh... it's not your fault," Sonic hushed, patting the back of Tails' head. The kitsune sat back as Sonic put both hands on his shoulders, "You're going to be fine. If you want, someone can stay with you."

"Amy told me she'd be looking after me. She didn't want to leave the burden on you," Tails smiled.

"Alright," Sonic nodded, "See you later lil' bro!"

"Take care!" Tails waved them farewell as they left the room.

"Do you want me to support you again?" Shadow asked the blue hedgehog as they walked through the hospital.

Sonic laughed, "I quite enjoy slowing you down."

Shadow grunted as he grabbed hold of Sonic's hand and Chaos Controlled out of the hospital and into Sonic's bedroom.

"Aw, you're no fun," Sonic joked as he let go of Shadow's hand and sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled at Shadow, "Thanks Shads."

_Things seem to be normal now, at least, _"Take it easy."

Sonic shrugged, "Easy? That's a foreign word to me."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Bye Shads! Don't be too long!"

* * *

**AN: Short, I know, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer.**

**I just realized that there are so many people getting hurt in this story, I've never written a story so violent!**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	30. The Culprit

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Wow, I am so sorry for not updating this in **_**months! **_**I'm not going to put up any excuses, I'd rather get on with the story!**

* * *

The Culprit

* * *

"Is it really such a surprise?" Sonic asked Shadow, who was sitting at the end of the bed. The blue hedgehog put his head down and shook his head, "I should have taken the guess straight away! Of course it'd be Eggman."

Shadow simply grunted, "I believe he only did it to grab your attention, doing it secretly because he also knew you had broken his leg."

"Well, I'm surprised he hadn't done something earlier!" Sonic punched the area of bed beside him and sighed.

"Calm down Sonic."

Sonic laughed, unclenching his fist, "Right, yeah. Because I could totally attack Eggman with a somewhat broken leg... it's probably more bruised than anything."

Shadow stood up and turned to face the blue hero, "I have a few words to speak with the Doctor."

Sonic nodded and smiled, "I would say 'be careful', but since you're the Ultimate Lifeform I highly doubt that would make a difference." But through the concerned look in Sonic's eyes, Shadow knew Sonic wanted him to be careful.

The ebony hedgehog gave the blue hero a small nod before teleporting out of the house.

* * *

Getting into the base was no problem, Eggman's defenses were hardly a challenge. He found the Doctor sitting in the centre of the base, he didn't appear to be worried in the slightest.

"Out of anyone I thought would break in here, I wouldn't think it'd be you, Shadow," Eggman said as Shadow walked towards him.

Shadow stopped walking, "Is there a reason as to why you got the fox so badly injured apart from trying to get the attention of his best friend?"

"I didn't think you'd care," Eggman continued to face away from the ebony hedgehog, making no attempt to turn around and face him.

"You went to the extreme just to see if the rumors were true," Shadow explained, crossing his arms over his chest, "Did you really intend for the fox to be so badly hurt?"

"Do you really believe I'd just give the answers out straight?"

Shadow grunted, annoyed at the Doctors actions. He teleported behind Eggman and turned his back to him, "Answer, or else. Your robots are hardly a challenge, I doubt you'd stand a chance."

Eggman quickly turned around as if suddenly worried, "The last I heard of you, you were hanging out with him, why the sudden change of heart Shadow?"

"I am asking the questions," Shadow replied darkly, "Did you only do that to try and get his attention?"

Eggman didn't reply, simply chuckling as he turned back around and ordered a pack of robots to his aid.

_Not getting any answers out of him, _Shadow thought, teleporting out of the base and to a safe location nearby. He sighed, shaking his head. _It's either he's planning something for Sonic or he just wanted to get his attention and see if he'd do any rash actions. _

* * *

Upon entering the house, he found the blue hedgehog standing over the oven. Sonic turned to look at him as he entered and smiled.

"Hey Shads, how did it go?"

"As expected."

Sonic hummed with a shrug, turning his attention back to the oven.

"What are you doing?" The ebony hedgehog asked with slight confusion.

"Making myself something to eat," Sonic simply replied and laughed, "What do you think I'd be doing with the oven?"

Shadow didn't reply as he stood near the fridge. _He acts as if this is all normal. His best friend got seriously hurt yesterday and today, he acts as if it never happened. _

"What is it?"

"What's what?" Sonic asked in reply, looking at the ebony hedgehog with confusion.

"Some thing's bothering you, what is it?"

Sonic chuckled, "Nothing's bothering me. Tails is out of hospital and Amy's looking after him."

"You still trust her even with what she's done?" The ebony hedgehog looked at the blue hedgehog with disbelief.

"She apologized and I know she won't do anything to Tails."

"Did you make a deal with her?"

Sonic opened the oven lid and took out the tray that was inside, placing it onto a counter before looking at Shadow and sighing, "You really can read me like a book."

"What did you do?!" Shadow asked with irritation.

Sonic shrugged as he tried to keep calm, "It's nothing major, Shadow, really."

"If it's nothing major, why aren't you telling me?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Because I knew you'd act like this."

The ebony hedgehog became silent.

"But since you really wanted to know. First, she apologized for the things that happened and then she agreed that she'd look after Tails as long as I'd hang out with her once my leg is completely healed. See, nothing major." Sonic put on a smile as he put the cooked food onto a plate.

_'Nothing major', yeah right_, but Shadow didn't speak up any of his opinions. It could have been worse, that was for sure.

"Do you want some?" Sonic asked Shadow as he held a knife up to cut the bread.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, eyeing the brown loaf.

"Banana bread," The cobalt blue hedgehog replied, cutting a few pieces out of the bread and putting it on separate plates, "It's not burnt, that's how it's supposed to look."

Sonic handed Shadow a plate as he stood opposite the ebony hedgehog, eating the pieces of bread.

At first, Shadow was cautious of eating the cooking of the blue hero but decided to taste how bad it really was. He was surprised to find out that it wasn't bad. Yet... he knew he could do better.

The blue hedgehog was, impatiently, waiting for Shadow's verdict.

"Seven out of ten is all I can give it."

Sonic shrugged, "Not bad."

"You know what could make this better? A touch of cream."

"There's some in the fridge, but I don't really like cream," Sonic commented, earning a glare from the ebony hedgehog, "We truly aren't alike."

Shadow turned away from Sonic as he opened the fridge, a small smile on the side of his muzzle at Sonic's comment. It was true, they weren't alike. But he had once heard the saying 'opposites attract' and yet, he had only believed that occurred to magnets.

"Ice-cream then?" Shadow opened closed the fridge and opened he freezer, taking out the large tub of vanilla ice-cream. He placed it on the counter beside the bread with a loud thud.

"It's pretty hard," Sonic commented with a smirk.

Shadow looked at Sonic, questionably.

Sonic smiled and shook his hand, "Don't worry about it Shads."

_Was there supposed to be context to that? _Shadow simply ignored the comment and grabbed an ice-scooper from the cupboard in the counter. He warmed it up with hot water from the sink before digging it into the ice-cream. He put an ice-cream scoop on the plate than had bread on it and looked at Sonic, "Is that enough?"

Sonic nodded, licking his lips as he used a piece of bread to pick some of the ice-cream from the plate and ate it. His eyes widened and he froze.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him in a bored manner.

"B-brain... f-free-ze," Sonic stuttered, putting his gloved hands over his head.

Shadow smirked, "Such a surprise. I wouldn't even think you had one to begin with."

Sonic took his hands away from his head and glared at the ebony hedgehog, "Did... you really just say that?"

"My evidence."

Sonic growled, "Oh yeah, well at least it was only a temporary freeze unlike your heart."

"This is not Frozen," The ebony hedgehog shook his head at the lame remark.

"Darn, I thought that was pretty good," Sonic limped to his room and sat on the bed.

Shadow looked at the un-eated bread and thought to preserve it for later use. He covered the bread with foil and put it into the fridge before making his way to Sonic's room.

"From what I've seen so far, it's either Eggman only wanted your attention or he's planning something else," Shadow commented as he entered the room.

"I hope it's the former," But, as Sonic shook his head he added, "But the latter explains things."

"Even so, you still can't do much in this condition," Shadow stated, looking at Sonic's plastered leg.

Sonic shrugged, "But as soon as I'm all good, I'm definitely going to pay him a visit."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he sat at the end of the bed. _Back to where we were. What would be happening if the attack never happened? And is this deal with Amy really 'nothing major'... I still don't think so._

* * *

**AN: Wow! Long time, no see for this story! Took me awhile to get back into it, but here it is! The 30****th**** chapter!**

**Some little updates from last time. I have officially finished High School. I only have my final exams left and then I'm fully out!**

**Game wise, I've kind of given up on Sonic Unleashed. But hey! I got Sonic '06 just yesterday and am loving! Already completed Sonic's Story and am 19% in both Silver's and Shadow's.**

**I hope to update this story more frequently! See you next time! I hope!**


	31. You could have helped all along?

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Whew! Been a long time since I've updated this story! Not to mention, I started it in February, aiming to finish it this month.**

* * *

You could have helped all along!?

* * *

The two hedgehogs sat on the living room couch, staring at the wall. The blue one seemed anxious, tapping a foot on the polished wooden floor as if waiting for something to happen. The ebony one just sat calmly, watching the blue one's actions.

Sonic's eyes to and from Shadow as if wanting to say something but thinking otherwise, "Hey... um... Shadow..."

"Yes?" Shadow side-glanced to see the nervous hero fiddle around with his fingers.

"You know you don't actually have to look after me anymore. I've got another six days left until the cast comes off and I'm pretty sure I'll survive those 6 days alone," Sonic explained, looking away from Shadow, "So, you can go off and do something else."

"I have no other place to be," Shadow dully stated, crossing his arms, "But if you wish for me to leave you be, then so be it." He was about to stand up when Sonic quickly replied.

"No! No! I was just saying..." Sonic sighed with frustration, "Ugh, fine. Shadow," The blue hedgehog looked up at Shadow, who had turned to face him, "After this, everything's going to be normal, isn't it?"

Shadow gave a small nod.

Sonic sighed again, but this time in sadness, "I guessed... that would happen." The azure hero then shone the ebony hedgehog a smile, "But I liked the little change, even if my lil' bro was the cause of it."

Shadow continued to stand, looking at the front door, contemplating whether to just leave or not. It was something like this he _feared _ever feeling. This hesitation, this enjoyment of the blue hedgehog's company... he didn't ever want it to happen. It frustrated him how complex emotions and feelings really were. He wanted nothing to do with them... or at least he thought.

"I think I'll go to Amy's. I want to check up to see how Tails is doing," Sonic explained, on his way to get up.

An idea that had been on Shadow's mind came back once again and this time, he decided to follow on with it, "Wait a minute Sonic. There's one thing I want to try out." He went over to Sonic, picked him up in a bridal fashion and headed to the hero's room.

"I'm not even going to question what's going on here," Sonic chuckled as the ebony hedgehog laid him on the bed.

"It's nothing suggestive," Shadow replied, rolling his eyes. He took out the Chaos Emerald he had in his possession, "I've just been thinking. Perhaps, with a small amount of Chaos Energy, it might fasten up the healing process and instead of waiting another 6 days till the cast has to come off, you can take the cast off today and fully use your leg by tomorrow. Of course, it's just a theory."

Sonic gave Shadow a look of disbelief, "And you decide to tell me this theory now?!"

"I was not going to waste my time on looking for any of the other Chaos Emeralds if it wouldn't work and so I waited till your leg was almost healed," Shadow hissed in reply and then smirked, "Of course, I could just leave the cast on and walk away. I mean, you did say I could leave whenever I wanted to."

Sonic smiled with a laugh, "Oh I see. How about we make a... promise? I don't ever question your logic and you just do what you theorized."

"You're logic is questionable," Shadow dully said, "Fine. I'll go and look for something in Tails' workshop to get that cast off of you."

Sonic, nervously, watched Shadow walk out of the room. The blue hedgehog put on a forced smile, "I should be happy. _I'm finally getting out of this cast_." And yet, even as he said it, his smile faltered and he shook his head. _… But I'm not..._

* * *

Sonic let his breath out that he had been holding in when he watched Shadow take off the cast, worried the ebony hedgehog would purposefully cut through it. Sonic smiled, feeling the air over his now healed leg. _That feels so good_. And he let out a laugh when he felt Shadow's hand lightly press on it.

Shadow gave Sonic a questioning look, with Sonic simply shrugging.

The blue hedgehog watched Shadow focus the Chaos Energy into his leg and took a sharp breath, feeling a slight sting from where Shadow's hand was.

Shadow moved his hand away from Sonic's leg and sat back.

"Thanks Shads," Sonic muttered softly.

Shadow put the Emerald away and stood up, "I believe you wanted to go to Amy's, would you like me to take you there?" The ebony hedgehog held a hand out to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic smirked, taking a hold of Shadow's hand and getting off the bed. He didn't say anything as they teleported out of the room.

* * *

Sonic knocked on Amy's door and took a step back just in case she decided to glomp him.

The pink hedgehog opened the door and calmly smiled at him, "Hey Sonic! Tails is up, if you want to see him."

_Why else would I be here? _Sonic smiled, "He's doing well?"

Amy nodded, "Yep! I gave him some painkillers not too long ago, so he should be alright for awhile." She moved aside to let the blue hedgehog pass and, as Sonic walked in, noticed he had no cast on, "What happened to the cast?"

"Shadow took it off," Sonic simply shrugged as if it was nothing. He stopped behind the pink hedgehog and waited for her to close to door, "So, where is he?"

Amy put on a forced smile, seemingly improvising, "Just go into that room," She turned around and pointed to a room on their left, "He should be on the couch."

Sonic gave her a thumps up before walking into the living room to see Tails lying on what appeared to be just cushions.

"Hey lil' bro! Uh... is there a couch under there?"

Tails gave a small, laugh, "Yeah, it's under here somewhere."

"It's good to see _you _having a good recovery. Actually... I was thinking that I could take you back to ours tomorrow," Sonic stated, scratching the back of his head, "Unless you enjoy -"

"That would be _great_ Sonic!" Tails smiled happily. Most of his injuries were healed up from the last time Sonic had seen him and he didn't seem to look too bad.

"Sh..." Sonic jokingly hushed as Amy entered the room, "Um – I bought you this anyway," Sonic took out Tails' Miles Electric and handed it to the young fox.

Tails looked up to Sonic with a large smile, "Thanks!"

"No problem."

The blue hedgehog looked down at the two-tailed fox and gave him a quick hug, while whispering into the fox's ear, "I hope you know how much I've put my life on stake for you. I 'have' to go on a date with her now."

Tails giggled silently as Sonic backed away and turned away from him.

"Welp, I see that Tails is doing just fine, so I guess I can take my leave now," Sonic was on his way out when Amy held out her hammer to stop him in his tracks.

"Not so _fast_."

Sonic chuckled, "My leg may be better, but I'm not _running _anywhere."

"Very funny," Amy replied in a dull tone, "I have one last thing to discuss with you."

"Sure."

Amy grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him to a different room.

"Don't close the door, I don't need to feel _that _trapped again," Sonic said, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for what the pink hedgehog had to say.

"So, is Friday good for you?"

Sonic put a finger to his chin, looking as if he were deep in thought, "Hm... Friday... yeah, sounds good to me."

Amy smiled happily, clasping her hands together, "Great! I can't wait! I'm so excited!"

"Is that it?"

Amy took out her hammer and waved it at him threateningly, "Yes. But don't think you can get out of it this time! No more excuses! I've had enough of the whole 'storybook' excuse!"

Sonic frowned, "But... it did happen, I swear!"

"No more excuses!" She emphasized loudly.

Sonic nodded and waited for her to put her hammer away before heading out of the room. Then, as if suddenly remembering something, turning around before exiting the room to make sure he was within Amy's

ear shot, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I invited Shadow to join us."

"WHAT?!"

Sonic walked to the hall, glanced at Tails, giving him a wink and then quickly exited the house, going as far away as possible and not looking behind him. _I'm screwed, I'm screwed... I'M SCREWED!_

* * *

**AN: I hope you're looking forward to the final chapter! Which, should hopefully, be out before the end of the year.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	32. 6 Weeks after the Incident

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: OK. The FINAL chapter. 11 months of this story, wow. (Of course, at one point I hadn't updated in a whole month or more, but still). My longest running story so far and my most popular story so far. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

6 Weeks after the Incident

* * *

Four hours. Four hours left before he'd have to leave and head to the Blaze Cafe. Four hours before he knew that his 'death' was coming.

Maybe he was over-exaggerating with the whole 'death' thing, but that's what he believed he had got himself into. Although, would he be in any other situation at the moment if he hadn't of broken that leg back on the 19th? Would he be sitting there, on the living room couch on the 31st of March, waiting for the ebony hedgehog to arrive in two hours? Would he have gotten so close to Shadow if what his brother had really planned happened? If Shadow wasn't there, who would have taken care of him? No wait, he knew the answer to that question. No doubt, Amy would. But then... wouldn't Amy have been the first person Tails would have asked?

Sonic tapped his foot on the wooden floor, anxiously. _Who did Tails really want me to get close with? _The blue hedgehog looked at the communicator on his wrist and tapped it, quickly getting into contact with the two-tailed fox.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Tails answered quickly.

"Uh... how did you know it was me?" Sonic nervously chuckled.

"It was just a hunch I had."

_Hm... I doubt that, _"Or maybe you know me that well. Anyway, I have a question to ask you bro. Who did you really want me to fall for?"

"Uh..." The two-tailed fox hesitated, "Well... uh... you see..."

"C'mon, it can't be _that _hard to tell me," Sonic commented, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright, you deserve the answer anyway. My plan wasn't for you to be so badly injured. You see, I didn't actually realize how big some of those rocks were. I originally just wanted you to be harmed, but not completely injured, like maybe a deep cut or something."

"That doesn't fill me with much confidence about you being my 'lil' bro', you know how much I trust you," Sonic commented in a slightly dark tone, but smiled, "Although, then again, maybe your plan was to help me."

"Well, that's what I thought. OK, so you know how I wanted you to hardly be harmed -"

"'Deep cut'? Yeah, I highly doubt that can be considered 'hardly harmed'," The azure hero laughed.

Tails giggled, "Yeah... you're right there. But, you know where I'm coming from, right? Well, I'll tell you Plan A. With you 'hardly harmed', I had planned for Amy to -"

"Amy!? Oh I knew it!"

"Shut up, Sonic! It's not what you think! I had planned to make sure that Amy didn't know of the news! That maybe Knuckles would help you."

"Knuckles? Why? You know he's too busy guarding that Master Emerald," Sonic couldn't help but smile. He knew Tails would never really mean harm.

"Alright, alright! I'm jumping around here. I didn't want Amy to know and I guess... I would probably have just done what I did now."

"_That's _your plan? To have a plan of harming me, having Amy not know and finding any person off the street? Doesn't sound much like a plan bro."

"You're right Sonic. I didn't have a plan," Tails said, silently, "The only part I had planned was for you to get hurt, but that was it. I didn't plan for you to hook up with anyone. I didn't plan on being hurt myself. Listen Sonic, I really had no clue what I was _trying _to plan."

"Don't sweat it lil' bro. It's all good. Just as long as you never planned for Amy to look after me, that's all good."

"Speaking of Amy, aren't you suppose to be going on a date with her... and Shadow?" Tails asked in a curious tone.

"Uh, yeah. In four hours. Shadow's supposed to be here in two. Why? Is there something else you've planned?" The blue hedgehog replied, looking up from his wrist and to the clock on the wall.

"No, no! I was just checking, because you know you can't get out of this one," Tails laughed, "Anyway, I'll be back in an hour, just fixing this up."

"What up?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, just a laser. Don't really know what it'll do yet, I've just got to make sure it's fixed though. It wasn't actually firing any lasers, so yeah," Tails replied in a hesitant tone.

"Uh Tails... you should really plan things out more," Sonic told him in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry about me, I do have this planned... kind of." And with that said, the two-tailed fox hung up.

_Jeez, that didn't answer any of my questions apart from the fact all he really planned was to hurt me. Actually... I don't want to think about it for the moment. I mean, it sounds bad that he wanted me hurt, but I'm pretty sure Amy would want me in a worse condition as far as I can tell._

* * *

2 hours... _finally!_

The ebony hedgehog had just opened a small gap of the door when the blue hedgehog launched himself onto him.

"Ugh! Get off!" Shadow growled angrily, falling onto the grass outside the door. He grabbed hold of Sonic's shoulders and pushed the azure hedgehog off, "I see someone's had a bit too much sugar."

"No..." Sonic panted, having the air taken out of him being pushed onto the ground. He continue to lay on the ground, his arms spread out, over the green grass and his eyes closed, looking somewhat at peace, "No, I haven't had any sugar lately. Actually... I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday."

Shadow shook his head and turned away from Sonic and entered the house, going straight to the kitchen.

Sonic listened as the ebony hedgehog's footsteps faded. A smile crept over his muzzle. He couldn't believe how easily he'd grown to actually enjoy Shadow's company so much. To not have to fight or race him upon every appearance.

"I believe it'd be better to eat something now than later. Unless you really want to eat something like an animal," Shadow commented from within the building.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked into the clear blue sky. And then noticed some thing under his nose.

"Sonic, eat damn it," The red streaked hedgehog hissed, trying to open Sonic's mouth with one hand and put a chili dog into it with the other.

Sonic chuckled, leaving his mouth closed.

Shadow came into the blue hedgehog's view as he moved up, onto Sonic.

"Do you want me to shove this in a place where the sun doesn't shine?" The ebony hedgehog asked angrily, "Think of it this way, Sonic. You eat now and aren't exhausted later or you don't eat now, get exhausted and when... 'we' go out later, get hit by Amy or something."

"Would you really let -" Sonic was about to ask, when Shadow shoved the hot dog into his mouth.

Taken by surprise, Sonic coughed, sitting straight up and headbutting Shadow by accident.

The two hedgehog's put a hand over their forehead, as Sonic managed to stop gagging on the food and actually eat it.

"Gee... thanks for the warning," The azure hero rolled his eyes and rubbed his head, "Ow..."

"I did give you a warning!" Shadow grunted, looking down at the grass, "And that was your fault!"

"Headbutting you was _my _fault?! You're the one who surprised me!" Sonic said at first angrily, but then calmed down and placed both hands beside him, on the grass, "I didn't get to finish my question. Would you really let Amy hit me?"

"Of course..."

"Really...?" Sonic dragged the question out and silence came between them.

Shadow sighed, continuing to look down and simply muttered, "No."

Sonic laughed, "Ha! As I thought. Uh... you alright there Shads? There seems to be more red there than usual."

"Just a injury, it's nothing," The black hedgehog replied, standing up and quickly turning around to go into the kitchen.

Sonic followed suit.

* * *

"Ten minutes left, do you think we should get going?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog standing by the counter in the kitchen anxiously.

"Why are you so anxious about this, Sonic? Shouldn't you be more... 'afraid' than anything? Are you really looking forward to it?" Shadow asked in reply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pfft, as if I'd be afraid of Amy... and no, there's no way I'm looking forward to spending time with her," Sonic quickly commented, "But I'd be dead if I show up late."

"Well then leave, no one's stopping you."

"Except you."

Shadow looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I... uh... told Amy that I had invited you to our date," Sonic hesitatingly answered, scratching the back of his head.

"You... you... what?" Shadow looked at him with disbelief.

"I wanted to make sure she knew I wasn't entirely interested in the date, so I made something small up..." Sonic gently kicked the bench.

"Is this why you called me here?"

Sonic nodded, "Yes."

"Well then, why are you so... worried?"

"I didn't think you'd go along, to be honest," The blue hedgehog nervously chuckled.

The red streaked hedgehog smirked, "Go along with something like that? That's child's play considering the whole six weeks."

Sonic smiled and ran to the door, "Awesome! Let's go!"

"Careful Sonic! You only got out of the cast yesterday. Don't want to break your leg again, do you?"

"Oh, I was just really excited. We're walking there, just so you know. Because, having a nice walk along the beach at sunset is what boyfriends do," Sonic told the ebony hedgehog, walking back to him and taking his hand, "So, how about we make those ten minutes ours before the next three hours become a threesome?"

Shadow chuckled deeply at the statement and, holding the blue hedgehog's hand, walked out of the house. _As if I'll let Amy lay her hands on you again._

* * *

**AN: Oh my god.**

**Can I just tell you that I don't think I would have gotten through this story if it wasn't for you guys. My audience. I am happy, just happy to have completed this. To come off feeling like I really, really accomplished something this year.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me and through this.**

**But is this really the last time we'll ever see... **_**Restrained**_**?**

**Alternate ending: ****'Sonic, my plan was you'd brake your leg so I could spend more time with my plane. It was never about you.' 'WHAT?!'**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
